


梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防（Merlin: The beginner's guide on how to spy and one hundred and eight ways to attack and defend）

by momosansovino



Series: Normality Is A Paved Road [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Apprentice! Q, Crossover Pairings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentor!Merlin, Minor Character Death, spy romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/momosansovino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he wasn't the first that fell in love with his mentor. Q've known Merlin for years, but it wasn't that simple.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防（Merlin: The beginner's guide on how to spy and one hundred and eight ways to attack and defend）

**Author's Note:**

> My biggest ship in 2015 (YES!)  
> Posted originally on mtslash [梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防](http://www.mtslash.org/thread-164409-1-1.html)  
> I want to rule out all the spelling mistakes, or divide it into separate chapters, before post it here, since I devoted a few months to this story, but fuck it I lost patience o-----  
> Packed with computer nerd jokes, lots of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy reference, Plot of Skyfall, Kingsman, Casino Royale...  
> Cheerful moments and Heart breaks please don't blame me

 

梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防

 

*

直到看到那单名一个Q字的年轻人，埃格西才意识到自己对哈利老师的感情并不是凭空出现的，至少他不是第一个喜欢上自己导师的学生。这让他暗自松了一口气。

军需官从他身边飘过去——梅林的眼镜，梅林的毛衣，梅林的领带，梅林下巴高抬的走路姿势，梅林的同款马克杯上面印着Q10——埃格西除了瞪圆了眼睛表示惊叹以外什么话都说不出来。

军需官手上端着笔电，上面压着厚厚一叠资料，脚下生风像是完全没有看到埃格西似的。埃格西翻了个白眼。然而这位年轻军需官的脾气比看上去目中无人的样子还要臭的多，埃格西可是不敢顶撞哈利哈特。哈利老师说什么就是什么了，而Q却敢顶撞梅林。

那可是梅林老师诶！

梅林的脾气够糟糕了，但他是个知道怎么该把情绪藏起来的老手。埃格西毫不怀疑如果今天和他顶了嘴，明天训练时保不准就会被自己的鞋子绊跤，或者枪出了什么状况，然后被伙伴们嘲笑一通还只能自认倒霉，谁会想到风度翩翩的梅林老师玩起恶作剧来像埃格西搞小偷小摸时候一样得心应手？

 

下午开会的时候，梅林啰啰嗦嗦讲了一堆特工们需要懂得和睦相处，尤其是在现在这样的特殊时期，每个人都要注意控制自己的脾气。是的，我知道现在天气热，大家情绪上容易激动，闹不好就要打起来，但是还是请注意不能发些小孩子脾气，埃格西尤其是你。他唠叨了半天，总结成八个字就是团结一致抵抗外敌。埃格西怀疑他是受了什么刺激，仿佛是特别说给什么人听的，而Q坐在角落里埋首在他摇摇欲坠的资料堆里头也不抬就很能说明问题。还好梅林很快就放弃了，话题就转到了最近哈利的布拉格的任务，埃格西将在三天后去支援他，为此埃格西这两天兴奋的觉也睡不着。他的喜悦是能传染的，一会儿整个会议室里都飘荡着幸福和自信，但是唯一没有被影响到的人就是Q。

之后梅林乐呵呵的展示了他最新的小玩意儿，会发射催眠针，能当小刀使，能藏消息纸片，一点就燃的多用铅笔。一只铅笔那么多功能！大家还没从惊叹中缓过神来，角落里的Q就突然开口了。

“如果哪天你不拿老古董出来让大家分心，KINGSMAN的办事效率定能提高一倍。”

梅林一脸尴尬。军需官支着脑袋坐在那里，无视前排齐刷刷冲他转过来的脑袋。Q拥有一头浓密的海藻一样的卷发，那里面像是能很轻松就变出几只小鸟。梅林挠了挠他的光头，用让埃格西大吃一惊的轻松笑容决定忘记这个小插曲。

“老古董怎么就不好了。”

“六年前你的草稿本上就有这东西了，怎么现在才做出来？”

“你并不是什么时候都能得到资金的。”

“也难怪，十年前詹姆斯邦德的虚构电影里就出现了的东西，怪不得上头不批给你。”

“有时候老古董才会攻敌不备，你永远不会知道。”梅林居然像是被逗乐一样冲Q眨眨眼。Q皱起了眉， 他出人意料的不再说话，乖乖缩回了资料后面。埃格西的眼角没有漏过藏在年轻人蓬乱的卷发下烧的几乎快要透明的耳根。那气氛诡异到就像是惊醒后张牙五爪求的猫咪在求得一定的关注后，重新又满足的蹲在主人脚边打起了瞌睡。

散会的后埃格西特意落在后面走，Q已经看完了大半资料。经过他身边的时候埃格西伸脖子扫了一眼，最上头一页密密麻麻写满了红批，顶上更有一行充满怒气的斜体字“你需要认真严肃对待报告，007。” Q面无表情的扫了他一眼，点点头，埃格西冲他做了个鬼脸，Q刚要讲话，梅林就叫住了他。埃格西只好慢腾腾朝门口挪去，他感到梅林的目光一路黏在他背上。

“你的搭档如何了？”梅林问Q。埃格西磨磨蹭蹭掩上门，妄图从门缝里偷听。

“麻烦精。”Q的声音听不出情绪。

“关门，埃格西!”梅林叫道。

回应他的是被抓包的埃格西猛的从门缝里挤进来的笑容满面的脸：“是的，梅林老师。都听你的。” 他瞟了一眼又将自己埋进手里那叠资料里的Q，“回头见Q。”埃格西说。

Q没有抬头。

 

*

在MI6整个被端起搬进KINGSMAN大宅地下的当天，几乎所有人都在谈论Q和梅林老师有多么像。他们在比较完两人的着装和行为举止后得出了一个结论：马克杯和深色V领毛线衣是后勤键盘动物的必备装束。

埃格西对这完全站不住脚的结论表示不屑一顾，就像他深信十年后以Q的发量也不可能秃成梅林那样。为什么大家都因为能把明明就是第一次见面的俩后勤人员联系在一起而乐不可支？

他在两天后才认识到自己先前的判断是大错特错。Q和梅林一定是早就认识了。

这遭到了洛克希的嘲笑：“你真的是KINGSMAN训练出来的特工吗？”这有什么，一个梅林已经能将人使唤的晕头转向了，再突然多出来个像是他同胞弟弟的Q，谁也不想将这两人联系在一起，不然还得了？埃格西有一种强烈的错觉，梅林老师在训练他们这些候补队员时的神情和他在关照他那群不知从哪里搞来的狗崽们的表情一模一样。

 

然而Q和梅林并不是早就认识了。

Q是过去的梅林。梅林是Q的现在，和未来。

 

现在的梅林看起来得体稳重，二十年前的梅林还是个会唱饶舌，抽烟喝酒能为一场足球比赛抛头颅洒热血的青年。时光或许能磨平他举止里的锋芒，但对他二十年前就像夜空中的皓月一样明亮的光头却无可奈何。在接管KINGSMAN训练员一职之前他像任何一个在电脑技术方面有杰出天赋的年轻人，将姓名隐藏在那不断变换的代码之间，变身为一只在黑白道之间摇摆不定的游魂。

“你们说梅林老师啊……”MI6和KINGSMAN的联谊派对上Q被兰斯洛特的候补队员们团团围住，埃格西冲在最前面。Q依旧像在开会时那样支着脑袋坐在那里，脸上毫无笑容。让他和其他人打成一片并不容易，但是感谢哈利哈特一如既往的好品味，酒精确实是起了推波助澜的作用。况且，Q毕竟是个只有二十出头的年轻人，顶不住大家围着起哄。如果Q能讲梅林老师的爆料，谁会在意他是那个总是生人勿进一碰就炸毛的Q？“梅林老师以前是干黑客的。后来他改行了。”

黑客梅林！毫不意外！大家一时都屏住了呼吸。

Q摇摇头：“当时我也是小有名气了，结果对上了梅林老师。当时的梅林老师哦，三下五除二爆了我两个电脑，用程序把电脑带瘫痪没什么稀奇，但机器居然热的从内部烧了起来……”Q伤心地说，“完全救不回来。”

埃格西笑得狂拍桌子。

“我给他发消息，当时也没有什么联络系统啊手机之类的，干黑客的不用这些，就是很粗暴的黑进他的电脑，我说你居然爆我电脑那是不行我会爆回来的你小心点。一会儿他黑过来，说叫我就去找他。那时亚瑟还没拿宅子当KINGSMAN大宅，他还住在自己原来的家里。然后他就在他自己家等我，我们俩像网友见面一样紧张的要命，我记得梅林还打破了他的马克杯。他问我电脑怎么样了，我说已经修不好了你要赔，他立马就带我去买新电脑了。"Q补充，“然后我们又一起去买了新的马克杯。我也买了一个。”

所有人看着他手边的Q10，心里想，果然是同一款。

然后Q回过头叫道：“梅林老师啊，现在你的学生在MI6筑起最厉害的防火墙啦你要不要破破看？”

梅林和哈利哈特在远处讲话，他显然没有听到Q在讲什么，但他依旧冲Q微微一笑，摆了摆手。Q缩了回来，派对气氛热烈，但他没有再讲话了，只是一个人坐在角落里玩手侧面磨出的老茧。一会儿007在连接器那头叫他，他就回自己的支部办公室去了。

 

MI6在KINGSMAN的大宅借住是暂时性的，是危机计划的方案B。在地面上的主办公楼被反动分子炸成粉末之后，搬到伦敦地下的方案A顺理成章的就被否决了。“让可怜的伦敦喘口气吧。”这是M先生的原话。于是大部队就举家占据了坐落于郊区的KINGSMAN大宅的最上一层，直到秘密的新址选定，直到新大楼落成。Q清楚MI6的效率，这段避难岁月并不会太久，但他熟悉KINGSMAN大宅的一切就像熟悉他的随身笔电身上的每一处磨痕。从离开的那一刻起他没有一分钟是不念着要回来这座大宅的，不过并不是以现在这样的形式。

从他新办公室的窗口可以看见梅林在下面训练场上指挥后备队员跑步。

“你现在这个职业和从前的跨度未免有点大。”在Q偶尔没有怄气的时间里，他和梅林还是能够像正常人一样交流的，而梅林小心翼翼的呵护着这样宝贵的几分钟时间，生怕说错话。

“因为我老了。”梅林说。“需要给未来培养下一代。”然而他又说错话了，因为Q瞪了他一眼。

“梅林老师，程序怎么会老去，程序只会更新换代，就算再升级，程序还是那个程序。”Q振振有词的纠正。

梅林揉了揉太阳穴。

对于Q他有什么办法。毕竟，Q年仅二十岁的辉煌是他一手教出来了，是在黑客们陆续被招安之前那疯狂岁月里的最后一代产物。

 

*

那位被Q称之为麻烦精的詹姆斯邦德先生在MI6主楼的爆炸案之后一趟也没有回来过。因为总有人要在外面遮挡起风雨，总有人要出面去将肇事者捉拿归案，总有人要扣动扳机。所有人都以为Q和那位双零特工的关系不好，可是键盘声和子弹的絮语比一切轰轰烈烈的爱情都要来的亲密。当所有人都以为詹姆斯邦德是007的真名时，只有Q和M先生知道那不过只是另一个为了双保险而设置的代号罢了。Q。梅林。兰斯洛特。加拉哈德。那些虚幻的代号飘荡在大宅的空气里，却和他们为之不休不眠奋斗的那个梦一样真实。

 

但是对于Q来说唯一真实的东西并不存在于现实世界，他所相信的真实隐藏在0和1之间的空虚里。Q青春期的钟情对象除了电脑以外就是既能用电脑呼风唤雨，又高大挺拔的梅林老师了。这事情也无法怪罪年轻人交友不慎，因为Q本来就没有几个朋友。要不是电脑只是一台外冷内热慢慢吐着暖风的铁机器，他早就和电脑合二为一了，这样也就省去了他在社交方面的诸多困顿。但话说回来，就算他想，他也是不能和梅林老师合二为一，因为不能，就是不能。梅林老师就是梅林老师。

 

“我说梅林你打代码这么快是不是魔法师啊？他就突然问我，那你要不要学魔法？我当时笑的停不下来。我说什么样的魔法。他说什么样的魔法我都能教。我说那我学成了魔法比你都强怎么办？他笑着说没关系啊，魔法师都护崽子打前期嘛，后期你起来了就要靠你啊。”Q坐在监控器前，手里一下一下转着笔，“他才不是一时兴起想要教。在烧掉我的旧电脑前他就想好了。”

 

有六年他枕着电脑屏幕的白光入睡，像动画片里魔法师的学徒，身边堆了千万张魔法师的咒语图纸，梅林每一个没有能够付诸于现实的伟大发明他都记得。早在见到梅林之前Q已经比大部分同龄的黑客都要出色的多了，但是还不够，因为梅林老师还是能将他逼到角落里，手心里流出汗的浸透键盘。一次又一次，他看着梅林的眼角慢慢生出皱纹，任由情感像他的一头乱发一样疯长。

梅林偶尔会带和Q差不多年纪的年轻人回来教，但那些都像打短工一样没有维持多久。那时他还没有参与KINGSMAN的候补人员训练计划，他只是个很纯粹的被招安的黑客罢了，人员输送，修修补补，Q跟着他打杂，从未想过自己就住在全世界反动分子哪怕磕破脑袋都想一窥究竟的KINGSMAN的秘密基地里。这大概是另一个Q使人放心的地方，他对哪怕能影响世界命运的机密都毫不关心，和詹姆斯邦德不一样，支撑他的从事间谍工作的从来都不是对女王的忠心或是复兴日不落帝国的野望。梅林早就看穿了这一点，要是他晚几年把Q带到身边，Q有很大的可能性就无法成为现在这个Q了。但梅林看不穿的是，Q还是会听着他的话抛头颅洒热血，只要梅林老师还是这个梅林老师。

每当Q问起为什么他到现在还没有任何正式的工作。梅林总是说：“时间还没到，Q。时间还没到。”

 

Q闭上了眼睛。耳机里枪声震天，爆炸案主犯还没有落网，而007又陷入了苦战。这时候他又开始恨自己，他是说过“我能在第一杯伯爵茶还没有冷掉之前干出你一年在外的业绩”，但是在是否需要扣扳机的关口，他依旧只能静静听着耳机里震耳的枪声，十根手指悬在键盘上方，不知该不该落下。他和双零的磨合期早就过去了不知多少月，却依旧只能坐在监视器幽幽的蓝光前这样等待着，等待着詹姆斯邦德冷静的声音冲破硝烟告诉他“敌人已被击毙”，等待着之后他十指在键盘上飞舞，牵引双零特工的每个动作，这样已经六年了。

六年又六年，他已经三十四岁了。他的头发从来没有过令人揪心的大片掉落，梅林的脱发期也早在二十年就停止了。他想起了六年前梅林在一个阳光明媚的日子里再一次突破他电脑的层层防线，删掉了他辛辛苦苦打了三个月的游戏存档，在排山倒海的愤怒之下Q不休不眠了两天硬是撞破了梅林的防火墙，顺便拖垮了KINGSMAN的网络防控，这不仅差点让KINGSMAN的据点暴露在全世界不法分子的论坛里，而亚瑟也差点将他列为KINGSMAN骑士的驱逐对象。

然而梅林并没有生气。“我想让你去见一见M女士。”他笑着说。

 

 

*

英国秘密情报局最年轻的军需官诞生了。

梅林长达六年的巫术计划。

 

Q新官上任的第一把火就是重组了MI6的新式武器发明和改良小组。在会议上他重申了武器的选择要简单，有效，改良小组的工作重心应该花在怎样让一把枪发挥更大的效力，而不是给枪加一堆花花绿绿的奇怪附属功能，比如能打火。特工能够安全顺利完成任务的最后一道防线将不再是奇怪的小发明，而应该是MI6上上下下的齐心协力。

令人意外的是，M先生居然觉得Q很有革新精神。

之后双零特工的标准配置就只剩下了一把枪，其余的Q根据任务酌情分配。就此双零看到隔壁KINGSMAN那群人就羡慕的眼通红，他们有无所不能的光头魔法师梅林，每次任务都有超级新式的武器。什么防弹伞呀，爆炸打火机呀，能电晕人戒指呀，007甚至听说梅林造出了防弹西装。这简直是一场魔法盛宴！而他去上海执行重要任务时拿到的却仅仅是一把只有他自己的指纹能启动的枪和一个拇指盖大小的无线电发射器。

大方的梅林从来不要求武器要完整归还，只要能完成任务，打火机不慎西装裤口袋里掉出去，弄掉几个都没有关系。MI6不是穷到揭不开锅，Q却在给他一把枪时也要唠唠叨叨嘱咐一堆注意事项。双零特工偶尔会想想是不是要考虑转职了，隔壁显然更有出人头地的潜力，不过好在他这个人已经是传奇的代名词，不需要更出人头地了。

他从没想过这一切真的只是一场学生和老师之间的“没有新式武器我们也能过得很好”的赌气罢了。

 

Q在取消MI6的新式武器发明和改良小组的时候M先生给梅林打了电话，赞扬了他学生的革新精神。MI6需要这样大胆的年轻人！

梅林挠了半天光头，心里很清楚这是怎么回事，Q还在生气梅林把他扔给MI6的事情，用Q的话来说就是“居然把学生像条小狗一样丢出去”，要是他知道去见M女士是一场工作面试，面试成功他就要离开KINGSMAN的大宅去别的地方，他就绝对不会得意的说出“是我捣鼓出了如何绕过管理员设定的“遇到危机即删除全部文件的指令”，从身后将文件全部导出，指令本身根本无法察觉”这样的话。他大概会说弄垮KINGSMAN的防控真的只是一场醉酒的意外我个人完全不清楚当时发生了什么。

可是梅林要怎么向Q解释一山不容二虎这样的事，就像他支吾了半天也没能够在那几分钟拼凑出向M先生解释Q的真正动机的句子。

他给Q打电话，打的是Q支部的公用线路。在被挂断了五个后对方终于接了却一直不说话。

梅林Q呀Q呀的叫了半天。年轻的军需官冷冰冰的来了一句：“你以前从来不打电话的。”

梅林的交流方式就是粗暴的黑进Q的电脑，Q总是能享受电脑突然瘫痪，和屏幕上突然浮起梅林的消息框这样特别的待遇。

“我从不能黑了MI6的防线吧Q。”

结果对方一听就爆炸了：“防线是我筑的，说的好像你想黑就能黑一样，你倒是黑黑看。”

梅林摘下眼镜揉了揉困倦的眼睛。Q呀。

Q不想哭，他宁愿搭三小时火车从伦敦中心去KINGSMAN大宅站在心爱的梅林老师面前哭，也不想在电话里哭。

最后年轻的军需官将眼泪咽回去，下定决心般地说：“梅林老师下一场黑科技联赛我一定会赢过你。”

梅林哭笑不得，这重点不对呀Q。

但是年轻人却振振有词地说：“你到时就知道不该把我送出去了，就像你不能给养大了的小狗来那么一枪。”

 

Q第一次在网络上遇到梅林时大学都还没有毕业。当然混迹当时”黑科技”论坛的任何一个游魂都不会不知道梅林。而第一次当面见到梅林，却是很多年以后的事情了。梅林烧了他的旧电脑，给他买了新的，之后两人还一起走路去买了新的马克杯。

Q看着梅林的光头，心想十七年的年龄差也并不是什么了不得的事情，总有一天他会是第二代梅林。

然后会有第三代，第四代。因为科技永远是在进化的，而进化的速度将是人类演化速度的千万倍。在梅林老去之前他们就能开着飞行器横穿太阳，到时候爆炸笔真不会再是令普通人膛目结舌的发明。情报部门之间的战斗已经跨过了国家这个单独体了，而且很快就会跨过个人，因为人不会再是非黑即白，因为在0和1之间的虚空是没有止境的，所以在那个世界里他可以一直一直往前。

 

“你不喜欢派对吗Q。”埃格西说。

“我需要一个清醒的头脑和詹姆斯邦德随时保持联络。”

“军需官和干外勤的真是一样辛苦。”

“对哈利哈特的支援很成功吧。”

“没错。我早就和梅林老师说了，我去的话一定马上就能解决问题。”埃格西一提到哈利哈特就十分高兴。

Q看了他一眼，埃格西讲起他的导师总带着一腔子热忱。Q决定这种时候还是不说自己比起派对现场炫目的灯光和香槟酒，他更喜欢支部占据一整面墙的显示屏的幽幽蓝光。

“埃格西，如果你成为兰斯洛特。任务三天不能完成，梅林老师就三天都不能睡个好觉，梅林老师会喊累吗？”

 

梅林老师不会。

他一个人包揽了情报收集，武器开发，新人训练，任务现场指挥等全部后勤工作。任何在KINGSMAN呆过的人都心里清楚他就是个类似于詹姆斯邦德的个人传奇，只不过因为他是后勤而没人对他当面歌功颂德。

但是他心爱的学生们没有一个懂得体谅他。早在哈利哈特将埃格西送到他的新人训练场之前，从Q加入MI6那一刻起，这个他最得意的学成就成功成为了他最最头疼的对象。

 

梅林老师喝咖啡，Q就喝伯爵茶。梅林老师秃了，Q到处炫耀他一头傲人的卷发。梅林老师身高一米八，Q差他十厘米。可就算Q再开足马力逆反，他讲话的口音里还是带着一丝苏格兰腔，这让Q恼火非常。他摆脱不了梅林的影子，就像他其实舍不得换下那身茶色V领毛衣，当他抱着电脑走在Q支部的走廊里的时候他幻想手上其实是梅林老师的记事板。

他们戴相似的眼镜做着相同的后勤工作，他们把咖啡和茶当水喝来熬过不休不眠的日日夜夜，顺便硬生生把马克杯和深色V领毛线衣变成了后勤键盘动物的时尚。他们的手心侧面起一层键盘动物的老茧，深度近视，听力在太多的爆炸声洗礼后而急剧下降。他们是消耗品，稳坐后方却如同出勤的特工一样易于意外丧命。长期失眠症引起的慢性心脏衰竭。广泛性焦虑症。分离转换性障碍。当大家都在问难道KINGSMAN里干后勤的就只有梅林一人吗，回答是那当然的确是有的。但Q最能理解为什么梅林一个人做那么多工作，因为他一人十分钟能从网络和信息库扒来的情报比手下一个小组一小时能产出的都要多，何况侵入信息库的病毒还是他自己设计的。他的病毒工厂能将情报从网络的最深处挖出来，自动分类整理识别排版，再咔嚓咔嚓飞速从打印机的嘴里吐出来。

然而他因为无法站在梅林身旁而感觉受了天大的委屈，因为他至始至终都是以这个目标来要求自己的，就像动画里一同驾驶EVA的两个驾驶员，齐心协力让一个特工动起来。他是梅林培育的时间最长的独苗，一心想要成为梅林的分身，却因为不小心通过了梅林精心设计的测试而被一脚踢出了师门。

梅林老师设计的所有测试都是邪恶的。Q暗自为训练场里的新人们担心。

 

*

李·尤文是梅林正式决定踏入KINGSMAN组织核心后的第一个推荐人，梅林在李身上是花了相当多的心思，李和梅林一样并非出身名门，但却是当时那一批学员中最出彩的。彼时KSM的训练还没有一个固定的模式，梅林还在挠着他的光头写他的KSM新生训练手册，不过基本的枪械训练，水里逃生，养小狗等已经有了雏形。大家都不知道梅林从哪里弄来那么一大箱子品种不一的小狗，还全是有种有来头，但Q知道其实只要梅林老师在论坛里发个帖子，网络上的游魂得争破脑袋来给他送小狗。小狗还没被分出去的时候，Q就帮梅林带小狗，Q的不近人情在小动物面前从来不适用，虽然他没有和梅林老师说比起狗他更喜欢猫。

但是李最后因为哈利哈特的失误在一次测试任务里死在了中东的沙漠。

这次事故在所有人的心里都留下了阴影，梅林几乎全身心地钻去撰写他的新生手册，他发誓，无论从今往后新生训练任务看起来有再难，候补生在训练中都绝对不会意外死亡。

而Q在这段时间里，却以比火箭还要快的速度崛起了。

 

亚瑟对梅林唯一的不满就是梅林并非出身贵族，虽然这点瑕疵在像是长有三头六臂的魔法师面前显得那么微不足道。 对Q他也有同样的疑虑，但是每当他向梅林试探问题他到底是要拿Q怎么办时梅林都只是笑笑。

“什么怎么办？”

“你不可能一辈子留他在身边吧，不然这孩子就废了。”

“当然不会。”梅林看了一眼亚瑟，推推眼镜，“但是亚瑟先生，我不会推荐Q来KINGSMAN当外勤的，他不是那块料。”然而亚瑟挑高的眉毛也很显然的说明了：这我当然知道而且就算你推他，他的出身也不合格。

梅林眉头皱的中间能藏几座山峰。亚瑟从来不肯扔掉门第观念，在这一点上他和亚瑟完全没有办法交流。梅林不是圆桌骑士之一，亚瑟不会像爱哈利哈特一样爱他。

他把目光转向自己的记事板，决心让这个话题就此打住。梅林绝对不想让Q受出身上的委屈，以Q幼稚到一受刺激就要拆天的性格，今天亚瑟来这么一句，明天KINGSMAN的基地就说不定会发生点什么电器短路引发的连环爆炸。

“他会成为你的接班人吗？”亚瑟问。

“不会。”梅林说，“Q是Q。”

但这些Q都不知道。

 

刚开始为MI6工作的那段时间，除了梅林主动给Q打的那个电话之外，两人就没有再说过话。何况那个电话还差点引发一场“有本事就来破MI6防火墙”的邀请赛。两人关系一下子冷了下来。

MI6的事情有足够多能让Q忙的恨不得自己像梅林一样伸出三头六臂。他有堆成山的工作：MI6过去Q支部行动方针的文件他要看，当下正在进行什么行动的方针他也要看，他每天都有至少六小时要站在指挥台前扮演牵线的傀儡师，眼角还要盯着MI6的网络防控，剩下的时间要见缝插针地看报告，改报告，审核武器开发进度，顺便还要被007潦草写就的报告气吐血。

当他揉着困倦眼睛趴在指挥台上时，不是没想过梅林老师如磐石般背身在指挥台前，一坐就是一天的样子，梅林老师的眼镜片后面泛着淡淡的绿光，眼角的血丝清晰可见。

有那么几天他还试着在新环境里装作对“办公室友情”感兴趣，但是很快就发现这么违本性，并且吃力不讨好的事情回报根本就是零。什么朋友，上下属，在工作面前一切感情都比空气里的粉末还轻。伊娃在一次任务中听从M女士的指挥给邦德来的那么一击意外“误伤”就很能说明问题。虽然在良心这件事情上，007可能是个例外，他的确是出了名的难以相处，但他却比MI6的任何人都要忠诚。他和Q的确是有一段两人同时差点要撑不下去了的磨合期，但邦德最终还是成了Q在MI6最牵肠挂肚的存在。

MI6是个纯拼实力，你强你上，只要背景足够干净，并且能通过测试，管你是西区演戏的还是在乡村放羊的，抱着一颗爱国之心人人都能在之中占有一席之地。Q支部就是由从各地搜刮，策反，洗脑过来的前黑客和一群初出茅庐的电脑天才组成，而瘦得像是永远营养不良，永远穿毛线衣打着细领带，一头鸡窝快要遮住眼镜，打补丁速度超他们五倍的Q就是他们的主心骨。

 

*

地鼠游戏这个名词其实是源于Q支部内部的小型黑科技联赛 —— 一帮电脑天才在繁重工作下最乐于开展的娱乐项目。毕竟人人都不是能轻易被谁镇得住的主，偶尔夜深人静的时候Q支部里的喧闹能让人在恍惚之间回到曾经的大学校园。他们拿私人电脑以互黑为乐，今天谁下班后捣鼓出了一个新程序，明天他可能会发现那个程序不翼而飞，随后反追踪到肇事者再进行一通令人捧腹的“报复”。但是在M先生进行一场肃清之后，这样的娱乐项目就自然而然销声匿迹了。

 

但是Q的保密工作比谁做的都好。

事情的开端这样的，偶然有一天，他在无聊之中为了给自己解压，跑去扫描KINGSMAN的防控系统，却发现防火墙上漏了一针眼大小的洞，他挠了挠乱发，犹豫了三秒，就赶忙插了一个眼。午间休息的时候他一直监视着那个眼，然后发现了一些很有意思的事情，比如：“今天哈利哈特和梅林抢板子，梅林又被气的多喝了三杯咖啡。”

Q就乐了。

然而第二天一早梅林就发现了Q黑了KINGSMAN的一个监视器。

“居然还以为我不会发现吗小子。”梅林老师笑了，他看了看Q插着的那个眼，代码写的还不错嘛。他立马把眼拔了。

要不要也在那边插一个呢？梅林仔细想了想，手指在键盘上敲了一会儿，就在MI6的防控上扒开了一个小口子，一盏茶的功夫他就连上了Q支部的监视器。

Q背着他站在指挥台前，敲键盘的声音像是在放炸弹，身后两排长桌子，坐了十来个打下手的，场面鸡飞狗跳。梅林扫了一眼自己空荡荡的指挥室，叹了口气。

然而Q突然停止了动作， 他手边笔电闪起了红色的警告光，他慢慢冲监视器转过了脑袋。梅林骂了一声，想要退出却直直望进了Q抬起的眼睛里。Q冲他眨了眨蓝眼睛。刷的一声，梅林就被踢了出来，差点被猛然合起的防火墙夹到脑袋。

万万没想到啊梅林老师，被自己的学生整了一把。

“暗战“爆发了。当大家闭口不提地鼠游戏的时候，Q却咬着手指眼露笑意。

因为梅林骚扰Q的时候，就像地鼠一样不停在防火墙上打洞，Q看到一个钻出来的光头就打（补）一个（洞），像打地鼠一样，好在光头闪亮目标明确，但刚开始是还算温柔的把梅林老师按回去，后来就像是在操起来锤子哐哐哐打，最后都敲坏了好几个键盘。

梅林在电脑那头头皮一阵阵痛。

不要钻程序了梅林老师，Q分分钟把你按回去!

 

年轻的军需官开心了好几个星期，因为打地鼠让他心情舒畅。当初到底是谁将他送给MI6的，还不是梅老师，既然人都送走了，还来他这里插眼做什么！不，梅林老师我不要你关心我的工作情况。况且，我在KINGSMAN插个眼，梅林老师你就一定要插回来吗？不，这里是MI6的Q支部，你不能在我这里插眼，一个都不能。

Q可完全没有想给自己去KINGSMAN插眼的行为找个解释。

然而这下他的工作更加繁重了，因为还要时不时照顾梅老师的偷袭，还要不能被支部的其他人发现，但Q玩的可高兴了，他指挥007的时候不再板着脸像挤牙膏一样讲话，这种情绪更是传染了007，他们甚至在任务的休憩时讲起了笑话。Q把伯爵茶当水喝，眼里闪着光像是行星又找到了太阳，开始自然而然的滴溜溜转起来，要是一辈子这么燃烧下去他也乐意。

然而姜到底还是老的辣。

在Q一边高高兴兴把梅老师按回去，一边自豪梅老师没有发现自己新插的眼的时候，突然发现眼里传送回来的视频和现实里正在发生的事对不上。明明传闻是在不莱梅出任务的哈利哈特居然晃进了视频里。Q深深咽下了一口伯爵茶，感觉自己被耍了。

虚假情报派发的很开心嘛！梅老师果然是地鼠！

于是连着几个中午的休息时间他都在自己的笔电上敲敲打打，连饭也顾不上吃。最后他的新式打洞机诞生了。梅老师你能打洞，我也能呀！我不用自己打，我让程序替我打！如果KINGSMAN的防护墙是个玻璃罩子，这个打洞机就能像钻子一样在罩子上钻洞，防护墙上有了洞，KINGSMAN的机密在很大程度上就有可能泄露。这是一种相当危险的行为，Q心里清楚这个病毒由MI6的军需官发出去是非常不适合的，M女士很有可能就会让邦德要了他的脑袋，但他迫不及待的想要试一试。他在病毒上捆了反追踪，又把混淆视听的IP地址绕了地球N圈，就推送了出去。

于是那边KINGSMAN的控制室里警报响了半天，梅林的光头上挂满了亮晶晶的汗，最后一看洞实在太多已经来不及补了，心想那算了这区让给你吧，他把病毒所在的那一区分了出来，专门让给了Q打洞，自己在下面又重新起了一层新的防控。

Q几天后才发现，给气的脸都歪了。梅老师，你可行呀！

 

*

詹姆斯邦德还是没有回来。

战线拖得太长，Q几乎没有再迈出他的支部办公室。埃格西每天早上走去餐厅的时候都会找找Q的身影，他真没有别的意思，就是外向，想交朋友，而且对方是MI6的上级，但Q一直没有给他什么机会，于是他反而对神秘的军需官更加好奇了。

KINGSMAN大宅的餐饮管理是一级的，好到埃格西需要在训练时严厉的对待自己，才能把体重控制在可以见人的数字上。那些有钱的绅士们宁可自己多掏钱包，也不肯不做这样的表面功夫。

梅林老师坐在窗边喝咖啡。埃格西一看也是乐了，梅林像是朵怕被太阳晒坏的蘑菇，就是在窗边也要选那个阴影更多的位置。等他挑好一盘子吃的，梅林的咖啡还没喝完，于是埃格西就凑了过去，一屁股坐在他对面热烈的阳光里。

“天气不错啊，梅林老师。”

“天气预报说傍晚会下雨，出门训练前记得穿双好点的鞋子。”

埃格西又乐了，拿叉子倒弄自己盘子里的碎鸡蛋。“MI6的人呢？”

“他们已经吃过了，餐厅挤不下那么多人，我们就吃的晚一点。”

埃格西咬了口面包：“你见着Q了没有？”

梅林看着窗外出神。

“我从来没有在餐厅看见他。”埃格西说，“他是不用吃饭的吗？”

梅老师把目光移回了他的身上：“Q太忙了，因为邦德还没有回来。”

“情况听起来真的很糟糕。”

“我想是的。昨天M去看MI6的新址了，我想他们最后放弃的重建方案，决定用旧楼改造。”

“他们要搬走了？”

“我想快了。”

“可是他们才呆了两周吧？”

“KINGSMAN给了他们军需上的援助，埃格西，但这不会是永远的。我想M先生应该意识到，保持低调在当前的形势下是行不通的了。”梅林喝完了他的咖啡站起身，“今天的汤哪种比较好喝，埃格西？”

埃格西看着自己面前一字排开的两份汤，挠挠头：“呃，里面有饭粒的这个。”他脸上发烧，突然感到自己需要加上一项“如何正确读菜名”的训练了。

 

“人呢？”梅林托着一盘子食物拉开了Q支部的门。

没人应他，房间里满地狼藉，像是个从内部被扒出来的机器，当时在Q的要求下，分给支部的房间没有窗户，这能保证大家的关注点都集中在自己面前的电脑，和Q的控制台前挂起的几个巨大液晶屏上。这会儿机器停止了呼吸。Q一个人趴在控制台前。

梅林小心翼翼跨过地上的障碍物们。“Q？你还好吗？”

“我不认为你该来这里。”Q闷闷的声音从臂弯里响起来。从他回到KINGSMAN的那一刻起，他就禁止梅林出入他的办公地点。梅林老师我不想要你看我怎么工作。你来就是要监视我。他振振有词的说。可是玩了那么久地鼠游戏，他和梅林怎么会不知道对方是如何工作的？

“其他人都去哪了？”梅林无视了Q的警告。Q猛地抬起头，然而梅林已经走到了他的身边。军需官看起来实在是太累，连和梅林怄气的力气也没了。

“我让他们去吃饭，休息两小时再回来。”Q慢慢的伸手抓了抓自己的卷发，液晶屏的冷光让他的蓝眼睛一阵酸痛。

“你怎么不吃。”

“我不饿。”

“不要像个小孩子一样逼我喂你。”梅林放下托盘，从旁边拉过一张椅子。

Q看了看梅林，又看了看面前的食物。他皱了皱鼻子：“你知道，我昨天中午开始就没吃东西，现在突然吃很可能会引起痉挛。”这真是个荒唐的理论，难道你就此永远不吃饭了吗。梅林翻了个白眼：“你是铁了心要我喂你？”

Q揉了半晌太阳穴，他终是掰了一点盘子里的圆面包塞进嘴里。他机械的咀嚼了一会儿咽下，然后又坐着不动了。

“埃格西说这个汤不错，你试试。”梅林鼓励道。

军需官叹了口气，他拿汤勺的手在细微微颤抖。

“你的手怎么了？”梅林尖锐的问。

“太累了就会不受控制。”Q给了他一个微笑。于是梅林一把夺过了他手里的勺子。

罢了，Q毕竟还是个孩子。他一勺勺把汤喂进军需官的嘴里，感觉自己像在给一台快要掉链子的机器上油。喝完汤，梅林又往剩下的面包上抹黄油，Q慢慢地捣着草莓酸奶，一会儿他放下了勺子：“昨晚是千钧一发。”他用细长的手指捂着脸弯下腰，“我不想詹姆斯邦德死。他不值得那样的死。”

 

六，七年前的某一天，具体是什么日子Q也记不得了。那时候的梅林比他忙的多，不过他们还是整日呆在一起。现在的Q想想，当时一人面前摆一台电脑，捣鼓各自的东西，一下午很快就过去了，然后六年就过去了。眼都不用眨，却好像还活在昨天。

当时梅林有个很紧急的程序需要编写，他已经是一个晚上没有睡相当疲累了。天快亮的时候Q回去躺了三小时，等他再回来梅林依然保持着原来的姿势，盯着屏幕飞速地打字。

一会儿Q说：“你要不要休息一下？”

梅林拿眼角瞥了他一眼，没说话。

“你知道，我可以替你一会儿”Q建议。

梅林警惕的看了Q一眼，最后他用沙哑的声音轻声说：“要不你帮我重新倒杯咖啡吧。”

Q就欢快的去倒咖啡了，也顺便去给自己倒了一杯。他的马克杯和梅林的是同一款，但马克杯上的Q是梅林用专门能在陶瓷上写字的笔写的。那天阳光非常好，梅林和他都没有任务，两人少有地坐在窗台上的阳光里，梅林就在他的杯子上写了Q字。梅林老师的字体细细长长，他屏住呼吸认真画圈的样子让Q忍不住想要吓唬他，故意让他手一抖写坏掉。然而这是多么完美的巧合，他可以一直用这个杯子，哪怕是之后加入了MI6，正巧QUARTERMASTER的缩写也是Q。他只需要在梅林老师帮他写的Q的旁边再自己加一个小小的10就可以了。

Q端来了咖啡。“谢谢。”梅林说。Q就抿着嘴笑，“那么梅林老师需要肩部按摩吗？”

梅林笑了，微湿的眼角藏了一条条游鱼：“你还知道自己是学生啊。”

于是Q一边帮梅林按肩膀一边伸着脑袋从他背后偷看，过了一会儿他突然停下了手中的动作。哧溜矮下身子，头发毛茸茸贴着梅林的脸，“等等，这边错了。”他伸出细长的胳膊，很速度的按了几下Backspace，删掉了梅林刚按下的几个字母。梅林一看，诶，还真是打错了，果然是太累了吗。

然后他稍稍侧了侧脑袋，笑着捏了捏Q的脸。

然后Q就缩回去继续帮他按肩膀

 

现在的Q看上去像是一个垮掉的自己。梅林心想。

“我想你应该已经看透特工的生死了吧。”他试图将话题往好的方向引导，虽然他自己并不相信，但他觉得现在这时候该强调一下一个人的生命真的只是轻如鸿毛。

“我知道，但我希望自己永远不会。”Q闷闷的说。

两个人都沉默了。电脑的散热器突然自己转了起来，发出低低的轰鸣。梅林放下了手中的餐刀和面包，等待着。

“梅林老师，我想，我可能需要出面去支援一下邦德了。”Q终于抬起头，他脸上的泪痕已经干了。

“你是说出外勤？”梅林挠了挠光头，他困惑了。

“是的。”

“你不害怕坐飞机了？”

“没有。”Q眼神哀怨，“但是。”他吸了口气，仿佛是在给自己鼓劲一般大声说道，“总是有人要扣动扳机的。我觉得我必须要去一下前线。”

 

*

梅林老师那么想出外勤但去不成，他自己有时候也伤心。年轻的时候谁不偶尔幻想自己是那个聚光灯下拯救世界的英雄，但是随着年龄的增长，他越来越意识到，幻想之所以是幻想，是因为它的不可行总是能给人源源不断的憧憬，而人总是因为得不到才想要。

就算他接受KINGSMAN的特工训练，也有一万个理由挡在他和外勤之间。

首先，梅林秃啊。秃不能戴假发吗？但是亚瑟说不同意就是不同意，假发走出去影响KINGSMAN的形象，打架时突然滑掉了怎么办？让对方嘲笑KINGSMAN只剩下头发都没有的老头子？不行的，如果绅士要戴假发，那就乖乖当个静静的处子吧。

梅林还是大近视。KINGSMAN的骑士需要具备一边取人性命，一边能够稳稳端着酒杯的细腻和优雅，不然和战场上一味往前冲的士兵有什么区别。可是梅林自己都说了他最爱拿枪扫射，因为不用瞄准。于是热血如他只能每天在家里奶孩子喂小狗。

还有就是哈利老师。梅林老师出外勤谁指挥哈利哈特？他一人能把后勤人员折腾的人仰马翻，要不是梅林知道哈利那么多秘密，哪能降服的住。不能一起出外勤看着他吗？不能，亚瑟直摇头，两人要打起来，马上就打起来。

但其实最致命一个死穴还是梅林并非出生上等阶级，他虽然推荐了李·尤文，但亚瑟从没正眼看过这小伙子一眼。这个令人恼火的惯例直到大贵族哈利哈特强行推荐了李年轻的儿子埃格西才被打破，哈利哈特是出于当年的负罪感，但于梅林心里又是另一番滋味。梅林只能一边眼睁睁的看着比正午的阳光还要热烈的埃格西一路追着哈利哈特蹦蹦跳跳，连捉到一只蚂蚱也要展示给哈利哈特看，一边心里无比羡慕，心想算算Q跟着自己时间最长，为什么自己从来没有这样的待遇。

况且，Q居然每隔一段时间都要去给任务中的双零特工送东西。对此Q唉声叹气抱怨练天。他甚至向M先生提交了一份满满五页的关于“KINGSMAN和MI6特工公平合理相互交换”的报告，他提出如果非要军需官出马的话，那让梅林代他去好了。M先生还没看完脸就绿了，这个不行，不行的，MI6和KINGSMAN的人怎么能替来替去。

于是Q在恼羞成怒下嘲讽腔又开了：“当时也不知是谁缺人手急着问我借特工。”当时梅林在三人视频会议的那头听得清清楚楚，无言以对只能不停抓他的光头，差点挠下一层头皮。

M先生懒得纠正他，就把他撵回了Q支部。

 

“只接受地面交通绝对不坐飞机。”

军需官刚开始还能不惜以要他坐飞机就辞职威胁M，声嘶力竭得强调自己的外勤范围必须是火车所能到达的地方。只要不坐飞机，他就能心甘情愿搭乘轮船横渡英吉利海峡，然后再攀上火车慢腾腾朝着詹姆斯邦德的方向开过去，这虽然给MI6的预算带来了一笔不大不小的负担，但M先生还是微笑着同意了。因为坐交通工具这事就像是在逛甜品屋，你吃了草莓蛋糕，就想巧克力蛋糕估计也很好吃，然后不知不觉间抹茶味的你也尝过了，等到对方把生姜味的蛋糕送到你面前，拒绝已经来不及了。于是当他吞了一把安眠药躺在经济舱的座椅里，被两个大胖子夹在中间时，仅存的一点意识就是生那位远在天边的梅老师的气，自己的飞机恐惧症还不是梅林闹出来的？

 

只因为梅林笑呵呵的一句：“Q我想带你看绝无仅有的风景。”他就乖乖坐上了梅林新研发的飞行器。

作孽呀！梅林老师开个自制小飞机在KINGSMAN庄园的草场上绕圈飞都能以为自己是在出外勤。

他心爱的梅林老师不仅是个理科宅，在艺术方面也有不一般的造诣，但在小飞机一飞冲天的瞬间，Q甚至都来不及称赞一番飞行器美丽的流线型身体，更别提欣赏庄园风景了。天旋地转间他只来得及大喊：“梅——————林——————”

结果兴高采烈的梅林老师以为他的得意门生已经被自己精湛的驾驶技术和庄园壮阔的景色迷倒，这下更是来劲了。小飞机拨开云雾向上飞去，梅林的光头在璀璨夺目的阳光下闪闪发光。

“难道这不酷毙了吗，Q？”

由于载客位置是前后座的，梅林压根就没有注意到后座的Q脸色青的已经只剩下吐气的份了。小飞机围着庄园打转，KINGSMAN大宅的地皮面积能抵得上至少二十个纽约中央公园，在春夏交接的季节里，一望无际的绿色铺成开来，像是打翻了一地青草汁。梅林心满意足的开了半小时飞机，等到他在意犹未尽中慢慢降下高度，才发现自己心爱的学生差点没了性命。

Q是不能理解七八年之后的埃格西坐在梅林老师的老古董上没心没肺哈哈大笑的样子。要他一边享受连续360度大翻身一边大叫“梅林老师是这世上最酷的人”这样的事，十把枪抵着他脑袋威胁他也绝对笑不出来。

等到梅林紧急迫降，并怀着歉意将Q从客座拖出来，年轻人双腿打颤直接跪倒在了草地上。

“二十多岁的年轻人，居然要老骨头来背吗？”梅林叉着腰说。

然而Q已然说不出话。于是梅林只能像捏猫后颈一样把他捏起来甩在自己背上。Q像小动物一样在梅林背上趴了一路，两只胳膊伸在前面晃晃荡荡撞着梅林的胸膛。

迫降区离大宅有一段距离，四十五岁的梅林背着Q一脚高一脚低在草场上跋涉了半天才走到大路上。在晚风的温柔地吹拂下，Q虽然是慢慢找回了双腿，但却一点都没有要自己下来走的意思。他虽然看上去是瘦得像是营养不良，但终究还是二十多岁年轻人的体重，可是梅林没有抱怨，任由Q把脑袋搁在自己的肩膀上，还叮嘱Q夹紧他的腰，他担心Q滑下去，时不时像玩举高高一样把Q往上抛一抛。

当他们终于踏上KINGSMAN大宅的台阶时，Q突然伸手摸了摸梅林光溜溜的脑袋，“梅老师，你的头在发热。”

梅林一时间不知该哭还是该笑。

 

Q这次突然自己提出说要出外勤，梅林才真正意识到了事情的严重性。但是他还没来得及发表自己的意见，这位学生就说到做到，当天午休就和M先生打了申请，梅林本来还指望M先生再次将Q驳回，结果M先生几乎快把脚都举到空中来赞同Q这个大胆的举动了。

主将出征，MI6这台几乎快要散架的机器猛然之间又醒了过来，以令梅林目瞪口呆的速度轰隆隆向前滚去，只用了一个下午和晚上就办妥了Q所需要的一切证件。然后第二天一早，当梅林坐在餐厅心事重重喝咖啡的时候，Q戴着一顶厚厚的毛线帽，背着一个斜挎包就来说再见了。

“那是做什么？”梅林指着帽子问。

“未雨绸缪，梅林老师，这个季节的斯德哥尔摩有点冷。”

梅林揉了揉太阳穴，Q呀。

“MI6马上就要搬去新址了，就算我平安归来，”Q清了清嗓子，“也要好久才能再来看梅林老师了。”

梅林什么话都说不出来，他的心脏猛然剧烈地跳动起来，他感到强烈的后悔，却只能得出刚才不该喝这杯咖啡的结论。

“梅林老师会挂念我的吧？”Q尖锐地说。

梅林抬起了他榛子色眼睛，在清晨冰凉的阳光下它们微微泛绿。他慢慢摘下了眼镜，还需用更多语言来表述心情吗？Q穿着和他同一个牌子军绿色的防水风衣，只不过梅林是收腰短款，Q是及膝长款。

 

*

年轻的军需官需要扮演一个饵的角色。

他堂而皇之的出现在阿兰达机场，在行李传送带边敲着手指等了二十分钟，才提着小箱子慢悠悠的钻进一辆黑色的面包车，这一切都故意让敌人的监控摄像头拍到了。如果一切顺利的话，按照M先生的计划——简单概括——怀揣着绝对机密的鲜嫩美味的军需官会把敌人引过来。等到敌人像马蜂一样涌过来的时候，007就能声东击西把马蜂窝给捅了。况且，MI6需要Q实地去敌人的电脑上窃取一些事关重大的资料。

然而当Q形影单只走在斯德哥尔摩大街上的时候，他立刻意识到这真的是他出外勤以来最糟糕的天气，在咆哮的大风里别说做任务，他根本连步子都迈不开，更别说脸上还戴着之前在安全屋里花了三小时画的易容妆。等到他钻出装饰得和地下洞穴般的地铁站，外面又下起了瓢泼大雨，他裹紧了军绿色的厚大衣，将帽子严严实实罩着脑袋，一路贴着墙壁往前挪，斯德哥尔摩的战后重建区由一方方水泥铸成，上面开着马蜂窝般密集的长方形窗户，方圆十几千米也看不到一棵树。这类型的建筑有它的专有名词叫Post War Architecture，它们凝重得就如该城市糟糕的天气和铁打的阴云。

他哆哆嗦嗦打开了收讯器：“Q报告上线。”

“早安，Q。”一阵噼里啪啦的杂音后，收讯器那边传来了熟悉的声音，“听说斯德哥尔摩的天气不错，非常适合在街上游泳。”

 

梅林第一次来向MI6借人的时候Q心里满满恶意的高兴：“一天到晚往外面送人的你也知道要来借人！”

他既巴望梅林借得到人，又巴望梅林借不到人。梅林在M先生的办公室谈了三个多小时，填的申请文件堆得有三英寸高，Q来来回回在钱小姐的秘书办公室探头探脑了好久，最后终于忍不住问：“梅林老师来借谁？”

梅林不是来借他，这让Q满心失望更不想把双零给他，007明明是他手下的特工，凭什么借给梅林老师，加拉哈德他们都干什么去了？喝醉了上不了班吗？好在是M先生接下来的Q也不能说什么反对的话。军需官闷闷不乐一路护送梅林到门口，最后哀怨地补了一句：“你什么时候来借我？”

梅林签了一下午保密协议头晕眼花，只能硬着心肠冲他摆摆手说下次吧下次。

然而做任务的时候梅林打电话来说要一起连线。保密协议上的确是这么写的，借特工是一件相当敏感的事情，只有涉及任务的几个高阶官员会知道，万一任务期间出了事情谁负责？后续怎么收尾？这些都需要白纸黑字写清楚。因为007必须要秘密出任务，而为了保证人手不会不足，梅林可以加入指挥。但是这个电话让Q火冒三丈，他直接吼了过去：“梅林老师不用操心，我和邦德能将这事情处理的很好！”

然而三分钟后事态突然失控，监视笔电上弹出小窗口，红色警告灯开始呼啸起来。在被拒绝后，万分焦急的梅林老师当机立断黑进了Q的指挥系统。军需官咬破了嘴唇一下子张开了所有防护程序，他一边指挥邦德一边噼里啪啦的打补丁试图把几乎快从程序里钻出来的梅林老师按回去。

他的耳边划过梅林断断续续的声音：“Q……我们可……以……一起指挥……”但是Q实在太生气，他完全忘记了和梅林一起指挥原本是他的日思夜想地事情，他恼梅林居然又打公用线路，恼梅林居然借的是邦德不是借他，恼梅林不信任他和邦德能单独替KINGSMAN收烂摊子，而且更为火上浇油的是，梅林居然挂了电话就一声不响黑进了他的指挥系统。这成何体统！

“泼出去的水是收不回来的。”军需官揉了揉被汗浸湿的卷发，咬着牙敲了最后一段程序的回车，小窗口灭了，梅林被一脚踢了出去。

 

“看起来你已经游过泳了。”对方语音低沉，却十分轻松。

Q吃了一大口风，他一把掐断连接。见了鬼。然而由不得他拒绝，三秒钟后连接器突然又自动上线。“我以为，以你和我说再见时那闷闷不乐的口气，你会很乐意在当下听到我的声音的，Q。”

“梅林老师。”Q咬着嘴唇，声音听不出情绪。

在几乎要听不清对方声音的狂风暴雨里，梅林三言两语向Q解释了事情的经过：他跑去找了M先生，阐述了他非常清楚这是一场对于MI6来说胜者为王，败者为寇的行动。作为现今大英帝国除Q以外最厉害的战斗高阶指挥官及黑客，他愿意秘密将自己无偿出借给MI6使用，如果战斗胜利，MI6无需提及他的名字，亚瑟也不用知道。他不要加班费，不要名利，不要升迁，什么都不要，只要这场战斗胜利。M先生瞪了他足足五分钟，试图从他脸上找出动机。然而梅林决心已定，只等M点头。

“梅林先生，先不要太过自信，我们不能忽略在你的指挥下，任务依旧可能失败这样的可能性。到时候谁去替这位年轻地军需官收尸？MI6？KINGSMAN？”

“我相信如果这次任务失败，MI6得要花一段时间才能重整旗鼓，于是我倾向于不要先下最坏的结论。”

“我们需要争对一切结果写好应对方针，梅林。”

“你不想赢吗，M先生？你想看着垂垂老矣的帝国进一步被新时代的旧轮碾碎，当后人书写秘密情报局的历史，指点着当年本可以摧枯拉朽重造荣耀的旧轮，却被断送在了你的手里？”

M简直不能相信自己的耳朵，真是一位可怜的爱国志士！这还是他认识的KINGSMAN后勤总指挥官吗？于是梅林又坐在他办公室里花了一下午签协议。协议签好，钱小姐来报告来说Q已经着陆阿兰达。

 

Q难掩自己嘴角的发苦的笑容 。梅林有多少爱国心他一清二楚，他们都没有受过严格的军人训练，没有像邦德一样参加过皇家海军，更没有被为国献身这样的精神洗脑，他无法嘲笑邦德，无法不尊敬邦德，只是他和梅林都不是那样的人。

他终于走到了目的地，面前巨大的水泥建筑物在冰冷的空气里张开了大口。

梅林老师呀梅林老师，一张刀子嘴，却一辈子为自己的学生操碎了心。不是说了做特工的，不能，不允许，不应该在任务里夹杂私人感情吗？但是任务三天不能完成，梅林老师就三天都不能睡个好觉，他能让梅林老师睡不了好觉吗？他和梅林老师搭档，虽然这样的搭档并非他心里一直向往的那样，但也是够了，他能再调皮捣蛋，三十四岁了还不知进退，眼睁睁让梅林听着他去送死的声音吗？

“梅林老师，我完成任务就来看你。”军需官轻快地说。害怕自己眼泪流下来，他深吸一口气，拉开了大门。他决定在最短地时间内把资料搞到手。

“我来这里见米拉小姐。”扯下帽子撸了撸乱糟糟的头发，修理工Q露出一个乖巧的笑容，“我有预约。”

 

*

计划当然不会顺利。

一个小时候后Q的身份就暴露了，对方接了一个电话，应了几声后挂断。身材高挑的女人慢吞吞把一头金发拢到脑后：“好生荣幸呀，军需官先生。”

Q从面前的电脑前抬起头，他顶替了本来要去该公司修理电子线路的技工，这会儿正一边装作忙活修理，顺手盗取机密。是主机，还是员工笔记本，并没有太大关系，只要是连接着公司网络的机器。他已经将拇指盖大小的U盘通过电脑接入了小笔记本，那U盘划入接口，像一块堵在连接处不起眼的小橡皮膏。

女人叹了一口气：“你真的会认为在这样重大的关头，我会找人来修电脑？然后张开双臂，让MI6的军需官就这么堂堂正正正跨进门？”

Q没有这么认为。

“你们MI6的人，总是成对儿的出现。看似是一个人，其实是两个。”女人嘲讽道，“收讯器的状况如何？反入侵的程序没有侵吞你们主机，突然发生让你惶恐的断连吧？”

Q挑了挑眉，收讯器里梅林老师的呼吸声他能听得清清楚。梅林的手指悬在键盘上方，发出一声轻笑。

“没有。”Q耸耸肩。

女人猛的从裤腰里拔出了枪，但是Q的速度比她要快的多，他猛地跃起来一个腾空从桌上滚了过去，随后整个人向前扑倒，女人被巨大地力量撞得向后翻去，Q敏捷地抓住了她持枪的手，随着一声轻响女人的手腕被拧得脱了臼，Q敏捷地掏出一把小麻醉枪，对着她的胸膛毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机，然后他停住听了两秒，警报没有响，他把女人的枪塞进自己怀里。

“你从哪里学的这个？”梅林问。

“邦德。”Q拉过电脑，飞速地扫了一眼。

“邦德教你这个？”

“毕竟我要陪他出外勤。”Q说，文件在传输，他手指一滑，然而只有第一页有字，剩下一百零八页都是空白，“该死！”他骂道，“梅林，给我一条最近通往主控室的通道。”

二十二层楼，三十米的通风管暗道，五十米满是玻璃碎片的道路，十分钟的正面冲突，一条左肩膀，他用完了所有的麻醉针才撞进主控室，留下身后一路东倒西歪的“尸体”，血水和汗液浸湿了他的脸。Q感觉自己像詹姆斯邦德一样英勇。

“他们在源源不断涌过来。”梅林的声音听不出语气，“四分钟。你为什么不用枪？”

“我在存子弹。”有人抢先一步切断了主机的电源线路，Q框框框框打开了所有电闸窗口，他飞速替换了连接线，再把电闸一个个推下来。程序启动那让人熟悉的呼吸声突然低鸣了起来。

“三分钟，Q”梅林提醒，“他们堵住了主出路口。”

“闭嘴，梅林。”Q扶着桌子，看着面前地显示屏幕一个个亮起来，一面控制不住喃喃着快，快，快，快，快啊。他浑身发抖，手摸过的地方全是血手印。

[登录名：_______]

[密码：_________]

Q将能够远程传输操控地橡皮膏U盘和一个方盒子塞进连接口，紧接着小黑窗就跳了出来，刷刷开始自己滚动起数字和各种字符字母。

“一分钟。”梅林说。然后他话音还没有落主机室的门就发出一声哀嚎，脚步声像潮水一样涌进来，枪上膛的声音像是连绵不断的惊雷。Q尖叫起来，“把走廊炸了梅林！”他刚才一路闯进来时已经排好了远程遥控炸弹。

“现在炸了等第二批冲过来的时候你就无路可走了Q……”梅林咬牙道。

“但我有足够地时间了！现在就炸！”Q命令。

巨大的爆炸声近的仿佛就在耳边，地面迅速塌陷，气流将门撞得像纸片一样飞了出去，Q一矮身钻到了桌子底下，热气流撕扯着他脸上的肌肤，整个房间簌簌发抖，裂缝像爬山虎一样攀上了水泥墙壁。三十秒后Q探出身体检查他的破译进度，然而令他目瞪口呆的是屏幕上已然闪烁着[没有可行匹配]。

“梅林。”他茫然的重复，“没有可行匹配……”

收讯器里没有反应。

“梅林！！！！！！”

他按了重启，可那一头的梅林还是没有反应。

Q整个人都趴在了桌上，手指在键盘上飞速敲打，“没有可行匹配……没有可行匹配……”他听见了远处再次响起的脚步声，牙关咯咯打颤，现在能将他和死神阻隔开的就是这条裂缝了。没有可行匹配，怎么可能，不是数字，不是字母，不是字符，关键字，关键字……他破不了这个，他破不了这个……汗水一滴滴落下，粘湿了他满是血痕的双手。他猛然想起了詹姆斯邦德，邦德在哪里？千万不能死，不值得，他不值得……

咔哒一声，主机屏幕猛然亮了，

[正在登陆……]

“你……有三……分……钟，Q……”收讯器尖锐了叫了一声，随后发出沙沙的怪音，像是坏掉的收音机调频。

“梅林老师！梅林老师！”Q浑身发抖，但是手指没有停，半是激动，半是委屈，更多的是大难临头的恐惧。

上帝啊！他所顶礼膜拜的上帝！

“……走运的是，你不是一个……人在做任务，Q。我总是有计划方案B……”梅林说，他的声音里满是焦虑，“刚才的冲击让收讯连接不太好，我正在调控。”

“梅林老师是怎么做的？”Q的手指在键盘上起舞。

“这要等你回来才能和你说了，感谢这个不是掌纹密码，那个我可破不了。”

远处的喊叫声更近了，只要他们跨过刚刚大爆炸留下的深沟，主机房的大门就完全向他们敞开，三个梯队枪手的子弹将从背后全部送入Q的胸膛。

“二分钟，Q！”

“我知道，梅林老师，我知道。”军需官的声音突然变得温柔起来，他的蓝眼睛亮的发绿。

[上传进度10%]

“Q。”梅林咬着牙。Q已经无路可以走了，他可以在主控室里等死，趴在他这辈子都离不开的电脑前，听着机器转动的轰鸣，也可以迎着如马蜂归巢一般的敌人而去，在一秒内被打成蜂窝；除非他是詹姆斯邦德，受过特殊训练，有三十多年战斗经验，除非——

小小的U盘闪烁着滴溜溜的红光。

[上传进度30%]

Q叹了口气，停下了手中的动作。他的手指依然在发抖，依然半个身子趴在电脑桌上。最后他喘着气，强迫自己动起来，慢慢挪离门口，他跪坐在主控室机器下的阴影里，慢慢从外套里掏出了从女人夺过来的枪。敌人的脚步声像潮水一样涌了过来，枪上膛的声音像是连绵不断的惊雷。

咔哒一声，Q将子弹上膛。他还有四发。三发给敌人，一发给自己。

“Q，我教了你是最久的，但是我宁愿听着你在连接线那头断气，也不想坐在办公室里由别人来通知我你因公殉职。不过你记住了，如果他们是将你抬回来的，我一次都不会看你。一次都不会去。”

“梅林老师，你废话真的好多。”大难临头，Q突然笑了，泪水刷的流了下来，“怪不得你被禁止和哈利哈特一起出任务，如果他在这样地要紧关头听到你说这样的话，肯定会用雨伞揍你。”

梅林糊涂了。

军需官小心翼翼从口袋里掏出一个信号发射器和另外一个小巧玲珑的收讯器，他将收讯器塞进空着的那只耳朵，信号发射器显示屏上的数字在迅速减小。

[100m]，[50m]，[20m]……[5m]

“我们MI6上上下下所有人，都相信着詹姆斯邦德啊。”

在猛然响起的爆炸声里，Q紧紧捂住耳朵，整个人都匍匐在地上，主机房尘埃飞扬。下一秒，令Q汗毛倒竖的震耳的枪声就刺破了空气。他的新收讯器发出咔哒一声轻响开始运转起来。

“我的计划B，梅林老师。”

在枪声暂时停下的几秒内，詹姆斯邦德冷冷的声音从收讯器那头传了过来：“如果想要Q，你们得踏过我冰凉的尸体。”

 

[上传进度100%]

 

*

秘密情报局打了一个漂亮地翻身仗。等Q在任务完成后慢吞吞地坐火车横跨一个欧洲，再从海上飘回到伦敦，MI6已经搬进了新大楼。他们在新址的室内靶场办了一个小小的庆祝活动，詹姆斯邦德又是那个拯救全人类的主角，他不仅及时赶到救了Q，还将敌人的老巢一巴掌拍成了废墟。危机解除，他被奖励两周休假。派对比上次在KINGSMAN大宅举办的那场要热闹的多，虽然人数减少了不少，但大家都放下了重重心事，连M先生都笑容满面地端着他的香槟和每个人问好。但是梅林没有来。正如他所要求的那样，任务的胜利不属于他。

年轻的军需官才从火车站赶回来，进门的时候外套都没来得及脱，就被推着上台，还没有等他回过神来，手上已经被塞了三只麦克风。他像捧着束假花一样尴尬地站在聚光灯下，支吾了半天，也没有想出说什么话能不提及梅林。若不是梅林，他怎么完得成任务拿得到资料，怎么还会站在这里，但是梅林是重大机密，比他一生中犯下的最严重的错误——拖垮KINGSMAN的防控——还要难以启齿。他感到M的眼睛比聚光灯还要亮，它们一眨不眨地盯在他的脸上。

“我要……谢谢詹姆斯邦德。”军需官抬起左手揉了揉鼻尖，然而话筒脱手滑到地上，发出震耳的尖叫。但是人群却为这位MI6不倒的传奇再次欢呼起来。Q一面道歉一面下台，大家都激动地簇拥着他，问候他肩膀的伤势，他一再强调自己不喝酒，但转眼手上还是糊里糊涂地捧上了一杯。等他终于得体又有礼地挤出人群，Q毫不犹豫把酒杯轻轻放在了转角的小桌上，然后就迫不及待的往Q支部走去。他没有意识到M先生的眼睛一直粘在他身上。

他的新办公室看起来和原先没有什么不同，一样没有窗户，房间是大了一点，但也没有大多少。他的指挥台在正前方，M先生又新给他增加了一排显示屏，Q很满意，看来M先生对他同时阅读多个视频内容的能力十分有信心。他穿过支部办公员的两排桌子，和地上堆着没有来得及清理完毕的纸箱和杂物，径直走向自己的指挥台。他的Q10马克杯在指挥台上等他。杯里的茶渍已经被贴心的情报人员洗干净，但内壁微黄，因为他每天都在用。

他从储物柜里翻出茶包扔在桌上，然后开始拿水壶煮水，等水开的那两分钟他抱着胳膊盯着电水壶发呆，看热气一点点模糊了水位线。然后他倒水，泡茶，两分钟后他把茶包扔进垃圾桶，端着热茶敲了敲指挥台上他专用键盘的空格。面前由显示屏堆成的墙壁呼得一声亮起光来，将他包裹了进去。

他拉过一张椅子，从自己的挎包里掏出随身笔电，然后插上连接线，接上MI6的电网。他打开了监控，毫不意外，所有的眼都被拔了。他喝了一口茶又打开了排查程序，结果程序显示防控的破损程度不容乐观 。Q叹了一口气揉揉乱发，开始噼里啪啦打起字来。

“梅林梅林。”他戳戳电脑屏幕，像是在和人讲话，“梅林老师，是乘人之危的小人。”

 

KINGSMAN总有聚会，而且数目起码是MI6的五倍，有钱的绅士们总有本事拿各种各样稀奇古怪的理由当借口，一次次聚在一起开他们的私密小派对。要是他们知道梅林研发了个新玩意，能连着开两场，于是梅林从来不谈他的武器研究。然而能将Q从电脑前拉开去参加一个群聚的无非就是一件事：他的梅林老师去了那个群聚。

反正具体是什么活动他早忘了，梅林端着马天尼和亚瑟讲完话，一转身和Q撞了个面对面，他还未来得及开口，Q手一伸就拿走了他杯子上搭着的橄榄串。

“梅林老师，我可以要你的橄榄吗？”他拿着橄榄串问。

“等等，这是我的。”梅林瞪了Q一眼，后者像猫一样笑了起来。

“真是够了，我本来就不想要你的。”Q说，张口就吃了一个橄榄，然后一面咀嚼一面把牙签上剩下的那个举到梅林面前，“老师还要吗？”

梅林的眉头皱成了一个八字，榛绿色的眼睛在迪斯科球炫目的七彩灯光下闪闪发光，他头一偏一伸就从Q手上把橄榄吃了，后者害怕签子划到梅林的嘴，吓得一动不敢动。Q没想到梅林真敢吃。

“你再去吧台给我拿一串来。”梅林轻松地说。

 

真的也不能怪Q整天梅林老师长梅林老师短，若不是梅林一把年纪依然孩子气，地鼠游戏怎么能一玩就是六年也没有厌倦。Q又不能一边口口声声：“我马上要回支部了梅林老师你有话快说，给你一分钟”，一边摇旗呐喊：“梅林老师你要对你的学生负责”，毕竟他已经是泼出去的水了。他不是讲话和行动都直来直去的埃格西。埃格西为自己降落伞打不开，并以为会因此送掉性命的事居然去大声质问梅林“你是不是在针对我”，结果被梅林一句“有抱怨来我耳边悄悄说”给顶了回去。Q听闻了这事差点笑岔气，这句话还是他在和梅林怄气时对梅林说的，他完全可以想想埃格西那张“梅林老师你居然不对你的学生负责”的愤怒脸。然而打死Q都不会去问梅林“为什么不留我在身边”，因为梅林就是这样流氓的人，要不然怎么说烧他电脑就烧他电脑？更何况梅林的测试从来都是邪恶的，栽了跟头只能自认倒霉。

可是最先招惹他的，却还不是梅林老师？他们认识地时间太久，可能梅林老师自己都忘记了。

 

在梅林卖掉自己的房子，搬进KINGSMAN大宅之前，Q是他家的常客。梅林的家总是像没有人住一样一尘不染，等到某天两人肚子饿了，又厌倦了外卖，于是打开冰箱时，Q才意识到梅林不光有洁癖，冰箱里也干净到几乎空空如也。

梅林挠挠光头，决定担当起家长的角色，去楼下的水果店买草莓。反正当时他是那么提议的：“我去买点草莓。”具体为什么肚子饿要去买草莓，Q也没意识到要问一问，梅林估计自己也没想清楚。半小时后梅林抱了三个大纸盒子的草莓，速冻食品，巧克力酱，鲜奶油回来了。

他们一边聊程序，一边拆了两个速冻披萨，梅林才突然想起微波炉坏了。

Q翻了个白眼，说那也罢吃草莓就行了。他主动撩起袖子开始洗草莓，然而梅林撕开巧克力酱，拿手指挖了一块吃了，然后突然手一伸，把剩下地抹在了Q的脸上。Q像被挠了的猫一样猛地跳起来，抓过了桌上地食用性奶油喷罐。

“等等，这是我的。”梅林瞪了他一眼。

“好吧。”Q一想有道理啊，那算了呗。结果梅林接过奶油喷罐就毫不犹豫地喷了他一脖子。Q爆炸了，下一秒他从塑料袋里翻出另外一罐，手一抬梅林的左手臂就白了。

两人面面相觑。梅林露出了一弯勾魂摄魄的笑容，Q还没有从他的眼角纹里回过神来就被喷了一头脸。这下Q的孩子气失控了，他用光了一瓶奶油，梅林像圣诞老人一样长了白胡子。两人在客厅里追追停停，在Q的小声咒骂下梅林笑得差点喘不过气。地板上全是奶油，梅林脚一滑就摔进了沙发里，然而跟着追过来的Q也没收住身子。他趴在梅林胸口笑了一分钟，把头发上的奶油都蹭到了梅林嘴上。等到Q终于回过神来，看到梅林近在咫尺的脸就僵住了。

“我，我这就起来。”他赶忙道歉。

然而梅林长长的手臂突然伸了过来，在空气中停了一秒，就落下来揉了揉Q的头毛。

当时是伦敦的冬天，“你的头发里藏着伦敦的雪。”梅林说。

这是Q唯一一次跌在梅林老师怀里。

 

十七年的年龄差算什么，世界上第一台电脑的BIOS还依然在MI6的主控室跑着。程序在不断进化和完善，但两个电脑宅都一头钻进了0与1的虚空里，在没有止境的道路上一直往前，梅林跑在他前面。

算一算两人分开后一年都见不上几次面，就算见面Q还高高竖起反骨，害的梅林连句话都不能讲流畅。然而在另一个别人都不知道的世界里，两人却你戳我一下，我捣你一下，闹得特别欢。Q在搞旁门左道上的确是天赋异禀，而梅林更是不落下风。如果梅林写一本《梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防》，这书一定会被封为黑客圣经，让网络上的游魂们在半夜里读地涕泗横流五体投地。梅林的《KINGSMAN新生训练手册》埃格西他们已经是人手一本了，连M先生的抽屉里都偷偷摸摸藏一本，以便随时和MI6新手训练场地教官们讨论，也不知道他是从哪里搞来的。

但有个眼梅林老师到死都没有发现，就是Q想插在他心里那个，可是就算发现了Q冷眼一撇他也就咽了下去。这眼要怎么插，Q自己也不知道，因为他到死也没认清自己对梅林老师是什么个想法。十二年来他一直想让梅林再摸一次他的脑袋，但梅林一次都没有。他不能向梅林讨，讨出来有什么意思，要梅老师自己主动。然而十二年过去了，Q发现让自己居然也安于现状，容易满足。梅林撵黏糊糊的他去洗澡，他也就乖乖去了，可是对着镜子看了半天，直到头发上的雪都化成水留下来，也没弄清刚才为什么心脏会漏跳一拍。他只知道若是破解了光头魔法师给他出的难题他就很高兴，破不了就很糟心。自己技不如人谁也不能怪，只能怪梅林老师太厉害，可他喜欢的还不是梅林老师十二年来依旧是那个需要让人仰望的存在？

 

*

军需官说了任务一完成就去看梅林那里看他，但一个月过去了他还是没能把这个承诺付诸现实。事实是他需要写外勤总结，需要率领虾兵蟹将清理敌军残党，需要在和M先生开会的时候头脑清醒，并至少发表一句说明他重视这样的会议并能体现他军需官身份的见解。就如他虽然心知肚明，但就是不愿意体谅梅林老师，007也是心知肚明，但就是不愿意体谅他。这次双零特工更是连草稿报告都懒得交就撒手去度假了。这意味着为了不落进度，Q需要写双份报告，军需官焦躁地揉了十分钟脑袋，最终还是拉过了邦德的任务评估单。更雪上加霜的是，武器开发小组扔了有六英寸高的图样需要他审核进度。

报应。

他的确生过梅林老师的气，可他还没有气到神志不清地发表一些“梅林老师，我再也不去看你”的言论。就算他再想回去看梅林，MI6摔给他的没有任何公休24/7运转的时间表也排不进来回六小时的火车。刚加入MI6的时候他还试图和时间赛跑，玩命的干活希望有一天能提早下班，然而Q很快就认清了一个事实：工作永远不可能做完。Q不是没想过像007一样假公济私用一下MI6的直升飞机，然而这个想法还没有百分之百成型就被他掐死在了脑沟里。

想问梅林老师的话这辈子Q都问不出口，这使得早年的他在烦恼中几近偏激。直到有一天，拆弹小组被经过三重加密的爆炸物难住，M先生亲临现场，却汗流浃背，整个支部面面相觑最后都将心惊胆战的目光汇聚到站在房间中心的Q的身上时，他才突然体会到了梅林的良苦用心。

梅林这次要创造的是主将，绝不是谁的后备军。Q不会被用来替代谁，因为Q就是Q，不是加拉哈德，不是兰斯洛特，也不会是梅林。巫术计划在Q被录用那一刻就成了神话，因为英国秘密情报局从来没有雇佣过四十岁以下的军需官，而Q加入MI6那年，只有二十八岁。

Q绝不糊涂，硬要给负面评价评估人员也只会谨慎地表示“Q有时太过细腻”，军需官心思缜密到在看到“user=sa;pwd=******”也会分出三分之一秒考虑一下代码是不是有连接串加密的可能性。梅林老师的确可以创造神话，但是Q也有怄气的权利，为什么不呢？何况梅林也没有因此而生气。

如今他坐在堆满了文件摇摇欲坠的控制台前，转着笔，一会儿停下来在图纸上写写画画，Q写了会儿，咕咕哝哝停下来戳戳随身笔电，然后又继续写，如此反复。时间过去那么久，再大的气也早就平了，可他也就此习惯了抢白梅林老师，讲话不留情面，发牢骚，或是不讲话，一直不讲话。但这又有什么关系呢？就算他不回去看梅林，梅林也一直在电脑那边陪着他。如果说见面时两人之间像是相隔千里，不见面时，却近的仿佛每分每秒都肌肤相亲。

主屏幕上字符像流星一样飞速划过，机器嗡嗡作响如情人低语。

Q一点都不着急。

在一年里屈指可数的见面上，梅林面对Q尖刻的讲话方式刚开始还眨巴着榛绿色的眼睛，装作不清楚自己的学生到底着了什么魔，随后就逆来受顺，并且能笑脸相迎。梅林自己心里清楚，把Q送走的那一刻就标志着旧时光再也不会回来了。

 

四年前，隔着梅林旧公寓两条街的Foo Bar拆了。拆前梅林正好有事去了一趟MI6，就顺便拐了一趟支部，问Q想不想一起回去看看，然而后者脸都没有抬：“梅林老师没有看见我正忙着么？”

梅林抱着手臂靠着指挥台，环顾左右情报人员好奇的目光，十分尴尬：“那你在忙什么？”

他和Q穿着一模一样的V领褐色毛衣，戴着同款眼镜，更可怕的是，由于考虑到刚才的会议要持续整个早上，他把自己的马克杯都捎过来了，现在它正端端正正和Q的马克杯挨在一块儿。周围情报人员的目光锐利得好似鹰眼，几乎快把梅林烧穿了。

“MI6的机密。”Q看着图纸，一边伸手拿起杯子想喝茶，结果拿错了，呛了一口梅林的咖啡。

梅林差点笑出声。他和Q之间就如一张白纸，早就毫无秘密可言了。他们互相监控，一切密码都成了虚设，哪还有什么不能讲的机密？

梅林弯下了腰：“我们去餐厅聊，我给你买午餐。”

Q抹抹嘴，看了一眼表：“离午餐时间还有十分钟。”

梅林抱着手臂等了十分钟。然而十分钟后Q又表示，还没写完，不去，真的不去，午饭可以等会儿吃，梅林老师你先走吧。

结果梅林拿起两人的杯子碰了碰，在吸引了所有人的目光后大声说：“Sudo，Q，我们去吃午饭。”

在Q支部的哄堂大笑下Q摔了笔仓皇而逃。流氓！梅林老师太流氓！

梅林一路追着他去了餐厅，Q还没警告完“梅林老师不许再讲老掉牙的程序员笑话”，紧接着两人为谁付钱又斗起了嘴。梅林坚持自己已经说过要给Q买了，然而Q晃了晃MI6员工卡：“我刷是免费的，梅林老师，把你的盘子拿过来我一起付。”Q毅然决然，最后梅林妥协了，他再三道谢，Q给了他一个白眼，花了很大的力气才克制住不脱口而出：怎么好意思让梅林老师付账？学生都有工作了请你还不行？何况一年都和梅林老师吃不上一次饭！

两人挑了太阳晒不到的位置坐下来，Q挖着酸奶不讲话。

“所以你到底和不和我去Foo Bar？”

“不去。”

“ 我挺想把以前我们一直坐的那张木头桌子买回来，反正要拆我去买说不定还直接送给我。”

Q停下了捣酸奶的手，尖刻地说：“梅林老师，挽留就显得刻意了，这样的挽留是无济于事的。”

 

Foo Bar大概是除了梅林家以外两人最常用的碰面地点。因为Foo Bar这个名词也是一个程序员之间的冷笑话。Q第一次去Foo Bar的时候就很确定梅林定然是特意把自己的公寓买了在这家酒吧旁边，因为在这间酒吧里厮混的全是黑客，或者说好听点，程序员。他们背着各式各样自己改装的移动工作站，看起来不修边幅但是智慧卓群，烟雾缭绕的派对从晚上九点开始能狂欢到第二天清晨。

Q和梅林总是占角落里的那张桌子，不喧不闹，一人一台电脑，面对面一坐就是一个通宵。魔法师梅林就在这间Foo Bar里的传说盛嚣尘上，并且传说很肯定的表示魔法师已经找到了能将自己毕生心血传授的学徒。但是梅林的目光在镜片后面闪闪烁烁，每次都乐呵呵地表示“不，你们找错人了，我不是梅林。”他端着Guinness和其他人打的火热，一眨眼又回到桌子边，在Q愤怒的眼神里将他刚筑起的防线拆得一干二净，就好像酒精压根就没有影响到他的思考能力。

Q咬着果汁吸管，气鼓鼓地拿手指敲桌子“这里太吵了！我没法集中精神！”他眼睁睁的看着两个黑客说较量就较量起来，一时间人群全部哄了过去将两人围在中间，醉鬼们大声喧哗，鼓劲的鼓劲，咒骂的咒骂。

“你需要一点压力！这根本就是小意思！”梅林在噪音中吼他，“如果能折磨到你的神经！那我们就来对了地方！”

“你不能指望我被绑在铁轨上一边看着火车朝我冲来一边面不改色的编程！”

梅林挠挠光头：“这不是指望！这是迟早的事情！”

“那是完全不必要的！我的工作不会涉及那样的环境！”

梅林哈哈大笑。

 

“我们的那一代已经死了，梅林老师。现在程序员去谷歌工作赚的钱是自己在家瞎折腾的十倍。就算碰上匿名金主，干成了的确能捞上一大笔，但毕竟不是稳定工作。二十年前大家还不清楚机密是怎么泄露的，而现在大家都知道了黑客是怎么回事，盗取私人信息是违法的，公司机密更是能让你将牢底坐穿。Foo Bar开不下去是必然的，那个老板叫什么？吉姆？弗雷德？我不记得了，但是若他再不卖，被警察秘密造访是迟早的事情。” Q面无表情搅着酸奶。

梅林干完最后一口三明治，拍拍手：“我想你比我更清楚谁是那个更怀旧的人。”

Q猛地抬起头，蓝色的眼睛发亮，里面像是有泪光。他瞪着梅林，梅林抱着手臂，修长的手指拂过嘴唇，毫不避讳他的目光。几秒后Q垂下眼睛看了眼手表：“梅林老师，下午的工作马上要开始了，你还有什么想说的？”

“有谁是不仰赖旧时光活着的Q？你不能等到一切痕迹都灰飞烟灭了才后悔。”

正午的太阳转了个身，将光洒在Q的脸上，年轻人眨了眨眼倏地站起来，梅林的抬头纹仿佛是山川，可从什么时候开始，梅林连不笑的时候眼角也有细纹了？他端起Q10马克杯，梅林的眼睛移到了自己写的那个Q字上。

“我回支部了，梅林老师，下午邦德有一个重要的行动需要指挥。”Q轻声说，他停顿了一下，补充道，“有空我再来看你。”

 

酒吧里烟雾升腾，在喧闹声里，叫吉姆的酒吧老板搓着手走过来，他在桌边站了一会儿，但是梅林和Q两人全神贯注地盯着电脑屏幕，根本没有注意到他的到来。

老板凑了过去：“你俩是情侣吗？”

“我们是。”梅林头也不抬。

“可以给我们情侣套餐吗？”Q笑嘻嘻地接道。身为前役黑客的老板刚刚新推出了情侣程序员来酒吧啤酒买一送一的套餐。

望着酒吧老板行云流水拈起两只大玻璃杯，唰唰打酒的背影，Q停下了手中的动作：“他真的信了？”

“那又怎样，我们得到免费的一杯啤酒。”

“我不喝啤酒，你得喝两杯了。”

“拜托Q，让该死的果汁滚一边去，你需要放轻松。”梅林腾出一只手压了一口黑啤，“……不过你不应该停下打字的手。”

“哦该死！”Q咒骂道，将视线移回了电脑屏幕。

然而当晚事态又失控了，Q想不明白为什么只要牵涉到梅林，事态就容易失控。首先是酒吧老板莫名其妙地发表了一番祝酒词，喝嗨了的人们发出热烈地欢呼，将手中的啤酒一饮而尽，在他们争相续杯的间隙，酒吧老板突然话锋一转：“大家都知道我在近期推出了情侣程序员来酒吧啤酒买一送一的套餐，这就是为了鼓励大家在娶了自己电脑的同时也不要忘记……”他的声音被酒鬼地叫嚷盖过了：“我们没有孤身一人！我们不寂寞！”

酒吧老板大笑：“瑞克你个大笨蛋！”他敲敲杯子：“这套餐得到了大家的积极响应！让我们来为角落里这一对情人干杯！”

所有人的目光都瞬间集中到了梅林和Q的身上，Q茫然地抬起头，敲键盘的手指没有停。

“老天！他们简直是面向对象编程的典范！”瑞克大叫，喷着啤酒沫。

还没等Q反应过来，酒吧里的醉鬼就掀起了“亲个！亲个！亲个！”的海浪，声势浩大，能将屋顶掀翻。Q吓呆了，然而梅林突然站了起来，他一步就绕过桌子跨到了Q的面前，强有力的手指抓住Q的手臂将他拉起来，Q的手指在空气里徒劳地做了几个按键动作，就捏成了拳头。

梅林搂住Q的肩膀，Q转头看他，灯光下梅林榛绿色的眼睛像是闪闪发光的宝石。“我们创造世界！”梅林大声说，酒吧里满是欢呼声，“我们也能毁灭世界！”他讲一句，酒吧里就爆发出一阵欢呼，“这世上，没有什么，没有什么墙能阻挡我们！未来我们将所向披靡！”

欢呼声振聋发聩。

“不论这条道路通向哪里，我愿你们都是伟大的人！”

Q的手心里全是汗，他头晕目眩，心脏几乎要跳出胸口。

梅林压了一大口情侣黄啤，将头转了过来，脸上的笑容震碎了Q的心脏。要不是梅林死死夹着他，他铁定就滑到了。梅林放下啤酒杯，Q刚要开口说话，梅林手一伸就摘掉了他的眼镜，随后他高的吓人的鼻尖就像鸟嘴一样戳了过来。梅林的嘴唇滚烫，舌头花了三分之一秒就撬开了Q的唇齿，将温热的酒精饮料口对口灌了下去。

木头桌子被笔电烧的发烫，更烫的是Q的脸。

 

“该死的酒鬼！我这辈子都不会再沾酒精饮料！”

凌晨四点，Q收拾好电脑，背着他的双肩包走去地铁站。梅林送他，Q毫不意外看到梅林没有一点醉酒的样子。但这不妨碍Q骂他酒鬼。

“拜托，Q。”梅林笑得眼睛眯成了一条线，“要情侣套餐的是你。”

“我怎么知道！”Q用颤抖的声音说，“我只是开个玩笑！我怎么知道……”

他说不下去了，眼泪突然不受控制地流了下来，他的心跳依然没有恢复正常：“我怎么知道……梅林老师，我怎么会知道……我……”年轻人哇哇大哭，眼泪像断线的珠子，“梅林……梅林……”

这下轮到梅林吓呆了。他想笑又觉得不妥，只能团团转，一面Q呀Q呀的安慰。

“我不喝酒了，梅林老师……”Q吸鼻子。

“不喝不喝。”

“你也不喝。”

“我也不喝？”

“不喝。”

“那我们去酒吧喝什么？”

“喝咖啡。”

 

*

军需官还没来得及去看梅林，埃格西陪着梅林来了。

他们来前Q并没有接到通知，而梅林踏进MI6的新楼后就径直奔向了M的办公室。埃格西是硬要跟来的，他说在这个非常时期梅林老师需要一个保镖，哈利哈特老师在大学里出岔子后刚刚才从昏迷中醒过来，万一梅林老师又出了什么事情该怎么办，保镖是他的义务。梅林拗不过埃格西，就同意了。后者一进MI6就奔奔跳跳东看西看，什么都好奇，无奈之下，梅林警告了一句“在M办公室外面等着。”就把他留在了外面。

然而埃格西拉住一个情报人员问了路，就朝Q支部蹿了过去。

自打埃格西知道Q是梅林以前的学生以后，他的好奇心就没停止过。虽然埃格西也是梅林训练出来的，但Q和他显然并不是同一个物种。如果他是品种A，Q就是品种B，梅林老师到底训练过几个品种B？

Q支部繁忙的景象果然没有令埃格西失望。白炽灯将房间映得犹如白昼，墙壁三面都是透明的，另一面挂满了显示器，数目起码是KINGSMAN主控室的一倍。Q背着他坐在房间正前方，卷发遮着脸，头几乎快要埋进文件里了。玻璃门不仅需要指纹，还需要扫描眼球才能打开，但这难不倒埃格西，刚才进大门时他已经如被净化过的小白鼠一般什么都试过了。

他把右手放在扫描器上，一面抬起头直视扫描仪，红线滑动了两圈，门叮的一声开了，这下埃格西不得不佩服玻璃门的隔音效果，因为Q支部只能用人声鼎沸来形容。两排情报人员在电脑前忙碌着，电话响个不停，键盘声紧密的令人头皮发麻。埃格西有种一脚跨进了一锅沸水里的错觉。

“嗨Q。”埃格西一面往前走一面打招呼。有几个情报人员瞄了他一眼，见是熟人，就又低头忙活了。

Q没有抬头，手上的笔杆子入了魔一样在白纸上飞速写下一行行代码，口里念念有词。

“Q。”埃格西提高了声音。

军需官像是被人扇了一巴掌，他抬起眼睛，仿佛受了巨大的惊吓，他呆呆看了来人几秒，意识才慢慢将他拉回到现实里。

“埃……埃格西？”他结结巴巴地说，“对不起，我刚才在计算……诶，计算，该死！你打断我了！”他马上低头去看草稿纸，铅笔一挥又重新指向了之前的推导。

品种B。

一种和KINGSMAN的骑士候补生们截然相反的生物。并非说Q的身上缺少绅士风度，只是他在自我中沉浸太久，是不是需要和人打交道已经显得没有那么重要了。这会儿他旁若无人，仿佛世界在身边炸飞了他也能面不改色的进行计算。支部的技术宅们显然已经习以为常，他们自己也是比起和人，更愿意和代码打交道。与梅林的咖啡因嗨不同，Q因为常年饮食不规律而消瘦，连续的熬夜已经对他的身体产生了无法逆转的影响，这会儿他拿笔的手在控制不住的发抖。军需官就是个瘦了一倍的翻版梅林，并且表里如一，和他一比，埃格西真的只是个纯粹的学生而已。

埃格西在Q的桌子边站了五分钟，他看了半天也不知道Q在捣鼓什么，但显然后者胸有成足，只是需要时间。Q换了两张草稿纸，还在喋喋不休地计算，那样子是已经又完全忘掉埃格西了。这当然不是Q第一次无视埃格西。

埃格西的恶作剧心理发作了。他转了转眼珠子，思考了几秒后突然收起了嘴角的笑意。他决定和Q开一个在他看来无伤大雅的玩笑。

“Q，梅林死了。”他凑过去小声说。

军需官停下了手中的笔，很不解地抬起头：“你说什么？”

“梅林死了。”埃格西冷冰冰地说，几乎快要佩服起自己的演技来，“亚瑟派我来通知你。”

Q茫然地环顾了一下周遭，Q支部轰轰运转着，没有人表现出丝毫异样。情报人员们当然都认识梅林，如果梅林死了，怎么会没人来向他报告？Q有种自己突然穿越去了另一个世界的错觉。他将纸笔推到一边，拉过了随身笔电。

埃格西看着Q拧着眉在笔电上敲敲打打，一时不能确定Q到底看穿了自己的玩笑没有。

然而笔电上的监控显示梅林不在KINGSMAN主控室。Q呼吸差点停止，他以另埃格西目瞪口呆的速度狂敲键盘，一个个眼排查过去，结果所有被他黑掉的监控都显示没有梅林活着活动在KINGSMAN大宅的迹象。

Q的脸色刷的白了，他的大脑一边还在处理刚才的计算，一边努力咽下埃格西给他带来的这个坏消息，在混乱中一时忘记了“梅林只是离开大宅”这个可能性。

埃格西看到Q停下手里的动作，以为军需官反应过来了，他还没来得及哈哈一笑说哎呀玩笑被你看穿了，Q就突然拉开了手边的抽屉掏出了枪。

幸好埃格西受过训练，反应迅速，他蹦起来向后翻了个跟头，子弹嗖地擦着他太阳穴划过去，轰然穿透铁制的资料柜，留下一个大洞，随即卡进了厚实的防弹玻璃墙里，在墙上撞出一大块蜘蛛网般的裂痕。

“你疯了吗？！”埃格西大叫。支部的技术宅们目瞪口呆，完全不清楚这是发生了什么。他们见过自己的长官出外勤，可是出外勤Q都要求配麻醉枪，因为不想胡乱杀人。“我不像邦德一样有女王给的杀人执照。”Q是这么替自己开脱的。然而现在也不知埃格西做了什么，这位长官突然就在本部打起人来，而且这还不是打人，是奔着取人性命去的。

支部的警报器尖叫起来，走廊里响起了噼里啪啦的脚步声。

“说梅林老师会死的都是这个下场。” Q拿枪的手稳稳指着埃格西，汗从浓密的发根滋出来流过眉毛。为了保持清醒他喝了太多的茶，副作用是他根本不敢大吼大叫，虽然他的确想这么做，但在肾上腺快爆炸的情况下，Q觉得自己晕的快要吐了，“魔法师怎么会死呢？”

埃格西接不上话。

“你有一次机会解释到底是发生了什么。”Q轻声说。

埃格西咒骂了一声，这个篓子捅太大，回去得吃梅林巴掌了。

“我，我开玩笑的！”埃格西双手高举，关键是，他压根没想到会捅出这个篓子来，“你别再开枪了！”

“你开玩笑？”Q瞪他。

“我开玩笑。我真的开玩笑。我以为你压根就不会信。梅林老师……梅林老师现在在M办公室里。”埃格西讲话像放连珠炮。

“这种玩笑能随便开？！”Q大声说，痛苦的汗水流过了他的面颊。

“我压根就没想到你会信嘛。”埃格西嘟囔，他听出了走廊里梅林的脚步声，“冷静，大家都冷静，是我的错。我的错。”

Q皱起眉头，依然没有放下手中的枪。支部被真枪实弹的特工们团团围住。西装革履的M先生跨了进来，后面跟着怀抱记事板的梅林。

“发生了什么？”扫了一眼静如坟墓般的Q支部，M先生打破了沉默。

Q冷冰冰地开口： “M先生，请你到我这边来，埃格西说梅林先生死了，你身边这个可能是冒牌货。”

 

事情的结果是，听完两人陈述经过（并且口风完全一致），梅林气的脸都歪了。他不能肯定自己是更生埃格西的气，还是更生Q的气，还是更生自己的气。闹剧是埃格西挑起来的，Q的反应也是不仅出人意料，更是不必要的过激，然而想想两个学生都是自己教的，这闹剧自己也有责任。他挠了半天脑袋，可惜已经没有头发可以给他挠掉了。结果在梅林愤怒到几乎哑口无言下，倒是M先生打起了圆场：“好了好了，年轻人互相开玩笑没有轻重嘛。埃格西写份报告认识一下自己的错误，Q我来教育就好。”埃格西悔得肠子都青了，压根不敢抬头，一听只是写份报告认错忙不迭点头，心里盘算等会在回去的路上怎么央求梅林老师不要告诉哈利哈特，他愿意给梅林干一辈子的免费劳动力，只要哈利哈特不知道，哈利哈特绝对不能知道自己居然这么愚蠢，愚蠢，哦埃格西，你简直不可救药！

等M带着埃格西去钱小姐那里填写事故责任单，梅林一把把Q拉到了茶水间。

“你最后那是什么意思，我看上去像冒牌货吗？”梅林大发牢骚，“还嫌当时情况不够乱？”

“我吓吓埃格西。”Q说，转身打开储物柜找茶包，“谁让他吓我。”

“埃格西什么性格你不知道？这么拙劣的笑话你也信？”梅林探过身子，一把合上储物柜，哐的一声差点夹到Q的手指。

Q手臂缩回来抱在胸前：“我拿笔电查了一下，你不在KINGSMAN。”

梅林愣了一秒，顿时明白过来。他张了张嘴，还没来得及讲话，Q就以迅雷不及掩耳之势打开储物柜拿出茶包撕开扔进自己的杯子里，然后他开始烧水。在咕噜咕噜的声音里，梅林艰难地说：“我觉得地鼠游戏可以停一下了。”

“为什么？”

“我觉得你痴迷了……”梅林讲完自己也觉得这个理由站不住脚，赶忙加一句，“M知道你这么干事情就严重了。”

对，这才是问题关键。

但是Q不以为意：“你这话要说六年前就该说了，现在说，晚了！”他端着茶杯走回了主控室，留下梅林一个人自怨自艾。

 

回家的路上埃格西三句话不离“我真的蠢透了梅林老师拜托你不要告诉哈利哈特”，梅林本来也不想说，这怎么说？“你心爱的埃格西异想天开去和Q报丧结果差点挨Q的子弹”？哈利哈特一定会一边保证在见到埃格西后绝对会亲自教育，一边哈哈大笑，然后这个笑话就会在第二天传遍KINGSMAN成为大家茶余饭后津津乐道的新话题。

“不，我一定会让哈利哈特好好教育你的。我看只有他的话你才听。”梅林严肃地说。

埃格西沮丧地瘫在座位上，JB在他腿上打盹。他沉默了一会儿，突然说：“Q是不是喜欢你？”

梅林感觉火车带着他脱轨飞了出去。

“一定是喜欢你，不然怎么会反应过激。”梅林还没想好怎么回答，埃格西就又补了一句：“你们俩是互相喜欢吧？”

“埃格西，你如果不闭嘴，我就真和哈利哈特说了。”

“我闭嘴我闭嘴，那梅林老师不讲？”

“不讲。”梅林说，“你可以睡会儿，回去还有两小时。”

说什么当保镖，埃格西一会儿就睡着了。年轻人啊，梅林叹了口气。他注视着窗外天色渐渐变暗。这个世界上最懂他的人就是Q了，可Q也有判断失误的时候，但什么时候他和Q之间的事连埃格西都开始瞎操心起来了？埃格西虽是胡闹，却也一腔热忱，这么真挚他都快不好意思骂他了。

火车到达大宅周边的乡镇时已经是深夜，梅林载着爬上车就继续睡得香的埃格西和JB摸黑开回大宅。第二天他起来一开电脑，就乐了，终端上全是Q插得眼。军需官毫不留情，后门密密麻麻，开的风生水起：再也不放过一丝梅林老师的动静。

 

*

当所有人都以为日子就会这么过下去的时候，哈利哈特被瓦伦丁打死在了肯塔基的白教堂。

Q当时在指挥邦德参与一项位于南非的重要行动。当第一个刺杀计划失败后，MI6拉响了二级战斗警报。M先生在内阁和情报局两边跑，与此同时，Q全身浸透了伯爵茶，一个星期没有离开情报局大楼，进食量再次跌破新低。他坐在指挥台前大脑飞速运转，十根手指不休不眠的穿针引线，所到之处敌人千军折腰。敌人终究信了死神的镰刀看不见摸不着，可是谁想这位死神虚弱到连站起身都需要人搀扶。

等Q熬红了眼好不容易把邦德从死亡边缘拉回来，慢慢从监视器前转过身时，钱小姐却告诉他：亚瑟死了。

梅林开着飞机和埃格西拯救了世界。瓦伦丁死了，连同世界上许许多多重要人物，包括MI6的六个参谋。埃格西继任了加拉哈德，洛克希继任了兰斯洛特。然而KINGSMAN这一战损失惨重，近乎一半骑士被瓦伦丁收买，他们无一例外在梅林启动芯片时脑袋炸开了花。

“哈利哈特的葬礼在五天后。”钱小姐说。“要是医生允许邦德走动，他可以和你一起去。”

这种感觉非常不真实。Q用颤抖的手摘下了眼镜。他想伸手去拿笔电，却失去了转身的力气。

“梅林……梅林有没有……”他吸了口气。

“梅林无恙。”钱小姐说。

Q拿手背撑着嘴，突然开始干呕起来，可是他的肠胃里什么都没有。 “谢谢。”他说，液体涌上来，淌过了通红的眼圈。

“怎么都愣着了？送他去医务室。”钱小姐说，身体一侧，让开了道路。

 

Q认识哈利哈特也快八年了。就像他挖空心思保护詹姆斯邦德，梅林也是掏心掏肺地保护哈利哈特。哈利哈特曾经是KINGSMAN现役活的最久的特工。曾经。

透过隔离病房窄窄的一方窗户往里窥看，詹姆斯邦德像是躺在监控镜头下里被灾害摧残过的珍稀动物。他的鬓角和医务室的墙壁一样灰白。Q把目光移向了窗外伦敦青灰色的天。

医疗队打开门走出来，他们轻手轻脚地穿过走廊，像是一群白色的幽灵。Q把头埋进膝盖里。他的病号服上有一股浓重的消毒水味道。

007！你能听到我说话吗？

他闭上眼睛就能听到爆炸声，透过别在邦德西装领带上的摄像针眼，Q仿佛就身处大屠杀之中似的。在对方抡起斧子朝他挥过来时，他在下意识的躲避中差点跌下椅子，Q跟着邦德滚倒，跳跃，邦德每一个转身换弹夹他都害怕有人从后面偷袭，然而邦德的速度快的惊人，每一发枪声都打在他的心口上。在子弹用完以后，邦德掏出了匕首，抡起了椅子……几个转身后他又夺过了敌人的枪……

詹姆斯！詹姆斯！詹姆斯！发生了什么事？

除了邦德以外，所有人都死了。

有人拍他肩膀，Q惊跳起来。护士说：“你可以进去了，军需官先生。”

 

“哈利哈特……？”邦德轻声问。

Q点点头。

“剩下来能一起喝拿破仑1815的应该没有几个了吧。”邦德努力想要直起身子。

Q低头玩着手心侧面的老茧，眼角瞥到邦德动起来，赶忙拿枕头给他垫。后者一面咳嗽，一面歪在枕头上。

“我们去吗？”等邦德气息稍微平复些，Q问。

“去。”邦德说，“不过你可能需要修改一下我的诊疗档案，上面说我必须卧床至少两周。”

Q露出一个单薄的笑容：“没问题，邦德先生。”

 

五天后邦德勉强将自己塞进了西装里，在他严词拒绝使用轮椅后，Q只能一步步扶着他走。他们从来没有参加过任何葬礼，特工丧命并不是由他们来处理后事。可能邦德以前参加过，传说他有过妻子，而特雷西邦德在刚刚嫁给他，两人开着车在去度蜜月的路上就被枪手打死了，死的时候她还穿着婚礼上的白婚纱，手上还捧着花。她的墓碑上刻着“Beloved wife of James Bond. We have all the time in the world.”可是邦德的生平早就被一把火烧了个干净，因为代号之下的“人”是不存在的，Q清楚，墓碑要是有，也只可能活在于邦德的记忆里，这世上容不下邦德小姐的坟墓。

他们登上直升机后，邦德一直没有说话。“我研究了好久该怎么穿衣服。”Q拍拍西装，试图打破凝重的气氛，“最后还是去了萨维尔街。”

“你知道她葬在哪里吗？”邦德突然问。

“谁？”

“M女士。”

“不知道。”

“当真？”邦德侧过头用审视的目光端详着Q的表情。

“不知道。”Q低头看自己的手指。

“你没有去她的葬礼吗？”

“很遗憾，我被要求留在在支部指挥你。”

“你有没有试过……那个……”

“四年了，要是我能找到怎么会不让你去看她。”

邦德停了一会儿，才慢慢说“……是的……他们是故意在那时派我去做任务的，于是在我回来前就有足够的时间让M女士彻底蒸发在空气里。不过我还是没想到他们居然连葬礼都不让我去。等我回来后，加雷思马洛里已经坐在M的办公室里了……加雷思马洛里，查无此人……只有M。”邦德伸出手在空气里划了一条连贯而曲折的线，然后又落下来，“只有M。”

“你的意思是哈利哈特能有葬礼是很幸运的事情？”Q尖刻地说。

“不是。对于MI6的特工来说，詹姆斯邦德是表，而里已经被彻底删除了。而对于KINGSMAN的圆桌骑士来说，哈利哈特是表，加拉哈德是里。所以死去的是哈利哈特，他依旧是一位受人尊敬的大贵族。”

Q突然深感后悔，他宁愿邦德没有解释。直升机腾空而起，他闭上了眼睛，祈祷着安眠药快些起作用。

 

冷静，卓越，不凡。哈特家族世代都是加拉哈德的人选，父传子，子传孙，然而由于职业的特殊性，血脉逐渐单薄。哈利哈特膝下无子，他虽把埃格西当儿子养，而他一死，这个古老家族的血脉就断了。毫无疑问他的财产都会留给埃格西。然而当Q扶着邦德穿过寥寥人群，却没有看见埃格西的身影。

“军需官先生。”洛克希跟上他们，“邦德先生。”

“埃格西呢？”Q伸长了脖子找人。

“他说不来参加葬礼。”

“不来？”Q停住了脚步。

“因为哈特老师是被人抬回来的。”洛克希说，眼圈红了。

Q一愣，撇开了目光。

“所以他说他一次都不会看哈利哈特。一次都不会去。”

年轻人面不改色的拯救了世界，性命攸关之时连一滴泪都没有掉，一脸“就是让我去死我也不会往后退一步”的决绝与英勇。他的打斗如教科书一般快狠准，这毫无疑问会成为下一代KINGSMAN候补生的教学录像。他镇定自若和敌人嬉笑怒骂，却一句没有提哈利哈特。 然而战斗结束后两天的一个清晨，梅林发现埃格西坐在主控室的椅子上嚎啕大哭，屏幕上在回放白教堂的打斗片段。

“你不是看过一遍了吗埃格西？”

然而埃格西捂着脸，一句话也说不出来。

哪怕是把哈利哈特的家改造成博物馆供后世参观，埃格西都不会再回去哈特的家了，回去看一眼泡菜先生，都能杀了他。

“一次都不会去……这话听上去很熟悉。” 他们随着人群往山坡上走去，抬棺者被簇拥在中间。空气里弥漫着青草汁的香气，乡间厚实的云朵飞速从人的头顶划过。傍晚的热风吹乱了Q的卷发，神父的祷语在空气中飘荡。

“那是梅林的原话。”邦德提醒他。

“我知道。”Q说，“可是他并不需要在这上面顶真学样吧。”

“要论顶真学样，你有资格说埃格西吗？”邦德抢白他。

埃格西最后还是来了，不枉梅林一下午苦口婆心地劝说。然而梅林一路扶着他走，因为埃格西不肯睁眼。他紧紧闭着双目，像盲人一样一路摸索过来，他们在人群前站定。神父念完祷文，开始撒土。听到铲子起落的声音，埃格西终是忍不住睁开了眼睛，梅林死死拉着他，害怕他要跳下去。

就如Q对梅林的模仿，埃格西也像看着夜空里闪耀的启明星一样看着哈利哈特。他穿着哈利哈特带他去定制的西装，带着一模一样的领带，戒指，战斗时的第一选武器是雨伞，连走路和说话的方式都模仿了个透彻。Maners maketh man。面对棺材，埃格西没有做出任何过激举动，只是像木头一样站在那里，含着薄泪，看着挥洒的泥土，眼神慢慢冷了下来。Q看着他，心里清楚，那个冒冒失失，嬉皮笑脸的埃格西不会再回来了，在哈利哈特死后，埃格西最终如愿以偿活成了他的样子。

 

“出外勤感觉如何？”Q问，人们慢慢告别离去，他和梅林坐在KINGSMAN的员工休息室里。

梅林一时没有回答。哈利哈特的死对梅林的打击显而易见。

“你知道我一直很想出外勤。”梅林拨弄着咖啡杯，“但这次我真希望自己不用去。”

“那是没有办法的事情。”

“嗯。是没有办法。”

他们沉默了。梅林眼睛里的绿色几乎快消失了，他的皮肤起皱，发白，像是一卷被揉过的废纸。“你的搭档如何了？”一会儿他问。邦德在无人搀扶的情况下几乎无法行走，这会儿他正坐在外面长廊的椅子上和洛克希聊天。

“他会活着。”Q的声音听不出情绪，“但他需要一些，治疗……他们总是能治好他。”

“那就好。”梅林说。

“谁会当新的亚瑟？”Q突然问。

“某个人。我不知道。董事会会决定的。”梅林说，“这不是我能参与的事情了。”

Q扁扁嘴：“那你会重新再训练候补队员吗？”

“上线不会因为特工的死而乱了阵脚。”梅林说，他颤颤微微端起杯子又放下，瓷器相触发出清脆的咔哒声。

 

新旧更替，非得要哈利哈特死了才可以吗？

直升机盘旋上升，Q目送着KINGSMAN大宅的点点灯火慢慢融入夜色里，思考着埃格西在哈利哈特未有离去就成为他的可能性。答案几乎为零。

“你知道，马洛里从来没有从M女士的死里吸取教训，在眼看快要失去香港殖民地的时候，M女士把当时和她一起共事的拉乌尔席尔瓦卖给了中国政府，换回了一打英国间谍。垃圾终究还是英国的垃圾，要埋葬也要拖回英国埋了。她最终为此付出了代价……可是就算在最后关头，拉乌尔席尔瓦也爱着她，从而无法下手杀她。你要如何杀死给予自己姓名的母亲呢？蒂亚戈罗德里格斯拉从此不存在了，乌尔席尔瓦这个代号是M女士给的。M女士也是我的母亲。”在直升机的轰鸣声里，邦德说，“可是有一天你意识到自己必须接受这样一个事实：那就是和你无时无刻不在打交道的只是一个代号，而不是代号身后的那个人。那个人是不存在的，是谁都可以顶替的。继任者要做的，就是成为了那个早就死了的活死人。可是大家却一致认为这是一件荣耀加身的事情。”

“加雷思马洛里派人在我的旧公寓里安了炸药，伪造成一起不明人士的袭击事件。但我知道他想要做什么，把M女士给我的斗牛犬炸成碎片。因为这世上，仅有，只会有，一个M。”

 

*

楼道里的灯坏了，他在黑暗里摸索了好久钥匙才打开公寓的门。在情报局的旧大楼被炸成平地以后，旧公寓也自然而然弃之不用了，MI6在新址旁边给Q安排了一间新的。两站地铁的路，再有五分钟步行。新公寓的一室一厅更为窄小，并且物业管理相当有问题，但Q并不介意，他对住处的唯一要求就是离办公地点近，这样他就不会因为要坐太久地铁而在上面睡着。

Q开了门，熟门熟路的把钥匙投入鞋柜上的茶碗里。钥匙如同滑入许愿池的硬币，撞在茶碗里发出让人怅然的回响。Q在黑暗中站了一会儿，他像是不知道接下来该做什么。客厅里堆满了还没有来得及清理的纸箱子，情报人员把他旧公寓里的东西胡乱塞进纸箱扔进新家，然而主人回家的次数屈指可数。除了洗澡，睡觉，换身衣服去上班以外，Q实在没有时间去整理旧物。

事实上，他曾经一直觉得旧事物不可以丢弃。于是单人公寓的角角落落都堆满了积满灰尘的宝贝。十年前的书卷，被厌弃的喝水杯，电脑读不出的磁盘，年少时出去郊游买的纪念品，前年的旧衣裳……他们危机计划的方案B开始后被打包起来，送入按月交付的仓库，然而等Q终于重新分配到新住处，才发现离开了那些就算在手边也不会去查看的宝物，不也能活得好好的，他甚至不会想起它们几次。

Q摸黑在沙发上坐下来，拉开斜跨包，掏出笔电，他将自动弹出的MI6登录界面关掉，并重新设置了IP，在启动了一堆干扰以后，他点开了正常的网页浏览，然后登入了他曾经24小时挂在线上的旧论坛。他在一个多星期前匿名给站长留了言，自我介绍说是站长长年的粉丝，并对论坛现在的疏于管理提出了几点建议。

然而站长[梅林]还是没有回信。

Q看着消息窗口发呆，其实根本就不用那么麻烦，旧论坛已经是个被小广告淹没的空架子，新旧会员都已经流失殆尽，有谁会来在意他的登陆地点呢？

军需官在黑暗里坐了很久，最后合上电脑，站起身去刷牙洗漱。热水要五分钟才会来，他一面刷牙一面先把淋浴头打开。直到摸不着漱口杯，他才想起要开灯。白炽灯猛然亮起的冷光让他眼睛发酸，他一边眨眼一边从地上捡起漱口杯。在用水擦嘴的时候，Q凑近镜子仔细端详着自己的黑眼圈。

 

梅林刚刚把身体浸入浴缸，就听见外面Q大叫起来。

“发生了什么？！”

“梅林你家有蜈蚣！”年轻人的尖叫伴随着椅子哐当翻倒的声音。刚开始和Q在现实生活里熟悉起来的时候，梅林还需要一次次“召唤”Q来家里玩，后者虽然讨价还价嘴上说不愿意，但还是每叫必到。然后慢慢的，在梅林家的聚会变成了两人的双休必备。他们通常在家里消磨一整天，晚上再去一起Foo Bar。周六大早，梅林常常还没从前夜的通宵中缓过劲儿来，就得揉着眼睛去给Q开门。年轻人顶着一头乱发，穿着皱巴巴的汗衫，背着斜挎包，里面电子设备齐全，手上通常还拎着两份外卖早餐。一开始Q只买一份，梅林去睡回笼觉的时候他就一个人坐在梅林的客厅里吃早餐，一面在论坛上闲逛。后来梅林抱怨“你怎么不给我带一份？”“做朋友一点都不够意思。”于是受了激将法的Q就开始带两份早餐。然而既然买了就得趁热吃，不然Q又要闹脾气。于是梅林只能一面哈欠连天，一面猛灌咖啡，不过还好，由于餐桌窄小只能放一台电脑，两人很快就能为了到底浏览什么内容更有营养而争执起来，于是梅林就彻底醒了，并且为了让自己能更清醒，一般吃完了他就去冲澡。

“什么？”梅林以为自己听错了，他扯着嗓子问，“哪里来的蜈蚣？”

“我不知道！他刚钻到柜子下面去了……你，你快出来！”

“我在洗澡！”梅林吼了回去，“我怎么出来？”

“你快出来！真的有蜈蚣！”

“我在洗澡！你先别管它！”

梅林重新缩回热水里，他一面泡一面竖起耳朵，然而外面突然没有声音了。“Q？你还好吗？”梅林直起身子，在得不到回应后咒骂了一声，满不情愿地爬出浴缸。他从架子上抓起浴袍将湿淋淋的身子裹了，一面系腰带一面拉开门，“什么蜈蚣？”

Q光着脚高高站在桌子上，手里捧着笔电，他一边打字一边飞速抬头看了一眼梅林，“在碗柜下面。”他小声说，像是怕惊动了什么。

“那你来帮我移一下柜子。”梅林拿浴巾角擦眼镜上的雾气。

“我不要我怕蜈蚣。”Q翻了梅林一个白眼。

“那你先从桌子上下来成不成？”梅林停下了书中的动作。

“我不要碰蜈蚣爬过的地板……”Q翻了一个更大的白眼。

梅林叉着腰站了五秒，但Q丝毫不为所动。最后梅林叹了口气，把眼镜扶正，抄起拖鞋去搬柜子，他刚把柜子从墙边移开三英寸，就看见一条细长的黑影倏地爬出来朝窗口逃去。在Q的尖叫声里，梅林弓着背抄着拖鞋在后面追。还真是一条大蜈蚣。梅林心想。他并不想把它打死，于是每次拖鞋落下都故意没拍到。“你怎么不打？你怎么不打？”Q在后面叫。等蜈蚣被赶上窗台溜出房间，梅林探头往下看：“我觉得应该是楼下的居民动了花园惊动了它的缘故。”

“走了吗？”Q紧张地问。

“走了。”梅林回过身子。Q颤颤微微在桌上蹲下来，把笔电放在一边，眨巴着蓝眼睛认真地扫视了一圈地板。“你需要大扫除了，我不知道它爬过了哪里，我要去洗脚，但我不想碰地板。”他一抬头，差点撞进猛然跨到桌子边的梅林的怀里，“你觉得我从这里能起跳能跳进浴室吗……”然而话还没有讲完，梅林大手一撩，就一把抄起了他。

“你干吗？放我下来！”Q仿佛受了电击一样死命挣扎起来。

“你不是要去浴室洗脚吗？”梅林长腿一抬，三步跨进浴室。他侧了侧身体，停在洗手池边，“开笼头啊。”Q涨红着脸拧开笼头，梅林身体又一侧，他像大人拎小孩一样把Q往上提了一点，后者抬腿蹬住脸盆，然后顺势把脚滑进去放在水下来回冲。

“好了。”

“不搓肥皂吗？”梅林揶揄他。

“不搓！快放我下来！”Q抱怨，然而梅林死死拎着他，“你身上湿透了。”Q挨着梅林身体的后背湿了一片。

“那还不是怕你被小虫子欺负，擦都没来得及擦就出来了？”梅林皱起眉头，他榛绿色的眼睛在转身瞥见浴缸后恶意地眯了起来。

年轻人意识到了梅林要做什么，大力挣扎想要下地，“不，不，不——”然而梅林手一抬，一松，下一秒他整个人就顺畅地滑进了浴缸。水花四溅中伴随着梅林大笑的是Q绝望的尖叫，“梅林！该死！我口袋里有耳机！”

 

抬手试了试水温，Q脱了衣服跨进淋浴间。他的后颈发痒，于是就伸手使劲的去挠，一会儿在适应温度后他又觉得水太温了，就伸手拧高一点，结果拧过了，热水冲下来的时候，刚挠过的地方破裂一般钻心的痛。Q像被开水烫了的猫一样猛地跳开，又把笼头拧回去，结果水又变冷了。Q撑着瓷砖墙，突然之间恼恨起了无辜的笼头来：现在连它也要和他过不去了？

他不久前还见过埃格西，埃格西还和他开梅林的玩笑。那时候埃格西还觉得这事情无伤大雅，毕竟是没有见过死亡的少年人，天不怕地不怕，什么都能拿来开玩笑。然而Q在葬礼上看到的那个年轻人，已经不是他所认识的埃格西了。由于绝望的想要留住哈利哈特所存在过的印记，他不得不抛弃一部分自己，来给哈利哈特还存留于人世的影子腾出地方。埃格西想要用自己年轻的身体锁住那个已经逝去的人，他要将两个人的人生活成一个。这种愤怒和痛苦Q再熟悉不过了。今后十年，二十年，幸运点，若三十年的特工生涯他还能幸存，新到任的情报人员将不再用埃格西和哈利哈特区分他俩，他俩都是加拉哈德，不会再有别的名字了。

“继任者要做的，就是成为了那个早就死了的活死人。可是大家却一致认为这是一件荣耀加身的事情。”詹姆斯邦德平静地说。

Q想到不知被埋在何地的M女士，内心突然丝丝发凉。

 

“我的耳机坏了。”Q举着耳机在梅林眼前晃。

“商店七点关门，我们等下还来得及去买一个。”梅林不以为意，一面重新打开了热水笼头。

“你弄坏了我电脑，还弄坏了我耳机，你还要弄坏我什么？”在哗哗的热水里Q抱怨，他并没有真的生梅林的气。

“我不是赔了你一个电脑吗？”梅林笑起来，露出白白的牙齿。

Q不说话了，他趴在浴缸边上，把湿哒哒的耳机一圈圈绕在手指上，再解开，再绕在手指上。梅林把沾满水雾的眼镜放在浴缸边的架子上，顺手从架子上拿了一盒烟，他给自己点了一根：“要吗？”

“我不抽烟。”Q把濡湿的头发撩到脑后，然后滑进了热水里，直到热水没过脖子。他的小腿和梅林的小腿在拥挤的浴缸里贴在一起，四块膝盖像是浮在水面上的四座孤岛。梅林一边抽烟一边看他。年轻人有着太过纤细的脖颈和肢体，像托着巨大花朵的修长根茎，在湿身的窘境下，Q却坚持要穿着自己的白色平角裤洗澡，并在梅林跨进浴缸后，脸一路红到了脖子根，如同只被拔了毛的火烈鸟。

“你看什么？”Q迎着他的目光顶撞道。他的白汗衫和中裤正躺在烘干机里，现在他突然感到强烈的不安，因为他没有备用短裤，等会儿该怎么办？问梅林借一条？他该怎么开口？

“你现在干什么为生？”梅林抽了一口烟。

“呃。”Q挠了挠湿淋淋的脑袋，“……这样，那样，什么都干一点吧，等我在道上有名气了，工作自然而然会来找我。怎么了？”

“十年以后你干什么为生？” 梅林吐了个烟圈，又问。

Q被问住了，他想说“这和你有什么关系”但是隐隐又觉得不妥当，梅林榛绿色的眼睛在暖光下近乎变成了棕色，里面有他读不懂的东西。于是他嗫嚅道：“我才二十岁，我怎么会知道？”

 

他可以改进程序，重新写某一段，甚至完全推倒重来，他可以从中寻找完美，甚至无限接近于完美。但人生是没有可能推倒重写的的程序，打错一个字符，整部人生就不会按照预定的轨道前进了。

不用十年。Q已经看过太多的死亡。

他洗好澡掖干身子，裹着浴袍坐在床沿擦头发。窗口可以看到伦敦中心城区闪烁的灯火，像是另一轮新的太阳。现在他看到“维稳”两字能冷笑出声。冷战过去三十年，但是双零特工和以前的剥皮头猎手有什么两样？然而聪明的媒体已经把前者包装成拯救帝国的英雄了，这样的骄傲是建立在巨大的代价上的。

Q从挎包里翻出打火机给自己点了一根烟，他坐在窗台上凝望着那一弯温暖的灯海。

第一个在他的指挥下丧命的特工牺牲在尼日尔的沙漠里，那时他上任还没有满两个月。当时的任务并不需要他提供高难度的技术支持，然而扒遍地图每一条道路，Q支部都找不到一条行得通的逃生路径。M女士侧身从Q手中接过了对讲话筒，后者颤颤微微退到了一边。在巨大的压力和恐惧下，Q已经打好了辞职信的腹稿。他可以回去告诉梅林他真的不适合在MI6工作，因为在任务失败后他被开除了。

“005。”M女士说，“我们会把你的名字刻在情报局大楼的纪念墙上。”

收讯信号对面沉默了三秒。Q知道005已经理解了M的意思。他还没来得及做出反应，005的坐标就开始动了起来，他冲出了藏身的堡垒，朝沙漠奔去，子弹在他身后竞相追赶如同发动猛攻的黄蜂群：“我想再看一眼太阳。”他边跑边说，虽然因为精疲力竭而喘着粗气，但声音丝毫不乱，甚至是冷静到好像刚才并没有听到组织说要放弃他。

“M。”在冲入进了刺目的日光后，005对着收讯器悄声说，“我的母亲，我深爱……”子弹追上了他，他被冲击力带向了左侧，仿佛是做了半个跃起的动作，随后在沙地上翻滚了一圈就不动了。

他们无法在第一时间里把尸体弄回来，因为整个区域都被敌人封锁了。而等到任务终于结束，死者的身体已经在沙漠被风吹得面目全非，皮肤如同起皱的绳索，将骨骼一圈圈紧绑。Q没有被解雇，他没有受到任何惩罚，因为所有人都认为放弃005是个无法避免的局面。仅仅在两个星期后，另一个代号为005的年轻人就走进了Q支部。“我是005。”他微笑着说，笑容里满是自豪，“我们会组成一支很棒的团队，Q。”

特工为因为是他在指挥而怪他吗？Q无数次扪心自问：为什么死的不是他？他透过别人的眼睛看着死亡夺去生命，沙地倾倒过来撞向他，仿佛能透过显示屏将他活埋。Q与死亡是如此接近，可是死去的却从来不是他。

 

在KINGSMAN大宅外温热的晚风下，Q看着突然苍老了的梅林老师，突然就体会到了李欧文意外死去时梅林的悲哀。那时的Q，还无法理解梅林为何自责，为何连着几个月都郁郁寡欢，为何在夜里抽着烟无反复法入睡。相较于MI6的双人作战模式，KINGSMAN更多的是特工接到任务后单独执行命令，兰斯洛特的死并不是梅林指挥的，但哈利哈特是。梅林透过哈利哈特眼镜看到的尸横遍野，就是Q透过邦德胸口暗藏的摄像机所看到的无人生还。Q的悲哀就是梅林的悲哀。梅林化悲愤于改进的行动力，埃格西这一批所有因为任务而“死去”的同伴其实都没有死，他们在世界上另一个角落活得好好的。那Q能怎么样呢？

“我们只能说服自己，只要我们最终能胜利，一切代价都是值得的，因为结果是最重要的，过程里牺牲了多少都可以忽略不计。”梅林低垂着眼，他看上去异常疲累和困倦，“在那几个小时，我强迫自己忘记了哈利哈特牺牲了这件事，因为我脑子里需要担忧更大的局面。人命是账本上可以加减的数字罢了。为了阻止瓦伦丁的阴谋，我引爆芯片时一秒都没有犹豫……”

“你是认真的吗？”Q打断了他，轻声说。

“当然不。”梅林拿手指转着马克杯，他的咖啡已经凉了，“但我必须说服自己相信这一点。”

Q沉默了，他听见邦德在走廊上和洛克希的说笑声，他们的笑声是如此遥远，他感觉自己已经沉入了另一个世界。

“至少我们没有参与国家与国家之间的体制斗争，对于这一点我深感幸运。”像是为了化解沉默，梅林挤出了一个笑容，“回望曾经，我们都知道那是愚蠢的。”

Q挠挠头：“你说，我们是为了何种胜利？”

“我不知道。”梅林轻声说，呷了一小口冷咖啡。

“我们会赢的吧？”然而仿佛为了求证了就能够安心一样，Q不依不饶。

“我想是的。”梅林抬手扶了扶眼镜，眼镜片后面的眼神异常温柔，“我想是的，Q。”

 

*

警报器拼命尖叫，十分钟后梅林不耐烦地关掉了提醒音，于是房间里就只剩下了主机拉风箱般的低吼和键盘声。梅林面前的显示屏上代码如同被狂风席卷的雪花一样飞速飘落，然而输入并不顺利，他不时被打断，因为各种猛然跳出的窗口如同骤然打在玻璃窗上的夏天的雷雨。Q端着杯子从厨房蹿了回来，他盯着梅林右手边的另一个显示屏研究几秒，皱起了眉头。显示屏上丝状的红线密密麻麻从世界各地射出，形成了几股浩然的瀑布，最后全部轰然汇聚于伦敦。

“他们在攻击你。”

“我知道。”梅林盯着电脑屏幕飞速打字，他的眼镜快要从鼻梁上滑下来了。Q伸过手去，捏着梅林的眼镜脚，将眼镜挪到了鼻尖，“你在干什么？我看不清了！”梅林瞪大了眼睛，将头凑近了电脑屏幕。Q像猫一样笑起来：“梅林老师你急什么。”

“我急什么？我们被攻击了。”梅林用眼角剜了Q一眼，他的眼镜尴尬地挂在过于挺拔的鼻尖上。

“是你被攻击了。”Q纠正他。他从旁边拉过一张椅子，捧着刚泡好的茶，舒舒服服看起好戏来。

“把你的电脑接过来。”

“我的？不要。”Q放下杯子，抱起胳膊，“他们攻击的是你，不是我。”

“你不帮我，我就陪他们慢慢玩，那等下就没办法和你去看电影了。”梅林警告他。

“不看就不看，我在这里看梅林老师’打架’也挺有意思。”然而Q不为所动。

“我还以为你会很乐意插一脚，比我先击败他们呢。”梅林转过脑袋。Q对上了梅林狡猾的眼睛，不由得叹了口气，梅林实在太了解他了。Q抓了抓头发，犹豫了。

“如果我比你先击败他们怎么样？”年轻人把目光转向了显示屏上那股红色的瀑布。用他的最近新开发出来的软件解析不断改变的IP地址需要多久？十分钟？二十分钟？

“你又在打什么算盘了Q？”

“我问梅林老师什么梅林老师就要回答我什么，要实话实说。”

梅林还没来得及说话，屏幕上就连着跳出了七八个窗口，主机发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。梅林抱怨了一声，缩回脖子，并将眼镜扶端正。“你想问什么？”

“你和不和我交易？”

“你想问现在就可以问。”

面对梅林犀利的一瞥，Q退缩了，他担心梅林已经看穿了他，如果梅林已经猜到他想问什么的话就更尴尬了，而且也不是非问不可的事情，现在这样不也挺好吗？年轻人皱着眉喝完杯子里的茶，就慢吞吞将笔记本搬过来。“接黄色和红色的两根线。”梅林说。Q照做了，一分钟后他就同步上了梅林的电脑。“看起来很厉害的样子。”匆匆浏览了一下目前的对战结果，Q宣布，“但是没有我厉害就是了。”

梅林扑哧笑出了声。

“我认真的。让你看看我前天新编的一个小程序吧。”Q得意地说，扭了扭腰，“你管你储魔，我来给他们点颜色看看，等他们一残血梅林老师你就放大招。”年轻人很快就忘记了刚才的讨价还价，全身心扮演起了和梅林并肩作战的角色。仅仅半个小时后，红线就稀薄了很多，有人顶不住压力退了。没有了弹出窗口的骚扰，梅林一方的紧迫感就消失了，他行云流水般的打字。“真是群大笨蛋。”Q一边敲键盘一面喃喃自语，“跑什么？你们跑什么呀？有本事来骚扰梅林老师，有本事就不要跑。”

两个小时以后，在梅林反噬回去的病毒攻击下，入侵行动全线告破。Q兴高采烈地从椅子上蹦下来，勾着梅林的脖子大叫：“我们赢啦！那可真是轻松！”梅林跟他大笑，坚实地大手搂住年轻人的腰转圈，Q感觉自己双脚离地飞了起来，他的脸贴在梅林的毛线衣上……

Q在强烈的下坠感中惊醒了，窗外传来清晰地犬吠声，枕边手表滴滴答答奔跑着，他蜷缩在床上，在黑暗里睁着眼躺了很久。梦里他和梅林老师一起……一起做了什么？Q翻了个身，紧紧闭着眼睛，回去，他喃喃，回去，然而梦迅速合起像墙一样难以穿透，它溜走的比敞开窗户吹进的风还要快……梦里有电脑，他和梅林老师……都在用电脑……梅林被攻击了……梅林被攻击了……然后呢？然后呢？他想不起来了。Q猛地翻身起来拿床头的手表看，时间显示三点半。睡了两个小时。他隔着肌肤摸了摸干痛的喉结，随后摇摇晃晃摸进厨房找水喝。

一起共事有多难？Q从业这么多年来从来没有和梅林并肩作战过，就好像冥冥之中有人在两人之间摆了一道谁也跨不过去的沟渠。不可思议！就像梅林从来没有向MI6提出过借Q一样，Q也从来没有向M表示过乐意和梅林合作。每次上级的跨界视频会议，M都担心Q和梅林会在嘴上打起来，从而丢了情报局的面子，然而这样的事并没有发生，因为对于任何Q展露的锋芒，梅林都选择隐忍，像是在对已经失去之物做无可救药的缅怀和苦修。斯德哥尔摩的危机任务可能只能算接近于并肩作战，但却是Q近年来得到的最好的东西了。

军需官喝水，换衣服。他望着天色渐渐发白，思考着等会可以去哪里，但是很快他就放弃了。他把电脑塞进挎包，最后检查了一下随身物品，就胡乱梳了梳头发出发回Q支部去了。早班地铁非常少，他在露天站台上站了好久，直到冷风将人完全吹醒才得以钻进地铁。车厢里空无一人，Q盯着车厢里的贴着的招聘广告发呆。

 

“我换工作了，Q。”在Foo Bar的喧嚣里，梅林突然凑到Q耳边说。

“那真新鲜，我以为你一直没有工作呢。”Q接过了服务生递来的薯条，“谢谢。”

“我准备去KINGSMAN。”梅林压低了声音，“你要和我一起去。”

“什么？为什么我要和你一起去？”Q抬起没有碰过薯条的左手，推开了梅林凑过来的光头，“我不去。我有别的工作。”

梅林愣了一秒，像是在思考Q说这话的认真程度。Q嚼着薯条，毫不避讳他的眼神，腮帮子一鼓一鼓像是只在无限蓄力的青蛙。

“老师去哪里学生当然要跟着老师走。”最后梅林宣布。

“啊？！”Q发出了一声反对的怪叫。

“我已经把房子挂去了销售中介了。顺利的话下个月我们就搬家。”

“搬家？我们？你疯了吗，我不会卖房子的。”Q手里的薯条掉在了桌上，“你换工作和搬家有什么必然联系？而且为什么我要跟着去？”

“由于我所接受的职位的特殊性，你要么和我走，要么这辈子你都不会再见到我了Q。”梅林捡起来桌上的薯条放进嘴里，然后拿起了番茄酱。

“不许挤在薯条上！”Q劈手夺过了塑料瓶，“说了多少次我不蘸酱。” Foo Bar里点单都习惯写在杯垫上，Q拈了一片新的，他边挤边问，“有多特殊？”

“非常特殊。”

Q拿起了一根薯条，沾了沾酱，“好吧，从这个对话的走向和我们的就职范围来看来看，你要么是准备参与一项非常有前途的非法工作。”梅林笑容满面，再次张着嘴巴凑了过来。“要么是准备去做一个非常没有前途的间谍，而这里面是否会带有叛国因素，还有待日后考证。”沾了酱的那一头狠狠戳在梅林的鼻尖上。

梅林猛地缩了回去，抽了一叠纸巾胡乱擦鼻子。

Q瞪着他。“老天，”年轻人轻声说，“梅林老师，你怎么能威胁我？”

“我怎么威胁你了？”

“你说了要是我不和你走，这辈子我们俩都不会再见面了。言下之意，我还有得选择吗？”Q手一推，杯垫滑过桌面，差点翻在梅林的衣服上，“我一点都不在乎你到底是干什么为生的，我有在乎过吗？”

梅林把堆满番茄酱的杯垫放在自己面前，叹了口气，Q呀Q呀。他拿手腕推了推眼镜，思考着到底该从哪个角度解释：“因为你潜力无限，只要适当点拨就能造就伟业，训练还没有完成怎么能半途而废？”或者“你不是一直想超越我吗？但是如果不跟我走，就没有超越我的机会了。”又或者“十年之内，Foo Bar将不复存在。”然而脱口而出的却是：“我享受和你在一起，Q。”

Q瞪大了眼睛，像是被平地里突起的一声霹雳吓呆了，整个人失魂落魄。梅林十分尴尬，拿没有沾油腻的小指尖挠了挠光头，一时不知该怎么再做解释，于是只能拼命低头吃薯条。

“梅林老师。”年轻人柔声说。

梅林不敢抬头：“怎么了？”

“什么是KINGSMAN？”

 

事实证明梅林卓有先见之明，并且快速决断的能力和行动力也非同一般。仅仅在一年后，警方就在倒戈者的帮助下，破获了英国最大的民间黑客组织。当倒戈者以小时为单位收取巨额报酬过上舒适生活，而所谓的有志青年们在监狱里卧薪尝胆，被大小报纸网络新闻争相痛批时，黑客精神成为了一个笑话。然而当那些人终于出狱，人心惶惶中意料之外的，反击并没有到来，他们所要做的报复只有一个，抢掉倒戈者的饭碗，将他们踢出计算机界。于是，还有比接受招安，占领最上层的精英资源更好的路可以走吗？十五岁就破解了北美空中防务指挥系统的米特尼克，在两次入狱之后改邪归正，把米特尼克安全咨询公司开的风生水起，若他能通过入侵大型公司盗取重要资料带来高达四亿美元的损失，那他通过向全球七十二亿人口的哪怕是一百分之一收取安全咨询费用能创造收益？

当柏林墙还在的时候，两边的人为了能将墙炸出缺口甘愿将炸药绑在自己身上，然而当砖块在欢呼声里被踩成粉末还没多久，人又因为感受不到“墙”的存在而夜不能寐。对世界将毁于看不见的敌人手中的恐惧感，使得人们对藏在网络背后的守法与非法分子进行了无差别攻击，“我们需要一堵墙！如果每个人都在无形中能被连接起来，穿着衣服都能被看透的话，那还有王法吗？”在投机分子的煽动下，“没有什么墙能阻挡我们”的宣言成了醉酒后胡言。

如同大梦初醒，当大家回顾往昔，感叹着曾经所坚信的必然是一条灭亡之路，心甘情愿被圈养起来时，梅林已经带着Q领先了n个次方，跨过了如今所有人都避之唯恐不及的独木桥，成为了新的造神者了。他们对金钱的吸引无动于衷，反而选择隐姓埋名。如果想在守法的世界做不合法，但却又被特批为合法的事情，那就只有一条路可以走，这条路是如此孤独，他们这辈子都不会成为人们口中争相传颂的传奇，然而他们却以个人之力，成为了传奇的缔造者。

 

军需官下了地铁。伦敦近郊的街上冷冷清清，树枝上的新芽在早春的冷风里簌簌发抖。他通过了警戒区，朝地下入口走去，身份卡识别，指纹检测，两分钟后电梯轻盈的把他送上了Q支部所在的楼层。主控室空无一人，他从指挥台上拿起马克杯转身想要往茶水间走，却发现钱小姐站在门口，她的手上抱着厚厚一叠文件。

“你不是应该休息的吗？”钱小姐跨了进来。

“我想不出半天时间能干什么，于是就回来了。”Q放下茶杯，脱了外套。

“我还以为你想要休息呢。”

“我的确想。”这是真话，他的时间表里从来没有周末以及放假这样的词汇，“但考虑到你们一面虚情假意和我说去休息，一面十分恶劣的往我桌上扔活儿，”Q朝手边两英尺高的文件努努嘴，“如果我想不出能做什么别的有意义的事情，那还不如不要浪费时间。”

钱小姐抱紧了胸口的文件。

“那是什么？”Q挑了挑眉毛，“是给我的吗？”

钱小姐尴尬地点点头。

“那就放着吧。”Q说，拿起了马克杯，“我先去泡茶。”

走到门口的时候钱小姐叫住他：“邦德回训练场了。”

“这么快？”

“只要能走，他就坐不住。”

“这是好兆头。”

“他在四楼的B区，你没事可以去看看他。我想现在离开展下一个任务还有一段时间。”钱小姐在Q身后叫道，Q挥了挥杯子。

钱小姐原来的代号名是伊娃，作为情报局曾经数一数二的神枪手之一，伊娃这个名字在她被长期停职以后就弃之不用了。那是M女士还在的时候，那次任务M女士亲自指挥，然而在没有清晰射程的情况下，M女士决心赌一把，结果本该射中敌人的子弹偏了一点，差点要了邦德的命。伊娃受到了停职处分，她所受的训练非常好，心理测评显示她并没有任何创伤后遗症，但是当邦德突然又活着出现时，伊娃几乎无法面对他。杀人对她来说没有内疚，让她良心不安的反而是微笑着的活人。M先生接棒之后重新把她提为秘书，钱小姐内勤管理的极好，但是她依然不敢在邦德受伤时去探望他，于是每每都通过暗示Q来传达自己的关心。

Q端着热茶回到控制台，将笔电从挎包里拿出来接上网络。主机被唤醒，发出喜悦的低语，Q喝了口茶，就开始在键盘上敲敲打打。扫描。排查。修复。反攻。梅林老师一切都好。他倾身拿过钱小姐留在桌上的文件翻阅起来。三百六十五天，Q的日常从没有改变过。

 

*

春夏过去的很快。前几天去上班的清晨还能看见满地落花，灰色的空气里还有丝丝凉意，后几天太阳不到九点就绝对不会下山，而知了整日在烈日下悲鸣。Q对季节的变换并不敏感，他过着两点一线的生活，在夜深人静回家，太阳还没升起来就又已经坐在办公室里了，鲜有会因为穿多穿少而感到不舒服。梅林的候补队员训练计划再次紧锣密鼓地进行起来，他还需要时不时跟着候补生在太阳下跑步晒掉点身上的霉菌，Q却因为常年呆在室内接受电脑辐射，皮肤已经苍白不堪。Q支部里的空气净化器永远吞吐着冷空气，特工在再热的天气里也西装革履，所以就算他永远穿那身深色V领毛线衣也并没有任何问题。

去年生日时收到的手霜已经用完了，梅林像是早就预料到一样又给他寄了一。于是夏天Q的指挥台边就萦绕着百合花的清香。起因是几年前Q在梅林生日时心血来潮，屈尊给他寄了一瓶生发液，该礼物收效甚微，梅林的光头依然闪耀。但随后匿名的Geek小礼物就在各个情报人员并不会放假的国家节假日接踵而至，Q不禁莞尔。某日两人见面，Q装作不高兴当着梅林的面抱怨了一通“梅林老师，不知哪个匿名的粉丝总是给我寄礼物，然而星球大战的冰格对我来说并没有用。”梅林瞪圆了绿眼睛，想说礼物是我寄的，但又不想接这顶匿名粉丝的帽子。再后来小礼物就开始走稳重实际路线，并且署名梅林。Q猜测梅林是咨询过哈利哈特了，不然怎么会给他寄面霜和夏日用保湿喷雾呢？

他摆弄着手里淡绿色的手霜，一面读卡片。梅林老师的字体依然细细长长。“To my dear Q, sending you sunshine, hugs, and laughter. - Merlin” Q花了三十秒刷了刷网页就确定后半句是从“我该怎么写礼品卡？”的网路指南上照搬的。Q就乐了，小心的把卡片塞进自己的挎包里。他成了礼品卡收集爱好者。

秋天快来的时候，在闲言碎语中Q听说埃格西已经完全能够独当一面了，他成了KINGSMAN的新死神，并如前任加拉哈德一样下手毫不留情。骑士的替换人选已经基本确定。Q对不久的将来可能会有的联谊却一点都不期待，他期待见到梅林，但大型社交总是让他痛苦不堪，他本来就不善于交朋友，六年多下来更是指挥行动以外的社交能力都全部退化到了最简。

007以惊人的意志力再次康复到了他的最佳状态，并且已经迅速的完成了三个任务，第四个正在进行中。记得他们第一次合作的时候，两人关系并不好，Q因为007看不起他年纪轻，于是在任务过程中还暗藏捉弄，故意拖延从一堆多个监控视频里找出反动分子的时间，害的007需要追着地铁跑。然而现在Q成熟了太多，虽然嘴上的便宜还是要讨，但是会任何会涉及007安危的事情都已经被他计算并减到最小。反倒是邦德，年纪上去了依然喜欢铤而走险，让Q总是担心出一身冷汗。

十月初的下半年年会是情报部门间的一件大事，Q发现自己居然开始期待起了这次会议。军需官从来不擅长圆桌会议，当年他磕磕巴巴的报告让MI6的高层至今记忆犹新，若不是早就见识了他的指挥能力，真要怀疑他是否是在认真对待这份工作。Q暗自高兴是有原因的，由于两人都实在太忙，他已经好几个月没有见到梅林了，但是梅林毫无疑问会来开会，他是KINGSMAN的第一代表人。

 

“梅林老师呢？”Q抱着笔电和资料站在会议室外面。

“我没见着他。”钱小姐说，帮他拉开了门，“可能迟到了。”

Q在他惯常坐的位子上坐下来，心不在焉地翻着资料，一面东张西望，然而等人员慢慢到齐，梅林都没有出现。最后M先生进来了，关上了身后的门，他刚要开口说话，就看到了Q高举的右手。

“M先生，梅林呢？难道我们不该再等等？”年轻人毫不客气地问道，无视了M高高挑起的眉毛。

“军需官先生，梅林先生无法出席今天的会议，今天将由我代表KINGSMAN参与决策。”圆桌另一头一个陌生的声音回道。

Q瞟了那人一眼，他不认识那人。Q还要再讲话，M打断了他：“Q，我对你对梅林的关心表示理解，但会议还是要按时召开，既然人员都到齐了那我们就开始吧。”他身后的投影屏幕亮了，“谢谢你钱小姐。今天我们需要讨论几件比较重大的决策，包括情报部门在未来几个月工作的方向，具体资料已经在几日前送到各位手中，我想各位也已经阅读并和各部门讨论过……”

M先生说了什么Q没有听进去，他心中已被陡然而生的恐惧占领。梅林从来没有缺席过情报部门之间的例会，何况是像今天这样重要的决策会议。更何况Q也会出席，一年见面的次数两只手就能数过来，这里面更有半数是在例会上见的。若不是又出了什么事，梅林怎么会不来？这几年他们有了开完会一起在MI6食堂吃中饭的默契，Q开始嘴上还装作有所抗拒，然而事实上每次他都抢着买单，要梅林多吃这个多吃那个。梅林随口讲讲KINGSMAN的里发生的趣事，Q听着难掩笑容，心里早就乐不可支。为了今天的见面，Q牺牲了在桌上打盹的几小时，特地冲回家洗澡换衣服。他三天没有睡觉，看起来却依然神采奕奕。然而梅林老师没有出现，Q的胃里漏了一个大洞，心脏一路坠落到谷底。

“Q。”M抬高声音提醒他，“军需官先生会就未来战斗整备和指挥方针做更详细的汇报和预测。”

年轻人梦游一样移开椅子站起来，脑袋嗡嗡作响。他环视了一圈会议室，在看到KINGSMAN派来的那人时像被火烫一样迅速将眼神移开了。M把位置让给他，投影上的图片换成了他的备案，Q清了清嗓子。

 

好不容易熬到会议结束，Q盯着KINGSMAN派来的参会人消失在视野里，始终不愿意去搭话。而对方冲他微微倾身“再见军需官先生。”就真的径自走了。

这个新人什么都不知道。我也什么都不知道。

Q用手支着脑袋，耐着性子等M和各方人员寒暄完，他的手控制不住地发抖。想到埃格西的玩笑，他始终不敢打开笔电，可他心里预感梅林不会在KINGSMAN的主控室。令他吃惊的事，M在送走最后一人后转过身看到他依然坐在那里，居然露出了困惑的表情：“你怎么还在这里？”

“我怎么还在这里？”Q重复，“梅林老师为什么没有来？”

M先生拾起面前的资料。“回支部去，Q。”他抬手看了看表，“和007的连线时间还有一小时就开始了，准备时间有点紧迫。”

“梅林老师为什么没有来？”

“我不知道，Q。”M将文件放进公文包里，“他们派了另一个人来，就这样。”

M抛下他走了，离开时依然有礼貌的轻轻带上了身后的门。会议室空无一人，Q沉默地坐了两秒，随后愤怒地拍了一记桌面，椅子差点载着他滑离会议桌，而回音震得他脑袋发疼。军需官打开笔电，力道大的差点把屏幕掰断。五分钟后他停下了敲键盘的手，他看着电脑一动不动坐了有一分多钟，然后颤颤微微站起身把文件和笔电都拢到胸口，撞开门朝M的办公室走去，他越走越快，最后简直是在飞奔。

“梅林怎么了？”钱小姐想拦他没有拦住，Q闯进了M的办公室。担心发生意外，钱小姐跟了进来。

“关门，Q。整个楼都能听见你在大喊大叫。”M停下了手中的笔。军需官没有动，钱小姐反手关上了门。

“他出事了是不是？”Q大声说，“然而你不愿意告诉我，就像你不愿意谈起M女士。”

“那可真是个不小的指控Q。”M慢条斯理地将文件放到一边，笔进咔哒滑进笔帽，“收一收你的脾气。”

Q咬了咬下唇，他疲累的身体在受了刺激后几乎无法停止打颤，M办公室里的冷气吹得他身体发热，然而冷汗从发根不停滋出来。

M先生用洞悉一切的目光审视着他，加雷斯马洛里最后摊了摊手。

“梅林在指挥室昏倒了，KINGSMAN情报人员凌晨去向他报告新型飞机的组装进展才发现他倒在地上。”

“你什么时候知道的？”Q花了几秒咽下这个消息，然后小心翼翼地问，仿佛问题的答案会压垮他。

“他们把他送进KINGSMAN医护区的病房后就给我打电话说参会人换了。”

Q怔怔看着M，感觉自己的太阳穴烧了起来。 “你早就知道了”他空洞的目光从M身上移到钱小姐身上，钱小姐躲开了他的目光，“你也早就知道了……但是没有人来告诉我？为什么没有人来告诉我？”

钱小姐没有作声。M双手交握，用那双不带感情的绿眼睛凝视着他。

“……你觉得，你觉得我会抛下工作马上冲过去看他对不对？”Q想往前走，然而脚底心如生根了一样动不了。

“你也清楚这是不会被允许的Q。梅林并非你父母，哪怕是亲生父母过世，如果情报人员在任务中，被允许离职，或是自动选择离职的例子也是鲜有听闻。”M说，往椅背上靠了靠，“既然不会被允许，马上告诉你就没有意义，只会动摇你的情绪。何况梅林很快就会恢复。”他停了停，又道，“现在你知道了，可以支部去把工作先做完吗？”

血色涌上了Q的双颊。“若不是梅林老师我怎么会能站在这里……哪怕是在任务中，我都有权利第一时间知道他发生了什么。哪怕我没有时间每时每刻关注他的动态……”他即时收住了口，手指捏紧了胸口抱着的笔电，“派个人来通知我并不是很困难的事情，而我当然也知道顾全大局……”

然而M打断了他：“现在我也是在顾全大局，Q。”他看了一眼手表，“还有半小时连线就开始了。”

“M先生我需要你的保证，下次发生这样的事会在第一时间告诉我。我认为这个要求并不过分。”

“我没有什么可以保证的。”M开口。

Q沉默了几秒，他看着M。后者曾很犀利的问过Q是否喜欢MI6的工作，还是想回去原来的地方。若不是加雷斯马洛里拥有强大的人际洞察力和钢铁一般无情的决断力，他怎么能爬到今天这个位置。可是Q也不傻，他怎么会和加雷斯马洛里交心呢？“我是MI6的人。”军需官表情严肃地说。M微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。

最后Q垂下了目光，他看着M的红木桌子，轻声说，他的声音里饱含着痛苦：“……M先生你想过我会死在斯德哥尔摩吗？若不是梅林老师，哪还有什么今天的连线，我哪还能活着！要是他不主动情愿，你们拿谁来顶替他做方案B？我破不了的除了他还有谁破得了，你忘了是梅林老师破了主机的密码吗？要是拿不到那些情报我们怎么能轻易捣毁敌人的老巢？MI6就快要退出历史舞台了！我会死在斯德哥尔摩，被沉在梅拉伦湖底，以当时情报局面临的危机，一年以后你们再去波罗的海找吧！还是就把我丢在那里了？啊！你一定是想过了，然后权衡利弊做出决定，是这样吗，果然是这样，听起来如果任务失败，把我像丢垃圾一样丢弃会少讨一些手脚。你是不是这么想的？我病了没关系，梅林病了也没关系，总会找到替补的是不是？”

“梅林从没有参加那次任务。”M简短地说。

“什么？”

“梅林没有参加那次任务。”

办公室一下子安静了。这的确是当初条款的一部分，梅林害怕M拒绝，没有提一条对自己有利的条款。然而当面撒谎，M先生连眼睛都没有眨一下。

钱小姐清了清嗓子。Q哑口无言，连续不断的熬夜在他下眼脸留下两道风水不去的深痕，他的脸因为痛苦而扭曲。

“那些年轻人们，脖子上套着金锁链，闭着眼朝那允诺的未来跑，一直跑，直到未来塌下来压垮他们的脊梁。”军需官吸了吸鼻子，抱紧了胸口的笔电，“但是我不是他们，我有比未来重要的东西。”

 

“谢天谢地，军需官先生，大家都以为你会开得忘记时间了，你再不回来，我们就要启动紧急应对方案了。”Q从M办公室往回走的时候正撞见了从支部跑出来找他的情报人员，“你看上去糟糕透了，发生了什么？”

“有一点发低烧……”Q嘟囔。

“你昨天睡觉了吗，军需官先生？”情报人员接过了Q手里的东西。

“显然没有。”Q输入密码开门的时候手一直在抖。

“我等会让医生来给你看看。”

玻璃门开了，Q支部的噪音如同潮水一样吞没了他们。“安静点！安静点！”阿历克斯大叫，用眼神示意Q不舒服。被白炽灯刺痛眼睛的Q低着头径自往指挥台走去，一面拿手指揉太阳穴。

“阿历克斯，除了邦德的事情以外今天晚上还有什么别的工作？”

“我们需要听取武器改良小组对于新式致晕枪的反馈，他们做出了一小批试验品，早上的时候拿去测试了，还有……”

“能把讨论移到明天早上去吗？”

“但是明天早上事故突发小队需要你……” 名叫阿历克斯的情报人员愣了，军需官从来没有提出过这样的要求。

“那么我们把反馈移到明天下午，突发小队的事情照旧，明天下午的任务我今晚先看完。”Q点点头，阿历克斯表情茫然的拉起了手边的电话开始发通知，“我需要坐凌晨的地铁去鲁特姆公园，不过别担心，我早上六点以前会回来。”

从上司颤抖的双手和因为低烧而绯红的脸上，支部的情报人员们顿时明白了过来，KINGSMAN又出事了。然而谁也不敢开口问是出了什么事，M的消息封锁的相当好，Q支部里的情报人员面面相觑，但没有一个人知道昨晚KINGSMAN大宅出了什么状况。阿历克斯结结巴巴地提醒他：“军需官先生，那个，那个北线最近在维修，晚上十二点以后都只有替换巴士了。恐怕在路上会花平时一倍的时间。”

Q扶着桌子慢慢在指挥台前坐下来，他瞥了一眼茶杯，茶已经冷了。“谢谢你的提醒，阿历克斯。能麻烦你帮我冲一杯热茶吗？”话音还未落情报人员就赶忙拿过了他的杯子。Q看了一眼墙上的钟，就把键盘拉到面前，从桌上拾起收讯器，然后打开了麦克风。阿历克斯很快泡好茶给他端来了。从刚才开始Q支部就格外安静，没有人再愿意大声讲话。

M的担心看似是有理有据，六年前的Q的确是会二话不说抛下手边的一切回去找梅林。但是六年后的他已经很明白这样的选择会造成什么后果，他懂得分析利弊，懂得权衡轻重。就如梅林像个傻子一样情愿去干一件吃力不讨好的事，只因为害怕从此再也看不到Q了，如果Q现在就这么走了，顶替他的下手如果指挥不当让007出了事，Q还有什么面目回去见梅林呢？六年，他已经看尽了人命的脆弱了，他怎么会放心把007交给别人。

Q推了推眼镜，随着键盘的敲击声，收讯器开始运转起来。

“007登入了系统。等待建立连接。”

光标闪动。

[请输入密码]

[密码正确]

“连接已建立。”

房间中央的大屏幕闪了闪，无数连接点像网一样张开了去，两边小屏幕上一个个UI界面跟着亮了起来，随着一个小红点在网上浮现，Q的耳机里传来特工轻微的呼吸声。

“Q。”

“007。”

“下午好，Q。一切都正常吗？”

“下午好，一切正常，你准备好了吗？”

“是的，我们开始吧。”

Q敲了敲键盘，楼层的平面图旋转着在屏幕上铺展开来。昨晚Q已经研究过该任务大楼的所有捷径和死路了。“007，你有半小时，半小时后直升机会到楼顶接你。”

 

*

病房的灯孤零零亮着，像是迷雾里给归船指路的灯塔。

军需官在门口犹豫了几秒，他所希望的不过是在睡着的梅林身边坐上一会儿，看看他的梅林老师，梅林老师如果有好好在休息，对他来说就已经足够了。但事与愿违，梅林醒着，一时间军需官站在门口，有种心思被看破的尴尬。梅林靠在枕头上看文件，他穿着病号服，锁骨处一片深深的阴影，看上去消瘦的不可思议，那双藏在镜片后面的榛绿色眼睛在橘黄色的光下近乎变成了咖啡色。翻了几张文件，梅林拿起了手边的平板电脑，他手指滑动了几下，停住了，Q的心差点跃出口，因为梅林突然朝门口看了过来。该死的监视器，军需官来不及躲，像是被抓包的偷窥者，只得硬着头皮拉开门。

“嗨，Q。”梅林轻松地说。

“梅林老师。”年轻人颤颤微微地说，烧红了脸。

“动作挺快的嘛，Q。”

军需官站在那里，还不够快，他心想，还不够快。“我，我不能呆很久。”他结结巴巴地解释，“我听说……”他把话咽了下去，僵硬地补道，“我必须来看看。”

梅林洞悉一切的绿眼睛温柔地眨了眨：“别站在那里。”他拍了拍床头的椅子，“过来坐。”

不需要再等第二张通行证，Q快步走过去坐下来，他的手绞在一起搭在床单上，打不定主意该不该去伸过去握住梅林的。病痛如岁月的放大镜，毫不留情地撕开了梅林精心塑造的伪装。Q没有漏过梅林苍白的脸，发青的太阳穴和眼里没有褪去的血丝。梅林早就没有头发可以掉的光头十分迷惑人心，Q之前从没有想过梅林其实已经五十二岁了。因为具体年龄是到底是什么有什么关系呢？他在电脑这一头所描绘的梅林老师永远像第一次见面时那样高大挺拔，甚至在他还没有和梅林见面之前，就已经认定了梅林会拥有一双温柔的眼睛，敲击键盘的手指修长且骨骼分明。这方面梅林从没有让他失望过，哪怕是十三年之后，他眼中的梅林依旧像是一丛冷冬青，在层层积雪的重压下，每一片叶子依然绿的油光发亮。

然而时间在不知不觉中背叛了他。Q心里慌乱，于是将目光转向了被单上的皱纹，他知道梅林在看他。

梅林不讲话，于是无法忍受沉默蔓延后军需官不得不开口：“我以为你会在休息，梅林老师。”Q十分心疼，然而脱口而出的第一句却带着责怪。

“我睡了一天，刚刚醒过来。”梅林已然是就算堵住耳朵看唇语也能读出他学生的弦外之音。

“为什么不继续睡？”

“稍微想起了一些旧事，睡不着了。”梅林叹了口气将资料放到一边，然后把没有在输液的另一只手伸向了Q，后者赶忙握住了。梅林的掌心微微出汗，十指相扣，军需官将自己的脸贴了上去。

“詹姆斯邦德还好吗？”

“他非常好。”下午的任务十分顺利，Q很高兴自己能这么骄傲的回答，就像他给梅林交上了一份满分答卷一样。然而他一想起早上和M的争吵，不由得又难过起来。梅林没有漏过他的表情。

“你马上就得回去？”

“是的。”

“M不知道你在这里？”

“他应该猜得到我会来。”Q皱起了眉，M先生的态度让他无法不生气。委屈涌上心头，不由得告起状来，“……但他根本不想我来。”他瞟了一眼梅林，赌气道：“我要来陪你。明天我去向M请假。他要是不同意我就辞职。”

Q呀。梅林又想挠他的光头，然而另一只手上插满了输液管。

军需官忧心忡忡：“打下手的情报人员都去了哪里？万一你在指挥任务时像今天一样出了事情怎么办？亚瑟意识到这没有？我……”

但是梅林打断了他：“首先KINGSMAN需要指挥的任务毕竟是少数，埃格西和洛克希已经完全能独当一面了，再者前任骑士没有死之前是不会先训练候补的。”

“但是梅林老师你不是骑士！”Q急了起来。

“我休息一下就能好。”梅林促狭地笑了，“这么担心我？”

Q噎住了，他不愿意承认自己的担心，然而犹豫了一下后决定坚持：“MI6可以再找别的军需官，我……”

“Q。”梅林抬高了声音，“M找不到别人了。在这个时代你是最好的。”

军需官好不容易才克制住了自己想要大叫的冲动。他万分理解梅林，也十分清楚自己的处境，然而M没有给他一点退路。他希望M能讲一些带有欺骗性质的安慰人的话，他们处处活在谎言里，再多一个也不会影响歌舞升平的表象，但M没有。

Q是这个时代最好的有什么用？M会找到替代品的，哪怕是次品，也够用一段时间。情报人员将自己的感情塞进玻璃罐子沉入泰晤士河底，一个接一个成为行走的躯壳，里面装着素未谋面的人的灵魂，Q也可以这么做。他的确是这么做了，不然他怎么能鼓起勇气直面接二连三的死亡？殉职和被重新安置在他看来并无不同，两者都意味着某个人生的消逝。但他也有做不到的事，不愿意塞进玻璃罐子里的事。就像梅林所指出的，未来对他并没有太大意义，他比谁都仰赖着回忆过活。

“你怪我吗，Q？”梅林突然说。

军需官眨眨眼，随后就反应过来梅林指的是什么。他犹豫了一下到底该不该说真话，此刻梅林就在他身边，比往日还要平静和疲惫，病房里安静的只剩下两人的呼吸声。最后Q垂着脑袋斟词酌句道：“如果我说我从没有生过气，你知道我在撒谎。”

梅林轻轻把手抽出来，然后反握住了Q的手。“我知道那时你十分生气，然而我却不知该怎么和你解释……”

“梅林老师！我已经早就不生气了！”Q争辩道，他的确早就不生气了，但是梅林的语气和往日不同，他一时不知该如何应对。

“当时你一定觉得我背叛了你，逼着你离开，走上一条你并没有想过要走的路。”梅林轻声说，露出一个艰难的微笑，“但那时我前思后想，还是觉得我不应该以把你留在身边这样的方式来拥有你。”

军需官抬起头，梅林的眼角的纹路如同石头上的刀刻一般，那么深，那么温柔，然而镜片后面那双榛绿色的眼睛，却饱含着自责。

“你的名字不应该以这种方式和我联系在一起。我不愿意你做第二代梅林，这是个自私的决定。我清楚你是怎么想的，你想做比我更厉害的第二代，就像一个升级了以后更为完善的程序是不是？结果我让你失望了，你一定特别失望，所以才总是和我针锋相对。”

Q拼命摇头，意识到梅林的苦心并没有花多久，然而他害怕若不先出言讽刺，就会一不小心脱口而出爱慕的话语。他和梅林。梅林和他。Q曾经以为他们有世界上所有的时间，所以什么都不用着急，但是一转眼才突然发现，他在人生岔路口没有能够说出来的话，就算是之后再补说，也不会再有扭转乾坤的力量了。

“我是故意的，梅林老师。我一点都没有失望……我怎么会不明白呢？不想让你失望的是我……”军需官反复说。

“然而我所能做的就是尽可能多的陪着你，虽然不在你身边也能以另一种方式陪着你。”

“我一直知道，不要说了，梅林老师我早就知道了……”军需官颤抖着侧过脑袋亲吻梅林的手背。

“Q是Q。梅林是梅林。”梅林叹息道，抓紧了Q的手，“埃格西和洛克希是下一代，你也是下一代。你是我见过最聪明的人啊Q，然而你不需要成为代号后面的影子，我不愿意你用这样的方式和我合二为一。Q，QUARTERMASTER，那时的我欣喜地想，它简直像是为你量身订造的。你做指挥官再适合不过了，当然你会成为比我更好的指挥官。”

“我真是个白痴啊，什么聪明……还，还不是要梅林老师救我。”军需官苦笑一声，红了眼圈。

“别着急，时间还没到，Q。时间还没到。”梅林温柔地说，捏了捏Q的脸。

年轻人曾经以为，欣赏一个人就需要大声说出来，但却一直欠缺表白的勇气。他曾经困扰于为什么梅林也没有说，后来才意识到梅林和他骨子里是如此相似。时间过去那么久，当热烈的钦慕融化成长流的细水，当人生的轨道朝着他无法阻止的方向铺陈过去，Q越来越觉得，纠结于这样的事并无多大意义，因为已经无法改变什么了，而其他人是否知晓就更无意义了。梅林一直都知道，一直回应着他，这就够了。

 

“原来你就是梅林啊。”

梅林看着面前这个背着帆布书包，满头乱发，小自己整整一号的年轻人，一时说不出话来，只好笑着挠了挠光头，然而年轻人眼睛一眨不眨盯着自己，梅林的手尴尬的滑下来，停在脖颈上。

“你和我想象中的很不一样。”年轻人宣布，端详着梅林的光头。

“怎么不一样？”

“我一直以为叫梅林的会是个白发苍苍的老头子。”年轻人转了转眼珠。

“现实打击到你了吗？”

“完全没有。”年轻人的蓝眼睛闪闪发光， “我就是Q。我们什么时候去买电脑？”他讲话的方式听上去毫不客气。

“现在就去。待我拿一下外套和钱包。”

梅林一转身，Q就弯起嘴角笑了。他一路上都在喃喃自语，模拟见面时第一句该说什么。你好梅林。我叫Q。啊，梅林，这里是Q。Q。梅林。梅林。Q。初次见面请多指教。但事情并没有像预想的那样发展，梅林打开门的瞬间Q就忘记了想好的台词。不过没关系，他有好多好多问题想要问梅林，好多好多话想和梅林说，他们马上要去买新电脑了，这会是个新的开始。

 

别人的想法和行为不会影响到他十年如一日的崇拜和爱慕着梅林老师，像一朵迎着日光招展的向日葵。在他那卑微的力量所能控制的范围里，他乐意将梅林老师放在最重要的位置。军需官害怕自己的眼泪流下来，于是决定转移话题。

“你还在写那本书吗？”

“哪本？”

“《梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防》。”

梅林眨眨眼：“在写。但是我很怀疑这本涉及情报界机密的书能得到出版的许可。”

Q乐了：“M肯定会很不安。”他模仿M的口气：“这是不行的。梅林，你写的时候确定分清能写与不能写之间的界限了吗？”

“这真能要了他的命！”梅林笑得露出白白的牙齿，和Q聊了会天，他的气色好了很多。Q虽然也顶着黑眼圈，几乎三天没有合眼，但见到梅林无恙无疑是给了他一针强心剂。

但军需官还有一个担忧，他把早上M无法做的保证转述给了梅林听。梅林无奈地扶了扶眼镜：“你那么介意？”

“梅林老师不也很介意？‘……宁愿听着你在连接线那头断气，也不想坐在办公室里由别人来通知我你因公殉职……’你知道你的名言连埃格西都学了个十足吗？”Q反驳，“现在连他都会说那句‘有抱怨来我耳边悄悄说’了。你告诉他这句话的版权其实是我了吗？”

Q呀Q呀。伶牙俐齿。

“要是我出事儿，第一个通知你。你就满意了？”

“只有这样才公平啊。”Q认为这是理所当然的事情，“不过梅林老师，你这身体亚瑟肯定不会批你去做外勤了。”

“人生里能有一次那样的外勤，就已经足够啦。”梅林笑着说。

Q发出一声不满的抱怨，他抬手看了看表：“我差不多该走了。”他揉了揉眼睛，“北线维修，来的路上我打了出租。这里回去可能打不到还是得坐公交，那得花很久。”

“你可以借KINGSMAN的车。”

“不了不了。被M知道了不知得怎么说我。”Q连连摆手，然后站了起来。

出乎梅林意料的，Q站起来后就立在那里不动了，像是做一番思想斗争。“怎么了？”梅林问。

Q推了推眼镜，看着梅林眨巴蓝眼睛，然后就笑了。“梅林老师。”军需官凑了过来，梅林突然明白过来Q要做什么了，然而Q犹豫了一下，最后像猫咪一样轻轻啄在了梅林的脸颊上，“早日康复，梅林老师。”

四目相对，梅林手臂一伸，Q还没来得及抽身离去，那手就落下来摸了摸Q的头。

 

*

“走廊尽头左手边的门，007。后勤正在安排撤退路径。”

“收到，Q。”回应他的是几声枪响。

“你有23层楼要爬，我建议是精力能省则省。”

“收到，Q。”回应他的依旧是连续的枪响声。

Q又一次失去了呼吸的感觉，日复一日连续作战的代价是在清醒中失去意识的次数变的频繁起来。枪响声使他眼前一黑，在神经被再次肢解的七零八落下他紧紧抓着键盘的边缘才没有坠入黑暗里。MI6的医疗队每周都对他进行体检，并且免费提供两周一次的心理疗程，但诊疗的结果像他们充满安慰意义的笑脸一样口是心非。

“你需要补充睡眠，军需官先生。”

要怎么补充睡眠？

“也许多交几个朋友会有帮助，军需官先生。”

怎么多交朋友？

“或许参加一下MI6周六傍晚的聚餐会提供交友的机会？现在做一点改变也为时不晚。”

Q没有那样的时间，这么些年来，他吃饭的时间永远用来研究监视器录像带。争分夺秒，对着视频咀嚼，无声的画面里人来人往像永远不会结束的电影。

“你有朋友吗？”咨询师穿着和M同一个牌子的西装，Q闻到了急救病房里消毒水的味道，这使他缺氧，“你最好的朋友是谁？”

最可怕的敌人总是藏在朝夕相处的人中间。情报局以监视和铲除闻名，这两个词语的针对对象是外部同时也是内部。没有比心理咨询更能堂而皇之地接近一个人的内心了。

“电脑。我最好的朋友是电脑。”军需官露出一个近乎温柔的笑容。

他没有什么朋友，没有时间交朋友，七年，生活早就塌缩成了一张包着骨头的人皮。在睡眠无法保证的情况下做梦的次数越来越少，想要梦见的人更不会出现。Q在控制台上突然昏睡过去的短暂时间里所看到的只是一团黑暗，死亡的到来多是悄无声息，直到他被人摇醒时才知道到自己又失去了意识。

话说回来，就算他有时间，他也会把去探望梅林老师放在首选。白天是不可能的，但凌晨的话一周挤出一次也不是不行，但Q得等一小时才开两班的夜班地铁，在寥寥无几的站台上努力压下烦躁和绝望，他在地铁上睡觉，或者出租车上，睡过了站等地铁往回开很久才醒过来的时候也有。Q这么干了两次，第三次的时候梅林把他赶了回去，理由是有时间回家睡觉不去睡简直是胡闹。好在梅林三天以后就像没有事情似的回去工作了，Q看到自己插得眼再次被拔得七零八落时只剩下无奈，这次他可没有办法说梅林老师是趁人之危的小人了。

“Q？”

“再坚持半分钟，007。我正在解密。”枪声像锯子一样切割着军需官的神经，他的手指飞速划过键盘。

“如果半分钟后你打不开这扇门我可就要挂在这里了。”直面死亡的次数多了，职业特工已经能完全能做到和死神谈笑风生，他谈论起自己的末路时自然的表情就像是在做一个午饭吃牛肉三明治还是鸡蛋三明治的选择，而选择的结果并不会对今后人生产生太多影响。

“那是不可能的。”Q顶撞，“我说半分钟就不会多一秒。”

二十秒后门神奇的开了。“干的好，Q。”邦德赞道，“但是我看到了一辆破烂的越野车。别告诉我这就是你们后勤的撤退计划。”

“三十英里的路途并不遥远，导航在车上，飞机会在那里接你。”

“如果后面没有十辆油量充足的沙漠专用改装车在追的话，那这计划的确十分完美。”

“伦敦欢迎你，詹姆斯邦德。”军需官说，“一周不在，你错过了很多。”

 

令Q安心的不仅是007依然安然无恙，虽然越野车最后爆炸了，邦德的腿上需要动点植皮手术，然而毕竟没有缺胳膊少腿的被抬回来，并且他从钱小姐那里听闻，帮梅林找候补的事情已经提上了在会议中讨论的日程。然而梅林拒绝了自荐接班人的提议，他对此没有表现出丝毫兴趣，新上任的亚瑟顶着促进上司下属友好关系的微笑吃了一个闭门羹。于是KINGSMAN只能打发“星探”去各个贵族大学招揽人才，然而西装革履，意气风发的年轻人们没有一个不在梅林的手上败下阵来。更令亚瑟不安的是梅林已不愿意再教，他甚至懒得对刚才的较量指点一二，就挥挥手倦怠的打发那些年轻人走人。

前任兰斯洛特，前任加拉哈德……知晓梅林过去的人都已经死光了。能大约估摸到梅林心情的只剩下了埃格西和洛克希两人。后者在每周例会上委婉地指出：“新战斗高阶指挥官候选人方案介于梅林老师不愿意参与，需要尽快另找培训机构。”

亚瑟毕竟是统领，消化了一会儿后问道：“这和MI6那位军需官是否有关？”

洛克希望了埃格西一眼，后者划拉了一下面前的文件，只面无表情地回应了前面一句：“另找培训机构可行。”过去是埃格西不愿意提起的疤，虽然痂已经脱落，但粉色的新皮依然能让他感到不适。现任加拉哈德整了整袖子，挺直了背脊。

洛克希所不知道的是，现任“杀人天使”在无法入睡的夜晚都会像条巡逻的狗一样踮着脚去梅林的指挥室转一圈，在他西装笔挺的外表下面依旧有一颗跳动的心，这颗心害怕梅林会像哈利哈特一样离他而去。而这个习惯在最近变成了每天必做的功课。

埃格西谁都不愿意讲的心里话愿意对梅林说。两人在KINGSMAN的餐厅碰见了，梅林还是背着他坐在阴影里喝咖啡。埃格西拿了食物过去，他现在只吃两片硬面包，涂一块黄油，两根煎香肠，搭配蔬菜色拉和半杯香槟，餐后和梅林一样喝咖啡。梅林看看如今吃个饭安静的连刀叉声音都听不见的埃格西，心想时光果真飞快，不过一年多年轻人已发生了翻天覆地的变化。

 

然而死亡的到来多是悄无声息。埃格西百密一疏，因为现实并不是他所能控制的。

梅林最后死于过劳。就像是一台运转了太长时间的电脑，在一次次卡机重启以后，终于有一天决定将睡眠模式从此保持到底。

当时埃格西正在执行任务，任务需要梅林做后勤支援。在一场激烈的战斗后现任加拉哈德靠在摇摇欲坠的墙角大口喘气，子弹擦破额头流下了满脸的血。

而这边梅林没有挨过陡然发作的急性焦虑，心脏在一个刹车后停了下来。魔法师的手指滑过键盘，在天旋地转中花了最后的力气按向了那个紧急拨号键。 QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ……

[是否确认启动应急程序]

心脏在停了一拍后开始剧烈跳动，液体不受控制地流过他发红的眼眶。眩晕中力气逐渐远去，但梅林没有移开手指。

[启动确认]

[正在连接对方防控伞]

[攻击确认]

[正在攻击]

[资料打包完毕正在传送]

[资料传送完毕]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

……

鲜红的文字跳动着，像那颗濒死的心，而指令输入框里的文字如卡住一般：QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ……

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

[对方已确认]

魔法师手一松，合上了榛绿色的眼睛。

[正在转交指挥权]

[指挥权转交完毕]

 

“梅林我干掉了他们。”但是收讯器里没有反应，埃格西把收讯器摘下来，重新启动了后戴上，然而收讯器里依旧一片寂静。

没有梅林就没有地图，埃格西现在和盲人并无两样。他不知道该往那一条路走，但他知道每一条路上的门都加了密码锁。

“梅林？”他不敢大叫，害怕暴露自己。埃格西环顾四周，最后决定退向死角，以防自己在下一轮进攻里腹背受敌，一边在心里飞速计算，他身上还带着还有两把枪，两包子弹，一个爆炸打火机，手上的电击戒指还能用， 但是防弹伞已经坏了，必要时需要强夺武器……在梅林上线前他去不了任何地方，所能做的只有死守。

敌人的脚步声像潮水一样涌了过来，枪上膛的声音像是连绵不断的惊雷。

埃格西握紧了手里的枪……

子弹划过他的耳边，灰尘如紧跟着雷鸣后的大雨，另一颗子弹擦着他的左手臂飞了过去。在震天巨响里，收讯器突然又沙沙运转起来，埃格西刚张口要问，耳边响起的却是Q的声音：“埃格西，听好了，我将接过剩余的行动指挥。”

埃格西忘记了他的礼节：“这他妈是怎么回事？”他以为自己幻听了。

“因为梅林刚刚过世了。”Q的声音听不出情绪，“你听好，我刚花了点时间看了一下这次行动的内容。如果我没有看错地图的话，当然我不会看错，你往右十米右转有个捷径，门锁我已经解开了。”

 

病毒程序撕开MI6防控伞并没有花几秒，它要投递的只是一个几MB的压缩任务资源包。

手边的笔电闪起红光时，Q正坐在指挥台前修改武器小组的报告。Q瞥了一眼就皱起了眉。梅林通过攻击防护伞给他发送文件？这是从来没有过的事情。他要发什么？Q抓抓头发点了放行，打算用笔电收过来先看看。

下一秒控制室的主屏幕就被黑了，待机中的主机猛地轰轰运转起来，几秒后伴随着机器的轰鸣，屏幕又活了过来，但已经不是之前在待机中缓缓转动的球型数值了，支离破碎的图像如雪花般在屏幕上飞舞，信息被打散，飞速从破洞口涌了进来，像是受到了磁力的吸引，然后自动重组，沉淀。

支部的情报人员都停下了手中在做的事。

Q站了起来。

实时传输的图像逐渐趋于稳定。画面显示一间陌生的房间，硝烟里地上躺满了七横八竖的尸体。Q的耳边旋即响起了埃格西年轻的声音：“梅林我干掉了他们……梅林？”

是KINGSMAN正在执行的任务操作界面。

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

指令输入框里的文字传达着揪心的求救信号：QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ……

Q呀。魔法师榛绿色的眼里总是藏着一弯宠溺。

鲜红的文字跳动着，像一颗濒死的心。

“梅林？梅林？”埃格西的声音惶急起来。镜头晃动，他退到了墙角。

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

地图在右手边的UI界面自动展开，埃格西所在的红点停在那里，十多个白点在向他逼近。

[等待对方确认]

[等待对方确认]

军需官吸了口气。

[对方已确认]

指令输入框里的光标终于停下了，等待着。

[正在转交指挥权]

[指挥权转交完毕]

军需官用颤抖的手指打开了桌上的麦克风。

“埃格西，听好了，我将接过剩余的行动指挥。”

 

*

在瓦伦丁事件结束不久，KINGSMAN新上任的亚瑟来MI6见M，虽然这只是情报机关之间例行公事的问候，但Q很意外的看见梅林也跟着来了。在Q锐利的目光的扫视下，梅林耸了耸肩把脑袋转向了别处：“是我开车。”

军需官差点没忍住质问“开车？你还嫌工作不够多？”但他即时收住了口。哈利哈特的葬礼还没过去几天。“埃格西如何了？”他端着杯子和梅林往员工餐厅走。

梅林皱起眉头没有答话，额上竖起的皱纹像三座翻不过去的高山。

“会过去的。”Q诚心诚意地安慰道，顺手拿了一块起司蛋糕。两人在窗边坐下。伦敦的天空上飘着厚实的阴云，河对岸的高楼被染上了金属的锈色，像张起褶发黄的老旧照片。

“埃格西挺好的，除了身高以外你简直分不出他和前任加拉哈德的区别。”梅林往咖啡里丢了一块糖。

“那这是好消息了。”Q赶忙道。

“那要看你如何定义’好’字。”

两人沉默了。Q当然懂梅林的弦外之音，但他不愿意点穿，宽慰人的话他更说不好，于是只能专心低头挖起了蛋糕。梅林看着泰晤士河水，慢慢搅着咖啡。

“当时埃格西都回来了，你又叫他回去，为什么？”Q突然问。

梅林诧异的挑挑眉，花了一秒把“你怎么又知道？”咽了下去。“瓦伦丁使用了生物指纹加密他的触发系统。”他抿了一口咖啡。

“我知道瓦伦丁用了他的手。我的问题是，为什么你不能解密？”Q咬着叉子含糊道。

“这个我做不到。你不能反向解密生物指纹，这和无法解开需要瞳孔扫描验证的密码锁是一样的。况且我们在谈论的是他的整只手，还不是他的一根手指。”

“我以为你是万能的。”Q咽下一口蛋糕。

“哦，老天，Q。”梅林露出一个苍白的笑容，“你哪天不揶揄我几句就不舒服是不是？”

“不，我是认真的。加密的可能性和解密的可能性永远是对等的。”Q停止了挖蛋糕的手，他抬起头，“你说过这世上不会有能阻止我们的墙。”

梅林眨眨眼。“我的确这么说过。虽然大家的共识是，解密指纹加密需要一个和预先设定好的指纹相符合的指纹，所以有那么多人费劲心机去偷目标人物碰过的东西，比如杯子，餐具……因为这是目前唯一能得以推广并在业界被广泛使用的方法，但从解密的角度来看，保存于系统里的并不是一张指纹图片，而是已经转化成了数字的表达形式。你想想，盗取一张指纹图片并不难，难在并没有图片可以被盗取。存在于系统里的只是一连串二进制代码而已。你无法把代码重新转换成图像，所以没有人可以复制你的指纹。”

“我知道。”Q抓了抓头发不耐烦地说，“我知道。”

世上现有三种通用加密设置。三个简单的问题。

“你有什么？”实实在在的密码卡。

“你知道什么？”记在脑子里的密码。

“你是谁？”作为人这个独特的个体。

梅林从桌上拉过一张纸巾，“你不相信我。”他从裤子口袋里掏出一支笔，“假设我的左手食指指纹的二进制代码是……

0011001101010

1001001010101

0101010101000

0101011001010

1011001001001

……你要怎么把它重新转化成图片？”他把纸巾推到Q的面前，“瓦伦丁用他整只手，那个可能性是数以亿亿亿计。”

“我仍旧相信这世上不会有能阻止我们的墙。”

“我不是不相信，Q。”梅林叹了口气，将笔放回口袋，“如果有一天，该技术被完全解密。别说情报工作到时该何去何从，你我作为一个独一无二个体的时代都将结束，那会是历史性的跃进，还是新一轮信息恐怖，都说不定。想象一下，第二个你你能在瞬间被创造出来，连是否具有肉体形态都不必要，就能轻易被当成是你本人，进入你的资料库，最后你会发现这并不是能不能够的问题，而是……”

“人工智能已经趋于完善了，梅林老师。”Q端起杯子把最后一口茶喝完，“到那一天，人们就会发现二进制代码是该加密的最大的败笔。”

梅林张了张口，想要说什么，但最终没有。

“梅林老师，八年前你在我杯子上写的Q字依然没有褪色。”军需官晃了晃手里的马克杯，“这是不是一个奇迹？”

 

“它们在变化！数字在变化！”埃格西焦急的声音透过收讯器传了回来。

“我知道数字在变化，埃格西。”Q冷冷地说，“我希望你能专心对付敌人，这样能给我减少很多不必要的麻烦。”他需要保持一个稳定的节奏，才能使埃格西以同等稳定的节奏向目标房间冲过去，而敌人聚集起来的速度让他想起了星球大战里的风暴兵。

“我需要一个撤退计划阿历克斯！”Q一边敲键盘一边转头喊道，“你们都愣在那里做什么？”他的声音孤零零飘荡在Q支部静的发凉的空气里。

“但是……”阿历克斯想要说什么，但马上就被Q打断了。

“怎么还愣着？联系当地应急小组啊？要确保加拉哈德活着回来！”

阿历克斯脸色发白，他摇摇晃晃转过身：“都不要站着了！快安排紧急救援！”他拎起电话，一边拨号一边还想解释什么，然而Q已然将注意力转了回去。

“好了，埃格西，往你左手退过去，小心路口埋伏的五个敌人。”

冷汗浸湿了Q的衬衫。

军需官突然有了一种不祥的预感。解密的困难程度逐层递进，有那么一刻他猜到了最后那道关卡会是什么，但他硬是挥开了那片如鲠在喉的阴云，如果真的是这样，那他现在就是在把埃格西往火坑里推。但要他说出任务取消是不可能的，多年在情报局工作的经验告诉他，任务只有完成和失败两种可能。任务取消是任务失败的一种，是在百分百确定任务无法完成下以保护特工性命为优先才能被执行的下策。

“梅林我干掉了他们！”埃格西喘着气，声音像一把带血的剑。他在紧急关头都没有意识到自己说错了话。

“干得好，埃格西。”Q恍若没有听到，也没有去纠正他。

但是不会有第二代梅林了，也不会有第三代，第四代。

梅林老师已经……

“我上第二层了。门锁着吗？”

“没有，我刚解开……不要先进去！！”

已经晚了，耳边猛然炸裂的枪响如成排推进的钻机，整个房间都震动起来，镜头晃了一下往旁边倒去，摔在地上后就不动了。Q的心脏缩了起来，他眼前一黑，手指掐进了手心的肉里。

“埃格西？”收讯器里没有回应。扫射几乎停下了，但清脆爽利的枪声依旧不绝于耳，Q闭着眼去努力去分辨。

“埃格西？回答我埃格西？”

枪声停下了。镜头没有动。

不……他听见了脚步声……不要……

站起来！！！站起来啊埃格西！！！！！！！

……脚步声近了。

……埃格西……站起来啊！！！！！

“不好意思，刚才眼镜掉了。”现任加拉哈德拾起眼镜，“真是千钧一发。” 他整了整西装，“接下来往哪边走？”

军需官一时说不出话来，过了几秒才颤抖着开口，“直走。还有两扇门。”

 

几分钟后现实证实了Q之前的不详预感。

摆在Q面前的是生物指纹加密。埃格西正在和敌人交战。埃格西还不知道自己正一步步走向死亡。他打不开这扇门。二进制代码是无法再被转换为图片的，因为人作为独一无二的个体是无法被复制的。红点跳动着，埃格西还在战斗，年轻人有着旺盛的生命力和求胜欲，但他终是会死，耗尽弹药，死在这一扇打不开的门前。或许他可以重新找一条路线让埃格西和后援小队汇合，但任务失败所造成的惨重代价让他几乎不敢去想。

Q的手指颤抖地悬在键盘上方。

埃格西会在执行任务中牺牲，像哈利哈特一样。事实就摆在他面前，再清楚不过了……

现在没有人能在看不见的地方帮他了。梅林老师已经……梅林老师已经……就算梅林老师也无法破解……

眼泪在Q的眼眶里打转。

不。

梅林老师并不是这样训练他的。梅林不会眼睁睁看着他去送死，也不会眼睁睁看着埃格西去送死。梅林有多少爱国心他一清二楚，支撑他不休不眠的日日夜夜的不是什么爱国心，他比谁都珍爱着他的学生们，他会竭尽所能，哪怕将自己逼得山穷水尽。

……指令输入框里的光标向前飞奔，在身后写了满屏幕的Q字，呼唤着……

犹豫了半秒后军需官的手指落向了键盘。

他不需要图片，不需要反向操作，他所要打败的是0与1的序列，只要找到了那个序列，让程序相信它看到的是那个实实在在的人就有可能解密。而这个序列所在的世界Q再熟悉不过了，他一生所相信的真实都在这个世界里，这个世界里有他和梅林老师。

“我们创造世界！”梅林大声说，酒吧里满是欢呼声，“我们也能毁灭世界！”

啤酒的酒香飘散在空气里，炸薯条上的盐粒沾在他的手指上，梅林爽朗的笑声回荡在空气里……“Q，不要停下打字的手！”

梅林老师已经……

收讯器里混战持续着，Q的手指飞速敲击键盘，几近疯狂，汗顺着他的额头流下来。他要跑赢的对象是时间。

0010010101010010000100010100100100010101000110101001001010010100111010101010101010101111001000100011001010101010010100100010010100100101010010100001010011000100100010001001101010010010001000111010101010101010101111001000100010000……

……有一次梅林和他去看电影，一辈子生活在海上的钢琴师拒绝离开将要被爆破的大船。“我们就活在那条船上啊，Q。”散场后他们走在回家的路上，梅林突然说，“88个钢琴键吗……微软带数字的键盘有104个键，不带的有87个，传统键盘都比其少3个，苹果的小笔记本，连80个键都没有。键盘数目是固定的，然而能用键盘所创造的世界是无尽的，这是我们的音乐。”

0011001000100101001100011000100010100010010010100010001111001010010101111001010001100101001001000100101010001001001010001001000101010010100101000100101001001010011010011010100100100010001110101010101010101011110010100010100001110101010101110010101001010101010100101001001001010101110101……

……

KINGSMAN一批十二个候补生，但梅林老师只训练过一个Q。

他不会让埃格西在执行任务中牺牲……泪水模糊了Q的视线，他顾不上擦，只能拼命眨眼让眼泪流下来。

“这世上，没有什么，没有什么墙能阻挡我们！未来我们将所向披靡！”

未来我们将所向披靡……

Q是Q。梅林是梅林。梅林要创造主将，不是谁的替补。

“梅林，你破解密码了吗？”收讯器里埃格西咳嗽起来，一晃而过的镜头里他的手上沾满了不知是谁的血。枪声又响了起来，伴随着埃格西受伤的闷哼。眼镜上溅了血，埃格西已顾不上擦镜头。

“……坚持住，再给我两分钟。”

在高压力的重压下，军需官的头脑异常清晰。程序是人类创造出来的，机器也是人类创造出来的，人类会创造一个最后会对他造成阻碍的东西吗？

“我仍旧相信这世上不会有能阻止我们的墙。”年轻人笃定地说，“到那一天，人们就会发现二进制代码是该加密的最大的败笔。”

字符如飘扬的鹅毛大雪在屏幕上起舞，魔法师镜片后面的眼睛挽起一个温柔的笑意，他们在有限的键盘上创造出无尽的世界，Q穿着和梅林一样的V领毛线衣，像动画片里魔法师的学徒，枕着电脑屏幕的白光入睡……大风把梅林的图纸吹得乱飞……冰冻的湖面上裂痕像飞窜的火花，他的手指跳着舞，扯开了风帆，船要起航了……

“埃格西！！！”Q含泪发令道。

……他追着梅林奔跑，然后超过了他……

绿光闪烁，门锁喀嚓一声旋转起来。镜头一转，埃格西已经看见了。“天才啊梅林！”他回身两枪逼退敌人，然后像展翅的幼鹰一样朝着绿光扑了过去。

……灯光下梅林榛绿色的眼睛像是闪闪发光的宝石，脸上的笑容震碎了Q的心脏……

“梅林老师，八年前你在我杯子上写的Q字依然没有褪色。”军需官晃了晃手里的马克杯，“这是不是一个奇迹？”

 

*

Q比谁都清楚这间透明的拘留所。情报人员给了它一个别称叫六棱柱（Hexagonal Prism），因为Prism听上去像监狱（Prison）。它在关押过前特工拉乌尔席尔瓦以后成了组织内部变节者的象征。

拉乌尔席尔瓦为了见M女士一眼，对自己的“自投罗网”进行了精密的计划。他的随身电脑被带到Q支部，而当时刚上任的军需官并没有觉察到在他解密席尔瓦的计划的同时，席尔瓦也在解密他的。前特工在放倒了MI6的保卫系统后成功逃匿。而之后紧接着的，邦德单打独斗的任务间接导致了M女士的丧命。然而连悼念的时间都没有，加雷斯马洛里就坐上了六处老大的交椅。

加雷斯马洛里，Q其实早就应该看出来了，M女士并不完全是权利斗争的牺牲品，马洛里姓上的M字，更像是一场无可逃避的命运。

情报局想要一场革新，Q和情报局的一纸契约与当时M女士的死亡是那一场革新最亮眼的两步棋。梅林长达六年的巫术计划造就了英国秘密情报局最年轻的军需官。

……在摧枯拉朽间，时间一晃，他们已经又走了这么远了。

有后悔过吗？

Q知道他现在为什么被安置在这里，这是对他过去面对席尔瓦所造成的失误的嘲讽，一错再错，潜在的变节者，加雷斯马洛里常年浸淫官场所沾染的委婉恶习让他连说一句“早安”都要用“您是否用过早餐”来代替。

放在以前，情报局还要防备夹在暗纹墙板里的窃听设备，隔着薄薄墙壁竖起的耳朵，提防转角和暗处的阴影，但现在已经是二十一世纪了，占一整层楼房面积的Q支部更像是一座玻璃搭成的帐篷，里面24小时煮着沸水。MI6有专人将过去小山一样高的资料档案录入电脑，变成几个kb的文件塞进MI6庞大的资料库里。卡。密码。指纹，眼球扫描，语音验证。阅读权限依然和官阶相挂钩，讽刺的是，安保系统对于Q来说其实不是什么问题。

六棱柱的六个面全由玻璃打造，竖起无形的墙壁，这让摄像监控可以360度的录入被监视者的活动，但好歹这次他们给了他一把椅子外加一张床，他不用像席尔瓦一样在椅子上打坐。但这也不是他在意的大问题，军需官早就习惯了在刺目的灯光下入睡，醒来时肩甲的酸痛刺入骨髓。舒适细节并不在他的生活里占重要组成部分。

现在他合眼躺在床上，白炽灯几乎快要烧穿他的眼皮。军需官沐浴在均匀的白光里，不愿意去思考。对旧时光的念想只会招来悔恨的眼泪，但他不会后悔，虽然他已经连旧时光都失去了。

他寂静里不知躺了不知道有多久，或许M在监视器那头观察他，想看就看吧，看多久都成。出乎意料的，在他迷糊睡去之前突然听见了脚步声，皮鞋刮擦在水泥地上如同轻盈的军步。然后M低沉的声音就透过外面的雾化玻璃门传了过来。

“他睡着了吗？”

“没有，先生。”

“把门打开，我要和他谈谈。”

Q没有直起身子。开门关门，M先生在六棱牢狱外面立定。

“吃饭了吗，Q？”M问，在得不到回答后他自问自答起来，“我想是吃过了。”

Q从心底冷笑一声。

“折磨你并不是我的目的，你有受折磨吗？没有是不是？因为我告诉那些人说，不要，事情还没有严重到那个地步。这孩子一直是我们这边的人，七年来我都看在眼里。他不愿意讲，是因为他还在哀悼，他还没有缓过神来，我能理解，毕竟情报人员也是人。”M先生停了停，如同在揣摩这句话在被塞进Q耳朵里后是否起效，然后他话锋一转，皮鞋顿了顿地，像是在画一个休止符号，“哀悼期结束了，Q。”

Q并没有在哀悼，哀悼等同于思考，而思考是现在他最避之唯恐不及的事情。

 

“伦敦欢迎你，加拉哈德。”

军需官细长的手指拂了拂濡湿了的刘海，指尖依旧无法自控地发抖。他的精力全部灌注在了战斗指挥上，这可能是他职业生涯里最扣人心弦的一次指挥了，或许也是他的最高水平，然而却像一场噩梦，使他在醒来后有相当长一段时间脑中都是空白一片。

外勤的接应人员并不知道埃格西是KINGSMAN的特工，伤员到底是00阶还是无名人士对他们来说都一样，知情权只开放到这里。在一番撤退接力之后，MI6的外勤成功将埃格西救入了安全屋，埃格西需要一番紧急救治，但不出意外的话两天以后他就能被转移回伦敦。

不出意外的话。

他的随身笔电发出一声轻响。

[系统过载警告]

当主屏幕上浮起KINGSMAN的任务界面时，情报人员个个如被割了舌头的燕雀，最后碍于军需官的气焰，只能徒劳的扑腾起翅膀，而在收尾的几分钟里，气氛变的更加微妙起来，他们持续交换不安的眼神，大有在风雨欲来时作鸟兽散之势。Q虽然身处风暴眼之中，却对周遭的状况恍若未闻。只是盯着整墙的显示屏发呆。有那么一刻他心里升腾起一个希望，可能，可能这是另一个梅林老师的测试 ……

他低下头，伸手去够笔电，然后手伸到一半就停住了。笔电上的一行红字扭曲了他强自镇定的脸。

“不——！”Q扑了过去，马克杯被碰翻到了地上。他疯狂地敲打键盘想要夺回控制权，但屏幕上各种字符像流星一样飞速划过。几秒后Q才突然记起应该先把连接笔电和MI6主机的接线拔了，但是已经来不及了。笔电发出了蜂群返巢般嗡嗡地呢喃，随后就无声无息了。

他知道发生了什么。

Q支部静如坟墓，情报分析员们眼看着自己的长官在没有抢救回笔电后扶着桌子如同入定了般一动不动，过了会儿他似乎是缓过来了，慢慢蹲下身开始捡拾满地碎瓷片。一会儿Q突然抬起头：“谁能帮我递个裹尸袋？”

没有人讲话，Q扶着桌子颤巍巍站起身，他终于察觉到了空气里震荡的不安。M穿着深灰色的条纹西装站在玻璃门口，像一只食腐的秃鹫。

“你以为你在搞什么？”过了一会儿，M的声音打破了沉默。

 

前任M是在冷战期间加入情报局的，那时她还非常年轻，传言在她还在读大学的时候，是当时那任M在牛津招揽的她。人生几个五十年？M女士从冷战后的大清洗中幸存下来，冷眼旁观了MI6高层地鼠被挖出的全过程，并在前任M死后接过了MI6这块烫手山芋，但是英格兰从此一蹶不振。

这不是她的错。

现任M追忆往昔，并发表了一番个人见解。但年轻人只是面无表情地坐在他面前。他们已经在办公室里坐了半个多小时了，对于M的旁敲侧击，军需官却像尊和椅子完美粘合的佛像。他只来得及对M委婉的喝茶邀请做出一个反应：“阿历克斯，把碎片保存起来不要丢。”然后就被带离了Q支部。

最后M叹了口气，又问：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

沉默在蔓延，Q突然哑声道：“救人。”

“你在救一个人的性命，Q。”M终于歹着了机会，强调道，“一个人。”

Q抬起了眼睛。M盯着他，手指交握起来。于是Q又转开了视线。

詹姆斯邦德和他分享过的一句半真半假的评论，是慧丝柏对邦德的评价。这位黑发碧眼的美人是财政部的接头人，像和Q一样，邦德和她的初次见面并不愉快。“牛津贫困生。”她的红唇露出一丝微笑，“牛津，或剑桥，你所受的教育是人生来就是该把西装当便服穿的，但你对此不屑一顾，我猜你并没有出生富贵家庭，你学校的朋友让你永远记住了这一点。你有一个资助人，并且介于刚才你说我是孤儿，我说你也是。”邦德没有反驳，于是这个聪明绝顶的女人没有就此打住：“看来军情六处还在继续找对别人牺牲不屑一顾，从而筑起保卫国家和女王重任的失调年轻人是吧？”

听完这话，Q并没有表露惊讶。他是新生训练场的督查，一月两次发表关于武器使用的演讲。大多数在训练场里的年轻人都符合这个描述，连埃格西都能吻合上百分之九十。埃格西的成绩去不了牛津剑桥，但他却在皇家海军陆战队呆过一段时间，而现任邦德服军役时的头衔就叫海军上校，这使他和埃格西在某种意义上成为了校友。

M先生当然是一丘之貉，没有例外。

Q低头玩起了手指。

“任务对你来说重要吗，Q？”M突然问。

军需官皱起眉头，仿佛M讲了一个天大的笑话。“特工的性命对你来说重要吗，先生？”他像是猛然清醒了过来，嘲讽道。

M眨眨眼，在衡量了一下谎言的分量后他撕下了伪装。“我们不缺埃格西。年轻人易于被训练。我关心的问题是，他是怎么突破你的防控的？”

他。

Q抿了抿嘴唇，细长的手指徒劳地点了点桌沿，他想喝茶，伸出手才想起杯子已经碎了。心口塌缩的疼痛让他不得不放弃这个举动。

“我能回家吗，先生？”Q艰难地说。

中央制冷设备不断鼓动着冷气，M伸手掖了掖西装的领子，抬起一边眼睛：“你有没有什么想要告诉我的，哪怕是难隐之言，我也愿意倾听和酌情体谅。”

“没有。”沉默了一秒后Q答道。M没有丝毫要放人的意思。M到底想要聊什么？他试图思考，但发紧的太阳穴让他连保持清醒都很困难。Q脸色发白，瘫在了M办公桌对面的椅子上。

“让我们再次梳理一下现在这个状况。”M慢条斯理地说，“你，如果我没有听错刚才支部给的汇报的话，成功破解了生物密码。对此我必须道一声恭喜，因为这毫无疑问是个跨时代的跃进，我已经将这件事列为了第一等机密，这个事情我们会在之后进行讨论。这个大前提证明了你的工作能力，我一直深信这一点。”

Q看着自己的手没有说话，于是M继续道：“而你现在告诉我的是，在有了这个大前提的情况下，你还是对梅林是如何将KINGSMAN的任务嫁接到MI6来这件事毫不知情？”他顿了顿，轻轻放下了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，“更何况当时他已经生命垂危。”

Q张了张口，他像是被扇了一巴掌，那惨白的脸颊上泛起了两团潮红。

“如果我不这么做加拉哈德就会牺牲。”他试图解释。

“问题并不在这里。”

“问题不在这里？”

M倾身向前，蓝眼睛一眨不眨盯着他。“老天呐，Q。”他叹道，指了指自己的脑袋，“依旧是活在自己的那条船上是不是？对自己所处的世界是如何运转的一窍不通，对情报局是如何存活至今的也毫不关心。是的，我们一起开会，在年会上探讨日后的行动大方向，我们交流可以被交流的信息，但如果KINGSMAN和MI6的任务可以混为一谈，政府为什么要成立两个机构？”M突然抬高了声音，“你是不是疯了？”

Q晃了晃脑袋：“我不能让他死。”

“我知道。”M拂了拂桌面，像是要擦去看不见的灰尘，“我尊重你的出发点。你是个情感高于理智的人，我理解。”他清了清嗓子，“所以你能回答我之前的问题了吗？他是怎么突破你的防控的？你是在说梅林黑了我们的防控伞，还是在说你张开双手， 就让他这么进来了？欢迎光临军情六处主资料库，想要什么随便拿？”

年轻人垂着眼睛不再接话。

M跌回了椅子里。“你不能回家，Q。等我们把这件事搞清楚之前你留在这里，我会让人去拿你的衣物。向六棱柱问声好，你还记得席尔瓦吗？”Q起身的时候，他又不依不饶地补了一句，“是M女士招募的你，但现在我们也不得不考虑另一种可能性。”

军需官踉跄了一下，还好及时扶住了椅背。他挺直着腰板走了出去，每一步都因为愤怒和悲伤而发抖。

 

他在玻璃造的透明笼子里昏睡了一天一夜。然后慢慢的，意识一点点捅破了脑中那层空白。他断断续续回忆起和M的对话，在理解了M的意思之后有那么几分钟，Q以为自己的心脏停止了跳动。最后他咬着被角，一动不动，硬生生把尖叫咽了下去。

四十八小时候以后，他又一次被带到了M的办公室。四十八小时，Q边走边想，是什么拖延了这么久？加雷斯马洛里的手段什么时候已经稀松了这么多？

推开门后，他毫不意外地看见熟悉的四方形轮廓静静地躺在M的桌子上。

然而这已经无关紧要了。

梅林又一次烧掉了他的笔电。

 

*

坊间还没有来得及哀悼完梅林，甚至还没有来得及处理完任务嫁接遗留下的烂摊子，新一轮的信息恐慌就渗入了情报人员私下的窃窃私语。会议上内阁大臣阴沉着面孔，亚瑟和M坐在桌子两头，桌上文件堆的和小山一样高……暗橙色的佳酿倒映着亚瑟紧绷的脸，M一根接着一根抽烟。很突然的，会议上某个政治要人为缓解气氛，十分不合时宜地表示道：“这说不定是未来两家联合的契机呢。”

M迅速剜了他一眼。

亚瑟冷冷地开口：“我们是政府下完全独立的情报机构，不是帝国拿着纳税人的钱，用来处理杂碎的剥皮头猎手。”

“不过是含着金汤勺的新生儿。”M将脑袋转了回来，无不讽刺地说，“这就幻想自己能开大船了。”

“真的是这样么？”亚瑟露出一个微笑，“敢问你在你们军需官身上弄到什么有价值的东西了吗？考虑到救人功劳，他的名字绝对值得用大号字体刻在纪念墙上。”

“是我的军需官救了你们的人。”

“我十分清楚这一点。”亚瑟毫不避讳M的目光，“M先生，我提醒你，这次嫁接很显然并不是巧合。”他目光又落回了手里的文件，“你下一步要做什么？把他拖去屠宰场吗？”

 

见到Q进来后M做了一个请坐的手势：“要茶吗？”

年轻人摇摇头。

“我预感我们会聊很久，你确定不要来点茶？”

Q很确定。笔电静静躺在M的办公桌上，像是一块无名的黑色墓碑。梅林老师答应过他，如果出了事会第一个让他知道，梅林老师遵守了他的诺言。

M喝了口茶，然后敲了敲笔电：“乐意解释一下吗？”

年轻人摇摇头：“我不明白这是在做什么。”

“情报局的格言是什么，Q？刚进来时测试员有教给你吧？”

“永保隐秘。”

“永保隐秘。”M重复，“这四个字对你来说有多少分量？”

Q没有回答，过了一会儿突然问：“埃格西回来了吗？”

M盯着他，然后叹了口气：“他已经回KINGSMAN了。”

“那就好。”Q点点头。

“你仍觉得自己没做错是不是。”

Q摇摇头。

M无不可惜地说：“你觉得自己没有做错是因为你认为自己的行为没有造成严重的后果。但是炸弹今天没有爆炸并不表明它就不是炸弹了。若不是梅林让你接下了他的临终嘱托，我还真不知道你和他在我的眼皮底下玩了那么久炸弹。”

这样的隐喻实在是太无必要。Q垂着眼睛，他的手终于停止了发抖，看来睡眠的确是有帮助的。M为什么不能直奔主题呢？

“地鼠游戏好玩么？”

来了。

“我不知道你在说什么，先生。”Q摇摇头。

“我们都很清楚我在说什么。”M的指甲划过笔电的金属皮，发出恼人的细响，“他为什么烧了你的电脑？如果他没有什么可以隐瞒的，他完全不用这么做。”

“我不知道。”在这一点上Q说了实话。

“他什么时候送你来的，七年前？”M轻声说，眼神慢慢冷了下来。

 

军需官拒绝发言，于是审查无休无止的进行了下去。M在第二天就停了他的职位，他从大学里找了几个年轻人来替他。由于事件的特殊性，审查程序决定在暗地里进行。六处老大专门从萨拉特召唤来了教官。Q做好了被打断双腿的心理准备，但是新来的教官没有拉扯，没有恐吓，更没有用刑。他深知审问的那一套方法和诀窍，有太多酷刑下都不愿意吐露秘密的情报人员，在家人受到威胁后流着眼泪把什么都说了，所以情报人员多是对任何人都不留恋，非到万不得已也是采取内部人员之间假结婚的手法。萨拉特的教官善于利用活人，更善于利用死人。Q从来不知道一个死人的名字也能有如此千斤的重量。他拒绝思考，试图忘记，但是在亮如白昼的房间里，这位西装革履的教官面带微笑，一遍遍地发问：

“梅林为什么烧了你的电脑？”

“梅林想要隐瞒什么？”

“MI6和KINGSMAN的联谊上有什么不正常的事情发生？”

“你和梅林的相互打洞是什么时候开始的？”

“什么是巫术计划？”

“梅林把你送到MI6来的目的是什么？”

“梅林为什么主动要求指挥你的那一次外勤？”

“什么是打地鼠游戏？”

“梅林是什么人？”

……

传言MI6和KINGSMAN互相监视对方的一举一动长达七年。传言归传言，捕风捉影并没有能提供任何实在的证据，在梅林停止呼吸的那一刻，他早就设置好的程序删除了任何可能会造成隐患与误解的资料。他的手法实在干净，连Q的随身笔电都没有放过。M唯一能实实在在拿在手上的证据只是Q而已，但这个大活人怎么也不愿意开口。后者心知那根连着绞刑架的绳子已经套在了自己的脖子上，只怕一开口下一秒加雷斯马洛里就把他脚下的隔板踢了。然而他所误解的是，马洛里并不是心狠手辣的黑帮老大，更不会因为捕风捉影就把新纪元的开国功臣送上断头台，Q活下来并愿意好好配合比他的尸体能创造更大的价值。M试图弄清Q和梅林之间到底发生了什么，不知情助长了他的猜忌，但是很遗憾，习惯了从大局考虑生死，要让他站在一个情报人员的位置上思考问题，实在是太难了。

几天的审查下来，Q只回答了两个问题。

“你是否泄露过不该泄露的情报？”

年轻人抬起头，灯光下他的蓝眼睛近乎发绿，如沙漠里零星的植被，因为长时间的缺水而干枯：“没有。我一直忠于MI6。”

教员停了一秒，对Q突然的反应感到惊讶：“那么梅林……”

Q打断了他：“你们在浪费时间。梅林是我的老师，也是这世上最好的人。若我是你，就不会怀疑他的意图。”

 

Q不知道梅林烧他笔电的意图是什么，但他知道梅林老师不会，也不可能是什么叛徒。在这一点上M的多疑只能用可笑来形容。梅林老师不想让他讲，至少在理解为什么以前不要讲，所以他首先要做的是想明白为什么。Q相信自己会想明白的，他总是能想明白。

感谢M的审查程序，他无法装傻，无法示弱，无法躲进自己的世界里独自哀悼，无法嚎啕大哭，他坐在白炽灯下，咬紧牙关，直到灯光烤得他皮肤发痛，最后也没有流露任何情感。

当生命如一张半透明的宣纸，被展平了晾在风里时，风稍大点都随时可能将它吹破。如果一个人连生活都没有，别人有什么理由和他讨论所谓生活上的秘密？

地鼠游戏。他为什么要把自己和梅林仅有的隐私分享给MI6的所有人听？那是他和梅林老师的世界，Q一直因为那个世界里只有他和梅林老师而感到宽慰。如今只因为风言风语说他和梅林背着组织搞一些小动作，他就必须得把一切和盘托出吗？有一次萨拉特的教员问他：“梅林为什么不找KINGSMAN的人接替他指挥加拉哈德，偏偏要找你？”言语间他无不暗示一场阴谋论，但这绝对是Q听过的最愚蠢的问题了。为什么？他们是为了折磨他才故意问的吗？这简直再清楚不过了。梅林老师还要去哪里再找一个面对再大的困难也不放弃，竭尽所能也要将他的学生安全送回的人呢？加拉哈德的任务需要后勤快速的解谜和分析能力，梅林老师除了能将任务放心交给他以外还能再放心交给谁？

现在梅林老师已经不在了，埃格西已平安回去，M就算因此要了他的命，他也不愿意把自己心中所剩无几的净土做成标本挂进MI6的资料库里供后人取阅。

人命是脆弱的。人心更是。

有时候在苦修般的日子里，他透过监视器的眼睛，看到梅林和他一样坐在显示屏前安静地敲打键盘，就觉得生活也并不是那么难以忍受。在Q走了以后，有五年梅林都一个人挑灯夜战，军需官在这头的监视器里静静看着，心知自己需要梅林老师和梅林老师需要他其实是相互的。在插眼拔眼的游戏里，梅林老师依然教会了他很多东西，于是他得以和梅林继续以他人无法察觉的速度进步着。魔法师偶尔会对监视器露出一个微笑，透过模糊的监视镜头，Q奋力捕捉那一抹榛绿，然后在心里默默计算那个笑容里疲惫度的百分比，以此来分析梅林老师是否无恙。

前任兰斯洛特的死给KINGSMAN带来了不小的震动，而后MI6差点也跟着晚节不保，Q的心理过渡期很长，他冷眼看着如夏花般灿烂的埃格西在大宅里蹦蹦跳跳，看着梅林老师用板子敲候补生们的脑袋，若是看到埃格西给梅林老师倒咖啡还会在另一头暗暗咬紧干裂的嘴唇，但Q无时无刻不担心着李欧文的意外事件重演，而再后来眼看着梅林眼里的绿色慢慢褪去，像是张在阳光下晒了太久的标签，埃格西这样的照顾反而让他感觉心安，空气中飘扬的尘埃越来越令人窒息，但Q无法再赌气般转身离开，留下梅林孤身一人在那里奋战。

“你爱梅林吗？”萨拉特的教员不依不饶。

“梅林爱着你吗？”

年轻人厌倦地闭上了双眼。就算他告诉加雷斯马洛里，他知道哈利哈特一周里每双袜子的颜色，知道梅林老师平均一周要冲候补生埃格西发几次脾气，加雷斯马洛里也只会认为他在说笑话。

因为这不是M先生想要的答案。

 

葬礼举行的时候Q还坐在MI6的审讯室里，萨拉特的教员坐在他对面，丝毫没有失去耐心。Q本来也没有打算去，知道梅林到底被埋在哪里毫无意义。就算他现在死了，M也不会体贴的把他葬在梅林的旁边。

他希望在想起梅林老师时脑海里浮现的是中年男人裹在大衣里挺拔的身姿和那双修长且骨骼分明的手。Q认为，只要他没有见到那块冷冰冰的墓碑，就可以说服自己梅林老师其实还活在某个他看不见的敌方，某个世界，虽然不具有形态但也能活着，或许在那0和1之间。男人讲话时空气里漂浮着低沉的苏格兰口音，如同电脑主机在夜里的喃喃自语。或许他真的就在那里……

“梅林是什么人？”

……是我永远的师长。

“你和他之间仅仅只是师生关系吗？”

……

“梅林为什么烧了你的电脑？”

……为什么？

“军需官先生，如果你再不认真回答我的问题，我不敢保证之后不会粗暴地对待你。在萨拉特，我们总是会先进行非常有礼貌的劝说，但如果对方不配合，那之后会发生什么就很难说了。”

“我还是军需官么？”Q突然发声，然后意识到自己的嗓音沙哑不堪。

“你是，如果你能好好回答完我的问题。”

“如果我真的什么都不知道呢？”

萨拉特教员沉默了一下：“那或许你就需要另谋高就了。”令他惊讶的是，面前的年轻人愣了几秒，然后突然笑了起来。

“我想和M谈谈。”

萨拉特教员眼看着年轻人的眼眶慢慢变红了，眼眶里里陡然泛起的泪水濡湿了他的睫毛。

 

“Q。”走廊里脚步声渐渐近了，“你在哪里，Q？”

Q站在镜子前，端详着身上崭新的褐色V领毛线衣，然后慢慢把领带结推到了浆的笔挺的衬衫领口。他轻轻从桌上拈起半框眼镜，然后把它端端正正戴在了鼻梁上。

“上任第一天你不能迟……”门被推开了，梅林抱着记事板呆立在门口，“Q？”

年轻人对着镜子轻轻拂了拂刘海，然后转过身：“我看起来像你吗，梅林老师？”

梅林说不出话，他的手指攥紧了记事板。

“很成功，不是吗？”年轻人厉声问。梅林没有漏掉他尾音里的颤抖。

“Q……”

“我去M女士那里报完道就会[派人]来拿我的生活用品。”年轻人抬起下巴强调道，将手插进裤子口袋，然后他退了一步，“再见，梅林老师。”

梅林伸手想要抓他，但是Q已经转身快步冲出了房间。

为什么他永远是没有得选择的那一个？他为成为梅林而努力，为什么会变成这样？

Q隐约听见拳头击打在墙上的声音，但他没有停下脚步也没有回头。

……

梅林烧了他的电脑，于是Q去梅林家找他。

“新电脑，意味着新开始。”梅林笑得露出白白的牙齿，“想体验一把新世界吗？”

他总是抱怨梅林老师不给他选择，总是如那陡然奏响的烟火，快得让他追不上。然而他做着那个追赶的人，打心眼里决定哪里有烟火他就去哪里，近乎忘记了自我。但梅林没有忘记。

“KINGSMAN。”梅林做了一个拔枪的动作，“他们到处拯救别人，看上去特别酷，但他们也需要黑客。当然我没有直说我是干黑客的，我说我是程序员，但我想他们已经知道了……然后我说我还有个特别有用的学生得带在身边……”

这个世界满足你的冒险之心了吗，梅林老师？你看到的和你当初想的一样吗？

“把现在的人生继续过下去，还是换一个新身份？”

毁掉了的电脑就躺在M的办公桌上。

梅林给了他一个选择。或许Q可以不用死在指挥台上。

 

“我会把我破解生物密码的过程写给你，你可以找人继续研究下去。作为交换……”

话还没说完M就打断了他，M知道他要交换什么。“你不愿意自己研究下去？”

“我不是研究人员，M，我是黑客，黑客不会去研究破解行为能怎样造福人类。”

M的蓝眼睛盯着他。M穿着和他眼睛颜色相配的蓝色条纹西装，稀疏的头发整齐的梳理在脑后，这会儿他在衡量天平两边的尺码。由于梅林已经销毁了证据，只要Q不开口，再继续捕风捉影最后Q就只有上屠宰场一条路可以走了。当然或许可以就此放他走，并且筹码也十分丰厚。

年轻人等待着，午后的阳光从M办公室的窗外照进来，尘埃颗粒在空气里慢慢旋转着。Q支部没有窗户，前任军需官支着脑袋，出神地盯着那道近乎透明的光线。

过了一会儿M用手揉了揉太阳穴：“梅林一直说他在写一本书。”

“什么书？”年轻人把视线转了回来。

“书名很长，我当时也没有记住，和攻防有关，但是当我们获准进入KINGSMAN搜查他房间的时候，根本就没有找到什么书。”

“……可能跟着资料一起删除了。”Q咬着食指说。

“那真是太可惜了。”M顿了顿，“会不会是亚瑟藏起来了？”

Q耸了耸肩垂下眼：“那你得去问他了。”

M不置可否，过了一会儿又问： “……你真的确定了？”

Q点点头，强调道：“先生，我选择遗忘。”

冷战时期的旧档案里，那个在捷克被打成残废的情报人员和梅林长得很像。两人沉默了，M倾身端起桌上的骨瓷杯，他轻轻吹着杯子里的热茶。Q手抬上去摸了摸自己突出的锁骨，又放下来。传说中力挽狂澜的乔治史迈力，现任M和他有一双一样洞悉一切的眼睛。Q的目光移到M先生桌上那只崭新的骨瓷斗牛犬上。

“先生，你是要把它送给我，还是再炸碎它一次？”过了好久，Q才开口。

 

*

教务处为这个家长开放日计划已久，草坪上早早挂起了给学生家长指路的黄色气球。这是个天气晴好的周六，并且还有两天就是复活节假期了。路过校门口的时候几个领带系得松松垮垮的男学生突然从人群里跳出来拦他的车。

“先生，马上要放假了，你确定论文最少十五页是有必要的吗？”

“把你的领带系好，罗奇。”

他上身不稳地晃了晃，但没有下车，随后灵巧地拨着笼头打了一个圈，就从人群中滑了出去。

“先生好身手！”罗奇大声赞美道。

他滑出很远还能听见身后学生们的嬉笑声。Q踏着自行车骑过两个街角，在红绿灯前停下来，灯从红跳到绿，他突然感觉有人在跟踪他。

Q犹豫了一秒，随即拨转车把，几个加速后他把车停在了果蔬店外。然后他锁车，和门口看报纸的老头打招呼，然后很自然地挑挑拣拣起来，透过被货架遮挡的窗户，他眯起狭长的眼睛，街上一切正常。Q咬着大拇指，结账的时候还眉头紧皱注视着门口，像是害怕突然有人跨进来。

“零钱。”

“谢谢。”他拎过袋子，“哦，等等我忘了还有一样……”他又钻进了货架之间，装作挑选的样子，几分钟后他从果蔬店的进货后门走了出去，一路步行回家。Q决定过两天再去拿自行车。这已经是本星期第二次了，离开的时候他和M是谈妥了的，他和他们再无瓜葛，他不想看到任何情报人员出现在他家周围。转过街角后他给自己点了根烟，被监视的感觉慢慢消失了，Q吐出口气，努力挥走脑子里不安的想法。

晚饭后，他抱着茶杯盘腿坐在沙发上，手指懒散地滑动着笔电的触屏。八点多发白的天刚刚有暗下去的迹象。小梅从靠垫里冒出来，拿尾巴蹭他的手臂，于是Q伸过手挠了挠他下巴上柔软的毛。

门铃响了。

小梅从沙发上跃下，嗖的钻进阴影里消失了。

Q慢慢从沙发上坐起来，毯子滑落在地上，他放下茶杯，从茶几下的盒子里摸出枪捏在手里，然后踮着脚往门口走去。

“谁？”Q侧身从猫眼里往外看。

“一位老朋友。”对方说，嗓音低沉，那声音Q再熟悉不过了。

前军需官扶着墙，手一松，枪就滑进了门边挂着的外套口袋里。

 

临走前M先生试图说服Q去牛津教书，结果后者皱着眉毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“离开的意思是，M先生，你要是以为我会在MI6后花园里给你们种花，就大错特错了。不用辩解，我知道你们会继续监视我，但别手段笨拙到被我轻易发现就行。”Q顿了顿，又补了一句，“不要想着来我这里招人。”

M先生的蓝眼睛看着他，里面有Q读不懂的东西，或许是可惜：“回去整理下东西，你有一周时间搬家。一周后我会派人来清理公寓。”

Q点点头打开了车门。“再见，M。”

他跨出一只脚，然而外套下摆被拉住了，“我对此感到抱歉……”

“没关系，M先生。”Q转过身，轻轻把M的手摘下来，他用冰凉纤细的手指捏了捏M的手心。

“再见，Q。”M收回了手。Q甩上车门，黑色的轿车绝尘而去。Q在街上站了一会儿，然后掏出了公寓的钥匙。

客厅里乱七八糟，没来得及清理的纸箱子依然堆在那里，和他刚搬进来时一样。说起来也是可笑，一年了，这个公寓的样子就好像他从来没有在这里住过似的。Q把钥匙丢进茶碗，踢开鞋子走进卧室，他在床边坐下来，然后小心的从外套口袋里掏出了包好的一小包碎瓷片。为了把这个塞给Q，阿历克斯在走廊拐角躲了半天，他和M说已经把杯子的碎片扔了，后者就没有深究。Q捏着包裹，茫然地在床边坐了一会儿，然后突然想起了什么，伸手拉开了床头柜的抽屉。

抽屉是空的。装满礼品卡的小纸盒不见了。

不可能，他从来不随手乱放，上次翻看后他放回去了。Q抬头看了一眼书柜，令他震惊的是，玻璃门后面的Greek小礼物全都不见了，他一时间以为自己眼花了，但是没有，Q把目光转向了客厅里拆了一半的纸箱子。半个小时以后他站在被杂物堆得满满当当的客厅里发愣，都不见了，包括有着梅林字迹的笔记本，梅林和他为数不多的合照……还有那个装满礼品卡的小纸盒。

.“To my dear Q, sending you sunshine, hugs, and laughter. - Merlin”

“Merry Christmas, Q. – Merlin.”

“Cheer up, Q. - Merlin”

“Thought you might like it. - Merlin”

……

魔法师的字体细长。礼品卡上还沾着百合花手霜的清香。

当然了，怎么还能抱有期待，他们在来他家取换洗衣物的时候已经把一切都拿走了。

Q腿一软坐倒在床上，将头闷进枕头里。

梅林老师。

……

第二天下午，门铃响了五声，三声短，两声长，“邮差”从门缝里塞进了一封信。Q从床上爬起来，他揉着红肿发痛的眼睛坐在地板上拆信。是两张火车票和一张便条。Q一眼就认出了M的字迹。

“非常美丽的小镇，去看看吧，Q。顺便替我向你未来的学生问好。- M”

Q哆哆嗦嗦从口袋里翻出打火机，把字条烧了。傍晚的时候他去就近的商场买了台崭新的低配迷你小笔电和一只小旅行箱。他塞了几本书和一些衣物在箱子里，背着挎包拖着箱子就上了夜班火车。

 

“你怎么找到这里的？”

“M可以阻止我去见死人，但他无法阻止我去见活着的人。人只要活着就会留下痕迹。”

Q披着毛毯，手握热茶在客厅里不安地转圈。詹姆斯邦德毫不客气地占据了一张扶手椅，男人的存在让Q十分不安，尤其是在被他那双蓝眼睛盯着的时候。最后Q终于在沙发上坐下来，然后很快地说道，差点喘不过气：“你不应该出现在这里。”

詹姆斯邦德挑起一边眉毛：“你不是我的军需官了，你没有权利命令我。”

当然这句话一点都不幽默，Q裹紧毛毯往沙发里缩了缩。

“发生了什么？”

“没什么。我有了一个小假期，并且终于搞到了你的住址。”邦德耸耸肩，“时代不同了，现在要黑进M先生的电脑比以前黑进M女士的电脑要麻烦多了。我很庆幸能在他们升级系统之前弄妥。”

Q皱起了眉头：“我不知道你会干这种事。”

“我只会一点基本的。但很幸运的是我得到了一点小帮助。”

“什么帮助？”

“在我追踪某个线索的时候，十分偶然的连上了一个私人论坛，然后碰上了一个叫[未付账单]（Unpaid Bill）的人，他同意帮我一点忙。然后令我惊讶的是，任务完成后这人反悔了，死活不肯把我要的地址给我。”邦德眨眨眼，“然后我只好百忙之中亲身出马说服他。你知道他说什么？他不能把这个地址给我，因为这一切一定都是误会，因为那个是他老师的住址。”

Q差点打翻手里的茶。[未付账单]是罗奇在网络上的假名，罗奇以为他不知道。他决定周一找个借口好好骂一骂这个臭小子。

“然后你说了什么？”

“我说，放轻松，那这的确是一场误会了。”邦德笑道，学起了罗奇的声音，“先生你不能去，老师要是知道了，我这门课可就别想过关了。”

Q翻了一个白眼。

“于是我只能安慰他说我不会去。有威士忌吗？”

“没有。”Q气愤地说。

最后他还是站起身给邦德倒了一杯，后者摩挲着椅子上的皮革，一面环顾起居室。这就是前军需官，造神者褪下金冠，混入人群后的样子。Q显然并没有经济上的困扰，邦德很怀疑教书拿的那点钱在Q实际的账户里并不占有多大比重。这是间大学城里的老房子，起居室的空间虽然不大，但格局十分舒适，窗口排满了郁郁葱葱的盆栽，一边墙上挂着平板电视，地上堆了各种碟机和好几个游戏手柄，另一边沙发上塞着鼓鼓囊囊的布艺精美的靠垫。书本已经从柜子上溢到了地上，垒砌起了小山。屋子的主人穿着白色的汗衫和深蓝色的中裤，赤着脚走了回来。

“我最近发现自己开始对文学有了一点兴趣。”Q说，“以前从来不喜欢这种东西。”

“是吗？”

“可能是现在比较清闲的缘故。”Q把杯子塞给邦德，“我发现自己在培养兴趣爱好上简直像一只八爪鱼。”

“教书的日子如何？”邦德抿了一口，抬起手在灯光下端详酒杯里金色的液体。

“不成功的间谍生涯遗留下来的唯一财产，当然还有被继续剥削一下的价值。”Q重新又在沙发上坐下来，他伸手敲了敲自己的脑袋，“看起来退役的谍报人员最后都会被派去教书不是吗？”

邦德放下酒杯，没有漏过他语气里的嘲讽：“M说这是你自己选的。难不成……”

“不不不，不要误会，M没有逼我。我对此并没有不满。”Q露出一个笑容，“再说了，还有什么非留下不可的必要？”

“Q。”邦德倾身向前，在Q缩回去之前握住了他的手，“我真的真的很抱歉。我被派去出外勤，和M女士那时一样，他们，他们……难以置信……”他突然崩溃了，头陡然垂了下去埋在Q的手心里，Q没有动，耐心地等待着，邦德的情绪来得快去得也快，“等我回来时M告诉我你已经辞职了，Q支部没有人愿意再提这件事，后来我向钱小姐软磨硬泡才……”

Q把手抽出来，摸了摸特工金色的短发，轻声安慰道：“我知道，那件事和你没有关系。”他往沙发上靠了靠，“过去的已经过去了。我们聊点高兴的事情。见见小梅吧？”

“小梅？”

“梅林！”Q温柔地吹了一声口哨。

角落里突然传来小动物的四爪与地面轻快相触的沙沙声，然后一道影子就蹿上了沙发，那是一只褐色与奶白色相间的猫，长长的尾巴竖起来像一缕展开的薄纱。它眨巴着榛绿色的眼睛瞅了一眼邦德，然后就在Q的膝盖上卧了下来，Q抱起它，“我挺高兴的现在。”他伸手挠那只猫，后者舒舒服服地拿尾巴扫了扫他的胳膊，“终于能有时间养一个活物了。”

Q的蓝眼睛里荡漾着一弯笑容，那只猫抓着他胸前的毛衣站起来，四目相对，猫探头在他嘴巴上啄了一口。

“你看，它太爱撒娇。”前军需官笑着转头对邦德说。

 

他在这座离伦敦大约有三小时火车的大学城谋了一份教职，以对方接待他时笑容可掬的态度来看，Q很怀疑M的先遣官一路跟随，并且已经来打过招呼了。但考虑躲躲藏藏终无必要，重新黑入MI6系统里在未来又可能会招来一些令人恼火的麻烦，他决定暂不深究。Q在理工科区外三条街开外的地方租了一套房子，房子自带一间宽敞的地下室，并且紧挨着一望无际的田野，阳光好的时候，他从二楼的窗户能望见远方湖区水面泛起的银光。Q对风景很满意，当晚他花了三小时翻了翻教材，教材的简单程度让他跌破眼镜。于是剩余的夜晚就被用来在网上选购新笔电的各种零部件。

第二天Q就背着挎包和低配小笔电去教书了，他从不善于在人前演讲或是社交，但是在MI6干了七年后演讲这项技能他已经学了个通烂。

“内存管理应该可以说是一个非常重要的话题，我觉得至少可以讲上一个学期，只是我们没有足够的时间…………反正我是受够了编译器默认的内存分配，不知变通是愚蠢的，每个人都应该自己对自己所需要的功能进行专门优化，回头你就会发现这会比默认设定在使用上感上快好几倍。”

有人举了手，是个微胖的年轻人：“可是先生，教材……”

“你叫什么？”

“罗奇，先生。”

“很好，罗奇，需要我再强调一遍那是愚蠢的吗？”

和之前那位羞于现场写代码来给学生演示的老师不同，前者担心如果突然出现莫名其妙的BUG解决不了会很尴尬，Q毫不在意现场演示，或者说，接受挑战。两堂课以后罗奇差点跪下来亲吻Q的脚趾。“新来的先生是神！”学生们奔走相告，重新选课和改课表的CS系学生们差点踏破该系指导老师的门槛。

罗奇很快发现新老师做事有明确的目的性，并从来不在课堂上扯什么废话。他穿着普普通通的外套背着普普通通的包，讲起话来语速飞快，从来不看课本却条理比编书的人还要清晰。罗奇很高兴Q在下课后向他打听他艺术商店的方位，他太过兴奋以至于讲话含糊不清，但Q却毫无障碍的听懂了。罗奇还想继续聊下去，但对方已经有礼的道了谢，然后直奔目的地而去。

Q在艺术商店买了强力胶，他花了一晚上研究怎么把碎得已如拼图一般的瓷片粘起来，然而等大功终于告成时他才发现，还是少了一块瓷片。马克杯的下部漏了一个洞，再无法用来装茶了。前军需官抚摸着梅林老师写在杯子上的那个Q字，内心一阵绝望。他把杯子塞进床头柜的抽屉里，坐在窗口凝视着漆黑的田野发呆。

在最疯狂和疲惫的岁月里，Q的记忆力也从来不会让他失望。而如今他怀揣一肚子记忆，如同手上沾满了烂李子香气的小男孩，在无法洗去那香气的同时感到不知所措。

问题在于，除了那只满是裂痕的马克杯以外，他再无法对梅林和他之间的关系提供任何证明了。他手握着大把的时间，梅林把自己无法拥有的时间都给了他，然而除了机械的往返于课堂与新家之外，Q对活着所能享受到的乐趣一无所知。

好在他网购的东西总算拖拖拉拉的到了，Q拨拉着新笔电的触摸板。梅林老师不在了，他看不见新开始的意义在哪里。Q心里很清楚，如果他找不到活着的意义，那离轻贱生命也就不远了。这不是梅林想看到的，但是Q在心里反驳道，先离我而去的人明明是你，那你还有什么理由阻止我来找你呢？

Q凝视着漆黑的夜，在稀薄的月光下，风吹着田野掀起层层波涛，如同潮涨。

等等，他怎么能就这么确定梅林老师把什么都删掉了呢？

电脑崩溃后没有来得及保存的文档，清理一空的回收站，在专业人士的眼中，文件被删除并不是世界末日，只是普通人并不知该怎么把它们取回来而已。Q放下茶杯，他想要的东西在现实世界里是找不到的，找不到也罢，他本没有在这个世界里好好活过。可是梅林老师和他筑起的那个世界，梅林说没有，他就认栽了吗？

Q打开了浏览器，在输入框里输入了旧论坛的地址。

[404网页不存在]

Q骂了一声。会这么容易就怪了，但他是不会认输的。他扶正电脑，推了推眼镜，然后开始噼里啪啦敲起了键盘。

接下来一个月，他一下课就冲回家，全心全意扑在电脑上。Q又一次过起了几乎快与现实脱离的生活，每一次不得不从电脑前抽身都如从一场大梦里醒来。内心的痛苦与日俱增，一个月！Q几乎要怀疑起自己最初的想法，那就是他想要的证据根本就不存在了，醒醒吧！梅林老师走的时候把什么都带走了！他必须认输，接受命运的安排。新手枪和破碎的马克杯并排躺在床头的抽屉里。但是他的逻辑并没有问题，也许要证明这个逻辑只是需要时间，他现在不缺时间……Q久久地端详着漆黑的枪身，终是又转身重新坐回了电脑前。

三个月，Q跟着记忆以他所知道的所有方式翻遍了他与梅林走过的每一条道路，他在大火焚烧过的断垣残壁里来回巡视，把每一块石头都翻起来查看。在那烧焦了的土地上他大声呼唤着梅林老师，就像他曾经一直呼唤的那样，空气震荡着，梅林的声音却已经不在那里了……

……

五月的一天，罗奇舔着冰激凌走在街上，突然街对面的窗户猛地被撞开了，他的天才老师趴在窗口，用整条街都能听到的声音激动地大喊：“我找到啦！！！我找到啦！！！”

罗奇不知道Q找到了什么，但从此他知道了新老师的住址。第二天上课，Q陡然昂扬起的精神面貌震慑住了所有人。新老师仿佛是换了一个人，在一番振奋人心的演讲后，罗奇眼含热泪，他从没有如此热爱过这门学科，键盘的比喻让班里的学生们几近疯狂，用有限创造无限，那是怎样一个无穷尽的世界啊！大家在课后悄悄达成一致，就此决定要让Q对他们刮目相看。

 

Q没有找到什么特别了不起的东西，那只不过是一段只有三秒的音频。可他却如发现了世上最珍贵的宝物一般，在那满目苍夷的世界里，真没有比这更好的了。Q用软件把杂音清理干净，之后把音频存进了手机。

然后他做了一个决定。接下来的几天，登门造访的网购送货人员络绎不绝，Q花了很久捣鼓他的地下室，一番整顿之后，他的新居所焕然一新。于此同时，几乎在一夜之间，爆炸性的消息传遍了深层网络的每一个角落。

曾经具有传奇意义的旧论坛在倒闭后又重开了。新站长总是在深夜上线，但他凭着令人膛目结舌的记忆，一点点重写出了旧论坛里所有的精品贴。

新站长单名一个Q字。

M一直在找梅林所说的那本书，但他是找不到的。什么《梅林老师从零开始教你如何正确的插眼和一百零八招攻防》……

Q就是那本最新的书啊。

 

前军需官慢慢习惯了躺在松软的沙发上批改学生交上来的论文。在他和学生之间关系不可避免的拉近之后，他总是陷入莫名其妙，并且他自认为可以避免的辩论中。辩论的方向也总是出人意料，仿佛是他的学生们要故意来找他讲话似的。

比如他需要再三强调“不要和我来证明np=npc，所有相关的手稿一律拒收！”不然就有学生会“恶意”的在论文里塞一些低级错误，然后课后被留下来谈话。Q有时候会留意到他的学生会故意把一些疑难问题留到最后才问，为了讲清楚他不得不继续拖课，但好像并没有人在意。

他会想起梅林老师，或者说他无时无刻不在思念梅林老师。但同时他也慢慢习惯了去看学生们在大学剧院里表演，甚至开始思考起是否该申请剧组的指导老师。

他和梅林老师是去看过音乐会的。那是好多年前的新年了。

……

MI6终于决定在31日那天放半天假。下午的时候Q收到了一封信，信上是梅林细细长长的字体。

[给Q：多了一张31日晚音乐会的票，我去不成了，请你代我。- 梅林]

Q捏着门票思考了一会儿，想想反正等会没事，不如去听听吧，他已经很久没有去参加过这样的活动了。

下午他回家换了衣服，找出了几乎快要发霉的西装，等他终于坐进金碧辉煌的演艺厅，Q发现自己再次高估了对社交的恐惧，他不安的把自己塞进柔软的绒布座椅里，将视线定格在舞台上。还好他左手边的座椅一直空着，这种距离感使他心安。但在表演开始前几分钟，左手边的人们纷纷站身，有人挤了过来，Q打心眼里叹了口气，他怎么能寄希望于新年音乐会的门票没有售罄呢？

在看清来人后，Q呆住了。

“嗨Q。剧场有点挤，不是吗？” 梅林一面落座，一面解开胸前的西装扣，努力给自己的长腿找一个舒服点的姿势，“但这个音乐会是一流的。”

Q什么话也说不出来，他浑身发抖，像是有电流经过。在他想出说什么之前，大幕徐徐拉开，灯光暗下去，然后激昂的音乐陡然奏响。

“Q。”梅林倾过身，在他耳边小声说，“向你借个东西。”

没等他表态，梅林就拉过了他发颤的左手。Q挣扎了一下，就任由梅林握着了。

……

罗奇有一天下课后突然告诉他，他家的母猫生了一窝小崽。看着罗奇神采飞扬的脸，Q不忍扫他兴，于是随口问了句他能不能买一只。

“送！我送先生！”罗奇差点要把一窝猫崽都抱来让Q挑。

“随便哪一只就行。”

第二天罗奇就把猫装在篮子里给他送来了。那只猫有一双榛绿色的眼睛。看到老师那陡然受到震动的表情，罗奇自豪地表示：“这是那一窝里最漂亮的一只。”

 

“不，我不看电视，但是小梅看对不对？”Q掂了掂猫的爪子，“小梅喜欢看神秘博士。”猫打了个哈欠，露出尖尖的牙齿。Q接着解释道：“我怕它无聊，上班的时候都开着电视。”他的眼睛没有从猫上移开，因为小梅开始用爪子拍他的手背。一人一猫，来来回回，你拍过来我拍过去。

邦德盯着Q依然浓密的头发，默默喝干了杯子里的液体。他将空杯子放在茶几上，玻璃相碰发出清脆的一声响。

Q像是突然想起了什么：“KINGSMAN怎么样了？”

“年年议会上都在讨论部门合并，你懂，部门合并能削减不少开支。但M不肯松口，那边KINGSMAN的几个贵族也不肯，反正他们不缺什么钱……”

“我不是在问这个。”

“埃格西和洛克希都好得很。”邦德干巴巴地说。

“那就好，那就好。”Q的视线又落了回去，因为猫把他的手指咬在了嘴里，“别咬，梅林。”他轻声呵斥道。

“你有没有什么想和M……”

“邦德，别和M说你来找过我。”Q打断他，“那只会让他忧心忡忡。加雷斯马洛里已经秃的很厉害了，是不是？”

猫喵地叫了一声，Q咯咯笑起来。“我在教它一些人名，他现在听得懂马洛里和邦德这两个词。”

 

詹姆斯邦德没有久留，他需要赶夜班火车回伦敦。第二天清早要飞马拉加，他的假期才刚刚开始。Q抱着猫把他送到门口。

“不要说什么不成功的间谍生涯……”邦德走了几步又转回来，悄声道，“他们准备开始正式试用人工智能系统了。M决定用QII来命名它。毕竟打破了人类和机器之间最后界限的是你。那肯定是个了不起的成就，Q。”

“听上去詹姆斯邦德还能再干十年。”前军需官含糊其辞道。

“说不定十年以内就能用机器人取代真人了呢。”特工先生眨了眨蓝眼睛，几步就跨到了街上。

“人工智能来做指挥……”Q挠了挠怀里的猫，“听到了吗，梅林？”然后他扶着门框提高了声音，“嘿，邦德！还是要多加小心！”

特工冲他挥了挥手。

“……那意味着100%任务优先！007。电脑和人是不一样的。”

他话还没说完，詹姆斯邦德已经隐没进了夜色里。Q在门口站了许久，瞪大了眼睛凝视着黑暗。

最后他摇摇头，反身关了门。给门上插销的时候，猫咪从他怀里溜下来纵上了沙发，姿势优雅地伸了一个懒腰，那双榛绿色的眼睛盯着他。Q探身看了一眼墙上的挂钟，抱怨道：“你最爱的夜间秀，还有五分钟……这就等不及了？”

他抱起猫往地下室走去，咯吱作响的木地板之下别有洞天。

“梅林，密码。”猫蹿上了他的肩膀，倾身向前，扫描系统扫过那双榛绿色的眼睛，铁门无声地向两边划开了。

Q向房间中央的椅子走去，猫比他速度还要快，已经一个跃起落在了键盘上。

大大小小的显示屏倏然亮了，成包围之势，将房间映照得犹如白昼。一股股连接线如瀑布般从墙壁上垂下来，机器打破沉寂开始吞吐起空气，发出低沉的鸣响。字符滚动起来，房间里如同下起了一场浩然的大雪。

十一点整。

“都听你的，梅林。”Q敲了敲键盘，“让我们先看看论坛上有什么新动态。”

 

凌晨一点。Q伸了个懒腰走出地下室。一个好作息十分重要。平日里他十点有书要教，九点会收拾收拾出门。但明天是复活节，他决定带梅林去田野里散步，然后两人去对宠物友好的餐厅吃饭，可能是泰国菜，他一边刷牙一边心想。小梅围着他的脚打转，小爪子扒拉着他的棉拖鞋。“不，你的床在那里。”他像往常一样警告，指了指床边上华美的猫窝。

等他刚上床躺下，猫就纵了上来趴在他的膝盖上。Q不以为意：“今天我们读点什么？济慈？你喜欢卡明斯吗，梅林？”

 

我随身携带着你的心(我把它放在

我心里)我从未离开过它(无论哪里

 

一会儿猫在他脚边打起了呼噜。Q在熄灯前检查了一下手机闹钟。他可以睡个小懒觉，然后梅林老师会叫他起床，他对此很满意。

“早安，Q。”

为了这句话，他愿意醒过来。Q心想，足够我过完剩余的人生了。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> [1]梅林的巫术计划：该名词致敬勒老师的TTSS  
> [2]埃格西的降落伞未展开事件  
> [3]地鼠游戏，该名词致敬勒老师的TTSS  
> [4]sudo是临时启用最高(root)权限的命令，加上以后可以为所欲为  
> [5]梗来自 Q: What is a programmer's favorite hangout place? A: Foo Bar  
> [6]一对程序员情侣在一起的时候干什么？面向对象编程。  
> [7]出自描写伊朗伊斯兰革命的漫画《PERSEPOLIS》  
> [8]Skyfall的剧情  
> [9]M女士在皇家赌场那一部007里感叹（讽刺）过一句她怀念冷战时期。这里招募她的前任M指乔治史迈力。（连接TTSS剧情）  
> [10]裹尸袋body bag的梗出自梅林自己（新生训练的时候梅林说每个人都要在尸体袋上写名字），看过Kingsman的都知道，就不多加解释了。  
> [11]皇家赌场的剧情  
> [12]萨拉特是TTSS里圆场（MI6）的专门的审讯机关  
> [13]小胖子比尔罗奇，是TTSS里吉姆普莱多的学生。吉姆普莱多是Mark Strong演的，他也就是Kingsman的梅林。Unpaid Bill的梗也是。看过TTSS一定懂就不多注了（没看过去看啊）  
> [14]吉姆普莱多的梗。


End file.
